Naruto's Flames
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: In a world where the power of Satan never touched becomes a reality where a boy learns he isn't actually human. Harboring more than one type of demonic power. Watch as Naruto discovers his power and how to use it in the best way he knows. Protect the ones he loves. Kushina alive. Godlike Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people of the world. My name is BlackSpirit101. I live out here in South Africa. Just joined and things look good. This is the first story I'm writing so please give me positive reviews.

This will be a Naruto x Harem fanfic.

A few crossovers involved but I'll see as I go along. But for now I'm just sticking will Ao No Exorcist and Naruto.

Please feel free to let me know what you feel towards the construction of it. Thanx.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or game mentioned in the game.

Naruto was walking around the village with a solemn look on his face. Sure he was different from other people but he looked the same as the other people. Regular facual features and the rest. But there was the nagging feeling that he was different.

He was at the age of 14 and had shoulder length blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a rugged build on him. He wore a black shirt with a very inticate pattern on it, navy blue ANBU pants and black ninja shoes. Many girls asked him on dates but after the first date when he escorted the girl home, he was forbidden to see the girl again because of who he was. He knew about the Nine Tailed demon fox sealed in him for well over a few years now but he and the fox where practically friends now.

Learning that it wasn't her fualt for attacking the village and that she was just passing by led Naruto to accept her and feel a sort of connection to her. They were best friends when Naruto tore off the seal to allow her more freedom inside his mind.

Yes, Kyuubi was a girl. And quite a beautiful one at that. But that wasn't the reason why Naruto was unhappy no. It was the fact that his mother, Kushina Uzumaki kept acting so evasive around him. She would run out the room and come back saying that she was okay. Only to do the same thing 5 minutes later.

Ignoring the hateful glares sent his way he turned a corner to see his mother's house. Walking up to the door he slowly pushed it open. But that was when he sensed something off.

He heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the sounds of crying. Pulling out a kunai he walked slowly through the house. Each step he took made the sound more louder as he neared the place it was coming from.

Pushing open the door he looked on in horror as his only friend. Sasuke Uchiha fucking his mother. No, more like raping her the way her face was pulled in a scared and pained looked.

"What the fuck are you doing Uchiha?" snarled Naruto as he dropped the kunai.

"Oh you're here Naruto? I found out from the Civilian Council that I am to have many wives and I took it on myself to take your mother as one of them." sneered the Uchiha as he continued to pound poor Kushina.

"You dare fuck my mother you bastard? I'll reduse you to ash boy." snarled Naruto as what looked like tongues of blue flames swept over his body.

"I can fuck her for as long as I want. She should feel honored to sire my child." laughed Sasuke.

"Burn in hell bastard." said Naruto as he burst into a blue flamed being. Flames lapped the ground he walked on as he appoached his now ex friend.

"What you gonna do?" asked Sasuke.

"Flame Haze." said Naruto as he swiped his hand resulting in flames to be launched at the Uchiha.

Sasuke dropped to the floor as his felt arm was set alight.

"Naruto? What's going on?" asked Kushina as she looked at her son with puffy eyes.

"This bloody bastard tried to rape you." snarled Naruto as he pointed to Sasuke who was writhing on the floor in pain.

"What are you talking about? That's Minato." said Kushina.

"No it isn't." said Naruto as he touched Sasuke resulting in him to burst into flames.

"Naruto stop it." said Kushina as she looked at her son with worried eyes as his ear grew to elf length.

"He tried to rape you mom." said Naruto as his rage sky rocketed.

"No, that's Minato." said Kushina.

"No it isn-" began Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

To his shock, lying there was Minato now burned to a crisp, the only thing noticable about him was the cloak that was singed from the flames.

"It can't be?" asked Naruto as the flames died out and he stepped back.

"Why did you burn my husband?" asked Kushina as she crawled to the charred body of Minato.

"I didn't. I didn't know." was all Naruto said.

"Demon! You should just die. Go away. Leave me alone!" screamed Kushina as she cried for Minato.

Thinking that would be good he bolted for the door.

Bringing himself to a sitting position, Naruto did his best to relax his raging nerves. His bed was a mess of sweat and his hands trembled in pain and horror.

Horror because the dream had been happening for about 3 years now and pain because whenever this happened there was a feeling like his body was on fire. (No pun intended).

Barging into the door came Kushina his mother. She wore a red night gown that hugged her figure quite well. She embraced her child as he countinued to tremble.

"It's okay mommy's here. There there Naruto." she said as she began to rock him back and forth.

Yes he was 14 but for someone who had these powers that only she knew about was not something that should be taken ligthly. And everyday they only grew stronger. And with his 15th birthday around the corner only slept doom for her.

The Kyuubi did what she could do on her end but even that was reaching its limit fast.

"Was it that dream again?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes." replied Naruto.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." said Kushina.

 **"And so will I."** boomed Kyuubi's voice from inside his mind.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, some very helpful things for a new chapter to be published. I've been thinking of adding highschool dxd into the mix because I so love the anime. I'll also change Naruto's appearance a bit.

Now onto the Harem list:

Tsunade  
Hinata  
Mei Terumi  
Fem Kyuubi  
Temari  
Konan  
Karin  
Samui  
Mabui  
Yugito  
Yugao  
Ino  
Kaguya  
Ayame  
Shion  
Ryuuzetsu  
Kurenai  
Anko  
Kin  
Mikoto  
Sara  
Yakumo

 **Disclaimers: I own Nothing**.

"Normal speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Demon or Possessed talk"**

 _ **'Demon or possessed talk'**_

Chapter 2

The walk to the academy was very wierd for Naruto regardless of how many times he walked the same path. Yes he got the glares from the people, yes he was hated for what he held inside him. But for some reason what got him a little uneasy was what the dream, no nightmare he kept having was always refering for him to. Awaken. What could it mean by that?

What did he need to awaken? Why did he have to awaken? And more importantly, how would he awaken?

He was currently in his last year of the academy before he was assigned his place in the ninja ranks. That was happening tomorrow. And ontop of that he was going to turn 15 a few days later.

Walking into the class he walked to the back and propped his feet up on the desk. He felt sleepy but that was thrown out the window when he heard the screaming of the two fangirls. The pink haired banshee aka Sakura and the loud mouthed blonde haired aka Ino.

"I am going to be Sasuke's wife in the furture and you won't have anything to do with it!" shouted Sakura as she stormed into the class.

"No he'll never go for a forehead girl like you. He'll more go for someone like me." retorted Ino.

"Ino pig." began Sakura.

"Forehead." snarled Ino.

Groaning at not wanting to hear anymore of that crap he placed his head on the desk and covered his ears. That was another thing. His hearing had only began to get stronger by the day. As was his other senses.

 _'Hey Kyu. Who do you think will become the wife of the brooder?'_ asked Naruto.

 **"Not sure. But seeing as to the way the fag looks at other women as well as..."** started Kyuubi but stopped mid sentence knowning that if she carried on will result in Naruto flying off the handles. People thought he was a dumb person who kept doing badly in his marks. But truth be told he was one of the brightest in the class with his knowledge rivaling Sasuke's.

 _'What kyu?'_ asked Naruto.

 **"I've said too much."** replied Kyuubi.

 _'Kyu, tell me.'_ pressed Naruto.

 **"He's been eyeing your mother okay. He also has been giving your mother dirty looks here and there. I rekon that when he reaches the age, the nightmare you've been having will turn into a reality."** replied Kyuubi.

There it was. The confirmation that was what confirmed everything Naruto feared in his life. This little shit was planning to fuck his mother when he reached the age to be put under CRA. That little bastard. What gave him the right to use his mother as a breeding cow?

 **"Naruto, calm down."** said Kyuubi as she felt Naruto's rage surface to new levels.

 _'We'll see about that by the time tomorrow comes.'_ snarled Naruto as he glared at the brooder who was currently gazing out the window.

Unbeknowned to him, small blue like flames were already gathering around his feet. By the time he calmed down, there was a small ring of charred wood at his feet. It was happeing at a sooner rate than expected.

His awakening would more like happen before his 15th birthday.

Iruka walked into the class and saw everyone busy waiting to start the lesson which was a little wierd. He even made sure to see if the apocalypse wasn't going to start. Getting on with the lesson he began with the signifficance of the Elemental Nations and the various Kages.

This was the main part where Naruto shut everything off. He knew all this shit thanks to his mother helping him. Putting his head on the desk he soon fell asleep.

After what seemed like 4 hours when it was only 7 minutes he recieved a bonk on his head by a duster curtiously of Iruka throwing it at him.

"Naruto, would you mind telling me why you are sleeping in my class?" he asked as smoke ejected out his nose.

"I had a late night last night and I couldn't sleep." replied Naruto.

"And why is that?" asked Iruka.

"I keep having the same nightmare where I do something so bad." replied Naruto.

"Ha, that's because you're a demon. No one cares for you." snorted Sakura.

"Say that one more time. I dare you." snarled Naruto.

He hated it when people called him a demon. Yes he had one inside him, but he wasn't one. Right?

"She doesn't need to dobe. You are one and not even your mother would want to have you." said Sasuke.

"Shut up." said Naruto as his fists' nails became claws.

"I'll say it again. Your mother doesn't care for you and she will never care for you. She is more better with an Uchiha like me." said Sasuke.

"I. Said. Shut up!" shouted Naruto and with that said a nearby desk erupted in a volley of blue flames.

"Class is dismissed." said Iruka as he tried to dose the flames.

The class walked out and Iruka only managed to stop the flames.

He sighed and went to a phone hidden in the wall.

"Hey Kushina-Sama." he said.

"Yes, Naruto did arrive but something bad happened." said Iruka.

"I believe so. Seems his power is getting to the point where it will awaken very soon." he said.

"I know we made sure the seal was still working fine on his powers but it now looks like we have a couple of hours rather than a few days." said Iruka as he hung up.

"This is very bad. I just pray that Naruto will handle the truth delicately." said Iruka as he walked to another hidden panel on the wall and opened it to reveal a shotgun with a very intricate pattern running along the barrel.

 **Yay. Another chapter down. I'm thinking on making Naruto's flames turn darker as he matures. As the flames show it in its immiture state and then later it grows to maturity.**

 **Chapter 3 will be posted soon.**

 **This is BlackSpirit101 signing off for now. Peace out dudes.**

 **Please rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and better than ever. Also been searching for a job so posting new chapters will take longer than normal. But I'll post when I can. Look guys, I understand that you like Sasuke but some of the reviews are a little harsh. Please tone it down a little. That will be a great help. :)**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**.

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 **"Demon Talking"**

Chapter 3

Naruto entered his house and saw his mother sitting on the couch looking very puzzled.

 _'It can't happen so soon. But then again his power has been growing stronger each day. And what Iruka told me about the desk next to him exploding like that can only mean the seal has weakened to the point where it can't hold it back anymore.'_ she thought.

"Hey mom. I'm back." said Naruto as he walked into living room.

"Oh Naruto. How was your day at school?" she asked.

"Good. Sasuke pushed my buttons and something happened." said Naruto as he sat down.

"Oh?" said Kushina.

"Out of the blue the desk next to be burst into flames and Iruka let us go early. I have no idea as to how the desk burst into flames like that." said Naruto as he looked at his mother.

"Okay. Well I think I should give you a early birthday present." said Kushina as she pulled out a sword covered in a red cloth with a black sling. ( **A.N.** Kurikara)

"Thanks mom." said Naruto as he took the sword and took it out the cloth covering. It was a blue katana scabard with a matching hilt.

"This is not to be messed around with. Never, and I mean never, draw the sword under any circumstances." said Kushina.

"I understand." said Naruto as he put slung the sword onto his shoulder.

 **"Naruto."** boomed Kyuubi's voice from inside his mind.

 _'Yes Kyu?'_ said Naruto.

 **"Come into your mindscape. I also want to give you a gift."** said Kyuubi.

And that he did.

Opening his eyes he saw he was in a lush forest like area. Birds chirped in the trees, a waterfall was heard in the background and standing infront of him was a very beautiful woman which looked 18 years old. She has blood red hair, red slitted eyes and a very generous figure which was cury and hourglass like complete with G cup breasts. She wore a red kimono with sakura petals on it with a black sash holding it open. With of course nine furry red tails swishin behind her.

"Hey Kyu. What's up?" asked Naruto.

 **"Naruto. You've now reached the age where you can release me. Should you wish to that is. Also in the Demon World Makai, you can take on many wives if you're strong enough."** said Kyuubi as she looked away blushing.

"Kyu, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

 **"N-Nothing."** said Kyuubi.

"Kyu." pressed Naruto.

 **"I love you okay. I've always loved you. Seeing you everytime makes me get that aching in my heart. I don't like it when you ignore me and it feels like you've forgotten me. I love you."** said Kyuubi.

"Kyu, I never knew. And, I love you too. Apart from my mom, you're the only one I care for. And I think it's time for me to give you something to more freedom." said Naruto as he walked up to Kyuubi and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips.

Kyuubi was taken back at first but soon all resistance melted away when she flet Naruto's hands roam her body. Monaing into the kiss she opened her mouth to allow access for Naruto's tongue.

"I will always love you." said Naruto as he broke the kiss.

 **"Then give me the freedom to move around the outside world. Bite my neck and that will seal out love."** said Kyuubi as she moved her head to show her neck.

Naruto channeled chakra into his teeth and clamped down hard on her neck. Kyuubi moaned as she felt the power of Naruto enter her.

Letting go, the mark was of a blue flame surrounding a golden fox with 5 tails.

A brilliant white light blinding them to the point where they had to cover their eyes.

Upon opening them again. Naruto saw that he was not in his mindscape, but outside. And sitting acrross from the room, next to Kushina was Kyuubi, in all her glory.

"What the hell?" said Naruto.

 **"I seem to have been brought back out the seal. Thank you Naruto."** said Kyuubi.

"You're very welcome." said Naruto.

 **"Please, call me Kurimi."** said Kyuubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

 **"That is my actual name. Kurimi."** said Kyuubi.

"Okay. Kirimi." said Naruto making Kirimi blush.

"Been a long time, Kurimi." said Kushina.

 **"Same here."** said Kurimi.

"How do you know each other?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I knew of Kurimi when your mother-" Kushina didn't finish as Kirimi placed her hand over her mouth.

"My mother?" said Naruto. "I thought you were my mother.".

 **"What Kushina is trying to say is that she is your mother and that she'll always be your mother."** said Kurimi trying to cover for Kushina, who only nodded while her mouth was being covered.

"Kurimi, mother. The truth. Who was my mother?" asked Naruto now getting scared.

"Naruto, your mother died after giving birth to you and your twin sister. She was taken by a traitor of this village when you and her were just born. I was brought here with your mother as a friend. And I was her friend." said Kushina.

"But then who was my mother?" asked Naruto.

 **"Another survivor of the Uzumaki clan."** said Kurimi.

"But I thought survivors of the Uzumaki clan were killed." said Naruto.

"There were survivors. Myself, your mother, you and your twin." said Kushina.

"But then who is my father?" asked Naruto.

"That question I was hoping to never be asked." said Kushina as she looked down.

"Tell me." said Naruto.

 **"You're not a human being Naruto."** said Kurimi.

"Great, now you're taking the side of the villagers." snapped Naruto.

 **"I'm not taking any side. But you aren't human. Only half of you is. You're the offspring of a demon Naruto."** said Kurimi. **"And, not just any demon. You are, the offspring of the demon of all demons. You're the offspring of Satan himself."**

Magor bombshell for Naruto. Finding out that your father is the Demon King. Satan himself.

 **So yeah, chapter 3 done. Phew. Hoped you liked it. Alot of my friends are giving good reports. I'm also of thinking of adding Rosario + Vampire into the mix as I think I'll be a multi-verse crossover. Don't get all emo on me for doing it I've read fanfics like that. combined Naruto, with Devil May Cry with Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Also, here's a small quiz for you. Post me your answer and you'll see in later chapters.**

 **Who is Naruto's twin sister?**

 **A major brownie point for the people who get the right answer.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Chaper 4 will be released so stay tuned.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackSpirit101 is back. Been looking around and been reading and catching up on my anime and manga. Thanks again for all the reviews again. They helped me alot.**

 **I'll reveal who is Naruto's twin sister in a later chapter. She will have the power of Satan in her as well that is a for sure. And well done on the ones who guessed right ;). Naruto will draw the sword but only in a later chapter so stay tuned for that.**

 **For the Rosario + Vampire girls I'm thinking of adding Mizore, Ura Moka and Ruby. Kurumu can go to Tsukune.**

 **Now, for the Disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Naruto was stunned beyond words. Finding out that the woman who raised him for nearly 15 years was not his mother? This was too much for him to take in.

"But if I'm the offspring of Satan, then how did he impregnate my mother? Surely the demon world and the human world can't interact right?" asked Naruto.

"Kurimi. I think this is your department." said Kushina.

 **"It is. You see, in this world, there are three dimensions in this world. The first is the human world you live in, The Elemental Nations and a few others also known as Assiah** ( **A.N.** Had to take that as it is a badass name to give earth.) **The next is where I came from with my other tailed beast siblings Makai. Then the last is Gehenna. That is the most lowest levels of hell. There is where the true demons are, and your father Satan. Now travel between Makai and Assiah was possible, and travel between Gehenna and Makai was also possible. But travel between Gehenna and Assiah was not possible. That was however broken when Satan broke through the barrier and managed to get into Assiah."** said Kurimi.

"So how did Satan and my mother get involved?" asked Naruto.

 **"There was one person who chose to be possessed by Satan and she fell pregnant with you and your twin sister. You inherited more of Satan's power than your sister and because of that you were covered in flames. That sword you hold, contains your power. Should you draw the sword, you will get your demonic powers back, and be a demon once more. And we will not be able to reseal your powers again."** said Kurimi.

"But what about my sister? How will I know she's my sister?" asked Naruto.

"Every demon has a link to talk to each other by. Think of it like telepathy. But only for demons. When two demons are close together, the telepathy gets stronger and so does the bond for each other. Sibling demons have a more stronger bond than other demons have. And seeing as to the fact that you have marked Kurimi here I say you can communicate telepathicaly." said Kushina.

 _'Yeah right.'_ thought Naruto.

 _ **'I heard that.'**_ thought Kurimi shocking Naruto.

"Now, when Satan broke through the barrier, there were so many people dead. Many died because of those trecharous blue flames. We called it The Blue Night (A.N. Had to copy that as well.)" said Kushina.

"So, what happens now?" asked Naruto.

"For now you go to bed. We'll figure out how to do things in the morning. Kurimi, this may sound wierd but could you please sleep with him." asked Kushina.

"What?" said Naruto now backing away.

"Not that type of sleeping. You'll only do that when you've reached the age." said Kushina.

"And what age is that?" asked Naruto.

"When you've killed your first person. That is when you'll be a man." said Kushina.

"Got it." said Naruto as he and Kurimi walked to his room.

"Minato, this is looking bad. I'm afraid the boy will soon awaken and the power of Satan will be revealed to the world once more." said Kushina.

In the past when Kushina, Naruto's mother and Minato were young, they would always play around and when they grew up Minato and Kushina found out about Naruto's mother being pregnant. But there was no father, that was when they found out the father was Satan.

Vowing to help keep her secret hidden from the world they sought a way to keep her safe. But that all ended when The Blue Night happened. The Elemental Nations, and possibly the whole world now knew about the son and daughter of Satan being born on that night.

Iruka, and a small group of people only knew about who was the real son and daughter of Satan.

And that one person was the person whom Kushina knew very well. Getting up she grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

After a series of rings the person on the other end answered.

"Yo Shura what up?" asked Kushina.

"Kushi, it's been a while. How's it hangin'?" asked the person on the other end now known as Shura.

"Listen, we got a problem." asked Kushina.

"Oh? Well shoot. What's wrong?" asked Shura.

"We may have accidently let it slip and and now Naruto knows about him being the son of Satan." said Kushina.

"Well shit. This doesn't look good. I'll come over there as soon as possible." said Shura.

"Thanks a buch Shura, I'll have a six pack ready for you when you get here." said Kushina.

"Make it a twelve pack and I'll be there tomorrow." said Shura.

"Deal." said Kushina.

"Cool, see you then." said Shura as she hung up.

This was not going be good. Kushina just prayed that Naruto never will draw the sword. The world will be sent into a catastrophic event should that happen as demons of all kinds will emerge and come to him like a beacon

Up in Naruto's room, Kurimi was walking around while swaying her hips, just to entice Naruto to that extent.

"Can you stop doing that?" asked Naruto as he set the sword down by his bed.

 **"Sorry, it's just that we're now married so I have to tease my man every now and then."** said Kurimi as she pushed Naruto onto the bed.

"Married?" asked Naruto.

 **"Yes, the mark on my neck shows everyone that I belong to you. We are now married."** said Kurimi as he kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Bed now, think of what to do tomorrow later." said Naruto as he got into bed.

 _ **'Man, what a way to turn a woman down.'**_ thought Kurimi as she climbed into the bed as well.

"I heard that." shouted back Naruto.

 **"Touche."** said Kurimi as she drifted into sleep.

 **Yaya. Chapter 4 wow. Took longer than I expected to write down but got it done. Let me know what you think on the Ura Moka, Ruby and Mizore thing.**

 **There will be lemon scenes for those who are into that type of thing.**

 **Chapter 5 coming soon**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 signing off.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo people of the world. Once again I return with a new chapter for Naruto's Flames. This one will have... I'll let you read it to find out what happens. Alot of you are wondering as to when he'll draw the sword.**

 **And the answer is...Never...Just kidding he'll draw Kurikara very soon.**

 **Heads up about his flames is that his twin has more control of her flames and will be able to summon them at will.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

 **"Demon Talking."**

 _ **'Demon Thinking.'**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking.'_

Naruto woke to two things. One was the pounding headache and the second thing was the weight on his chest.

Looking down he found his answer. Kurimi was snuggled on his chest and quietly snoring as she nuzzled his chest. Smiling at the one who fell inlove with him he very carefully manouvered out from under Vixen Goddess. Getting dressed in his usual clothes he wore ( **A.N.** not that kill me now orange jumpsuit.) he smelt cooking. Grabbing Kurikara he walked out his room.

Walking down the stairs he saw Kushina in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning." said Naruto.

"Morning Naruto. Hope you're ready for today." said Kushina as she flipped the eggs in the pan.

"I'm very ready. Been trying to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu but for some reason, my chakra can't do it." said Naruto.

"Naruto, that's because of your demon blood. You, believe it or not house more than one demonic power inside you. One is your father's, being Satan's power and the next is Kurimi. Her yoki has mixed in with your power and DNA now making you a hanyou. Meaning half demon." said Kushina.

"So I'm now fully demon now." said Naruto.

"To a degree. You're still half prince of hell but now you're half king of Makai. It truly is amazing to have two bloodlines in you making you heir to both sides of the demon world." said Kushina as she dished up for her and Naruto.

"Even though I'm not your son. You keep speeking of the Yondiame like you knew him. Did you know him?" asked Naruto.

"He was my husband and part of the orginisation that we founded to keep your mother safe. And you and your twin." said Kushina.

"What was he like?" asked Naruto as he ate.

"Minato was the world to me. We both knew your mother when we were young. Heh, at first when he found out she was pregnant with Satan's child he flipped. That was when we were both 19. We kept it a secret and the three of us founded the orginisation." said Kushina.

"What is this orginisation?" asked Naruto.

"We dubbed it The Sword. Warriors willing to fight for what's right. While at the same time hunting demons. One of our members is coming here today. In fact you should-"

She didn't finish when the front door exploded and kicked up a lot of dust in the process.

"Kushi, where is the booze you promised?" came a voice from the hold where the door should be.

Standing there was Shura in all her beauty. Naruto took in the woman infront of him. She wore a leather jacket over a purple bra, with the jacket remaining open showing her toned stomach. She wore light cyan blue short shorts and stockings that ca,e up to her high thighs. She also wore high heeled boot. Her purple and yellow hair was tied up and on her back was a duffle bag no doubt full of clothes.

"Shua Kirigakure, there is something called knocking." said Kushina in a sweet tone that promised pain.

Shura smirked at Kushina then turned her attention onto Naruto. She had to admit one thing the kid knew how to dress to impress.

"So fishcake, you must be the spawn of Satan?" said Shura as Naruto spat out the drink he was drinking.

"Yeah now can you not call me that? That will be nice." said Naruto.

"Fine fishcake." said Shura as she sat at the table.

"Morning." came a voice from the stairs.

The group turned around and saw Kurimi in a nightgown with bed hair. Her tails were bushed out as well.

"Yo Kuri. Long time no see." said Shura.

"Shura, good to see you again." said Kurimi as she sat at the tabel sitting on the left side of Kushina.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I knew her. But apparently Minato didn't know. Oh well shit happens." said Shura

"You can say that again." said Kurimi as she shuddered at the feeling of being sealed.

"Thanks for the meal." said Naruto as he got up and walked out the door.

"Any news from Mikoto?" asked Kushina.

"Not much Kushi. Last I heard was that she fled from the Uchiha state after the massacre." said Shura.

"You think she helped Itachi?" asked Kushina.

"Doubteful. She was always the pasofist in The Sword." said Shura.

"Yeah you're probably right. There is a bar a few blocks away. You can get your booze on there." said Kushina.

"Cool." said Shura as she dumped her stuff and walked out.

 **"I worry for her."** said Kurimi.

"Same here." said Kushina.

When Naruto got into the class he saw the brooder, his followers and the one girl he cared for. Hyuga Hinata.

Truth be told he didn't have a crush on her but he liked hanging around her. Even helping her get out of her shell.

"Morning Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Morning Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he sat down next to her.

They began maing small talk with one another when Sasuke noticed the cloth covered sword on Naruto's back.

Getting up while being followed by his fangirls he walked up to Naruto.

"What you want?" asked Naruto in an annoyed voice.

"What's in the cloth?" he demanded.

"A gift from Kushina." replied Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"A sword." said Naruto.

"Give me the sword." said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"The sword belongs in the hands of an elite like myself. You can't wield the sword so hand it over." said Sasuke.

"No can do. This sword is special and can only be wielded by me." said Naruto.

"Give me the sword dobe." said Sasuke as he made a grab for the sword.

Getting up and kicking him in the gut Sasuke was sent flying into a wall.

"Baka Naruto. Why did you do that?" yelled the banshee.

"He shouldn't touch things that don't belong to him." replied Naruto.

"You can't have the sword for Sasuke sould have all things. He is going to be the best in the world." praised Sakura (She worships the shit that Sasuke craps on on the toilet).

"I don't care what you say. The sword is mine and I'm the one who uses it." said Naruto.

"Alright maggots settle down." said Iruka as he entered the class with Mizuki.

"We'll be doing the graduation test now. It'll be divided into three sections. Written. Physical and Chakra. We'll be handing out the papers now." said Iruka as he walked by the class handing out the papers.

This was going to be the test where Naruto will either the sword or not.

 **Read a few of the reviews and I must admit guys. I'm utterly disgusted by what some of you posted. I am also a human being. With human feelings.**

 **I've read countless stories where it took a very VERY long time to get into but it turned into a very good fanfic. For those who dislike what I write, listen to the song Motionless In White Devil's Night. And for those that love Naruto's Flames listen to the song Nine Lashes Never Back Down or Nightcore Devestation And Reform.**

 **Please guys, my life is living on a thread as it is. Just found out from my psychologist that I'm one hair away from being locked up in an asylum better known as a sanitorium. I'm that emotionly unstable from all the pain in my life.**

 **I know some of you like Sasuke out there, but for me the guy doesn't fit in my book.**

 **So think on what you're going to say next when you review.**

 **Chapter 6 will be released**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look guys, thanks for giving me the time. I understand that some of you can't stand people who hate Sasuke, but I must admit some of them make him the good guy but some of them make him the bad guy. But there is one person I'll never diminish, and that is Kakashi Hatake. He is a very good character and I plan on keeping him that way. Also those that suck with me, I thank you very much. You make everything good.**

 **People, I will continue writing as that is my passion. I love to let me emotions flow onto the page when I write. Everything inside just speaks to me when I write my books. Made a few others but I chose to get them published through a person who makes novels. Not computor novels actual novels.**

 **Haven't heard from them yet.**

 **Started writing when I was in matric (that's grade 12) in 2014. Yeah, I know I'm young to be writing. Only 19. Got into it by my friend. He wrote a book and showed it to me and I was just hooked on writing when he encouraged me to do it. You see writing not only is a stress reliever for me it also allows me to seek what makes me who I am. Thanks for all the positive reviews, it warms my heart so much to know that you guys love it. As for some of your requests they'll be as follows:**

 **Kurumu will go with Naruto and Tsukune will get Kokoa.**

 **Kushina and Shura will be in the harem for those who wanted to know. (Insert applause here)**

 **Akeno will be involved from highschool dxd. I say Akeno as she seems to never get with anyone and she loves to flirt despite her sadistic nature, which somehow turns me on in the anime. I know creepy right.**

 **Rias will probably go with Naruto or do you want Issei to have Rias? Let me know about that.**

 **Anyway thanks guys for the reviews they really show me that my work is appreciated thanks again guys.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

The test took only seven minutes and Naruto had written everything in a matter of 3 minutes. After the physical he was able to do the chakra exersice.

He scored perfect scores on the written part and the physical so he didn't need to pass this part.

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." came the voice at the door showing that it was Mizuki.

Naruto sighed as he got up and walked to where it was. Entering a room he saw Iruka sitting behind a desk with a score sheet.

"Alright Naruto. Do a substitution, a henge and a shadow clone and you pass." said Iruka.

"But I can't do the Shadow Clone." said Naruto.

"That's fine. Just perform the two then." said Iruka.

He knew the reason as to why Naruto couldn't do the Shadow Clone, the demonic power of Satan was screwing his chakra network to the point where he couldn't do it.

Performing the two techniques well, Naruto received his Hitae and he straped it to his arm.

"Thank you Naruto. You may go." said Iruka.

One by one the group got to do their test and some passed some didn't while others scraped through.

"Well done on passing the test. Meet here tomorrow to see who your Jounin instructors are. Dismissed." said Iruka and the class left.

Sitting on the swing waiting for his mother to arrive Naruto was approached by Mizuki. Turning his attention to the person in a sloppy fashion Naruto eyed the person.

"You know Naruto. There is a way for you to gain the Shadow Clone properly." said Mizuki.

"How?" asked Naruto as hope shone in his eyes. He didn't like not being able to complete on thing, that was the one thing about him. He was a perfectionist.

"Just go into the Hokage's vualt and get me the Forbidden Scroll. You'll learn alot of new jutsu with that." said Mizuki.

"Sure." said Naruto as he ran to the Hokage's vualt.

Kushina and Shura walked to the academy where Naruto was, but no one was there. Kushina was the one walking while her friend Shura was passed out on her shoulder.

"Naruto, where are you?" said Kushina as she continued to wonder the village in search of her friend's son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now late afternoon and Naruto was now breathing heavily as he held the Forbidden Scroll in his hands.

Opening it up he saw something fall out it it.

Laying the scroll down he picked it up and saw it was a scroll with a special blood seal on it. Cutting his thumb on it he saw the seal disolve and he opened the scroll. He was shocked at what he read. It read as such

 _My dear Naruto._

 _If you're reading this then you know the truth._

 _You're the son of Satan. You and your sister are. I've asked Kushina and a friend to mine, Minato to look after you. You and your sister hold great power and will turn the tide against the demons that chose to kill you. Use your power to protect the ones you love and make sure you watch out for your sister. The war has only started and already demons of all kind are flocking to me. Remeber, don't fear your power but welcome it with open arms._

 _Learn your power and discover what you must do. I just pray you make the right decision._

 _With all my love. Your Mother._

 _Natsumi Uzumaki._ **(A.N.** I know many of you have heard this name. But it's a very nice name **)**

Looking at the letter he saw another blood seal on the very bottom. Cutting his thumb on the seal a picture burst out and Naruto saw his mother standing there.

She was smiling and had her hands on her stomach that was buldging. She had red hair with a few streaks of yellow in them. She wore something similar to that of a civilian woman would wear. A white apron over a black dress that came to her knees.

"Mother." said Naruto as a lone tear traveled down his cheek.

"You're no one's son. You're the offspring of a demon Naruto. A demon. And demons of hell must die." came a voice from the treelines.

There was Mizuki with a giant shuriken spinning in his hand.

"Why, did you kill my mother?" snapped Naruto as he got up.

"Oh I wish I had. Finding out she was pregnant with a demon's child just fuelled me with hatred. And now, I send you to meet her." said Mizuki as the shuriken sped to Naruto.

A blur was seen and standing infront of Naruto was Iruka with the shuriken going through his chest.

"Naruto, don't draw the sword." he said as he dropped to the floor.

"Mizuki you bastard." growled Naruto as his eyes turned red with the iris going red. Blue flames began to lap his skin as he death glared Mizuki

"Wonderful just wonderful. There's the power I'm looking for. The kyuubi brat with the flames of my master Satan. Just wondeful. The perfect demon." said Mizuki.

"Master?" said Naruto.

"Why yes. Lord Satan had sent me to the human world to find you and now that I have, we can go home, come my young prince. Gehenna awaits." said Mizuki.

"You're not Mizuki are you?" said Naruto.

"No. My name is Asteroth. And you my young prince are coming home." said Asteroth as he jumped off the tree.

"This is do or die. I'm not ready to meet my excuse for a father. This **is now** do or die. Iruka saved me and now he's lying there drowning in blood." mumbled Naruto.

Pulling the sword out from the cloth he eyed Asteroth.

"No Naruto, don't draw the sword." said Iruka as he slipped in and out of conscience.

"Shut up. Just shut up old fuck." said Asteroth as he walked up to Iruka and began to push the shuriken in deeper and deeper while stepping on his face.

"Die die die die die die." screamed Asteroth as he kept driving the shuriken into Iruka.

"Leave him alone!" screamed Naruto as he drew the sword. Even though he was told not to, he couldn't let the person who was like a brother to him die like this.

Instantly blue flames sparkled around him. Two flames danced on his head resmbling horns, a tail of a black like colour burst out from his tail bone which also caught alight. His ears grew to become longer and more elf like. His pupils donned a more feral look with red in the pupil. His hair gained red highlights in it with the power. The blade itself was also set alight. The power of Satan unleashed on its host.

"There it is! The power of my master!" said Asteroth as he stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto.

"Die freak!" shouted Naruto as he charged at Asteroth.

Swinging the blade at Asteroth his one arm fell off and was burnt to a crisp.

"Ah, you fucking asshole. My arm my arm." he squeeled in pain as he clutched where his arm chould be.

"Say hi to my father for me, that's if you get there in time." said Naruto as he drove the sword into Asteroth's head instantly killing him.

Naruto sheathed thew sword and the flames vanished but not his new look. His hair, and tail stayed the same but his became smaller but remained pointed.

Looking at the body of Iruka he slowly began to cry. He cried to the heavens for the lose of one of his friends. At that moment Kushina and Shura showed up with the Hokage's forces.

Taking the scoll and the body of Iruka to the hospital, Naruto looked into the eyes of the Hokage.

"I'm sorry Naruto, we should've came sooner." said Sarutobi.

"Bullshit. When you found out that the scroll was stolen you just looked out your window and contemplated." said Shura still in her drunken state.

"Come Naruto. Let's go home." said Kushina.

Naruto nodded his head and they got up and walked home. What were they going to do now? Satan's son's power and most likely his daughter's power was now awakened. Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter of Naruto's Flames.

 **And cut!**

 **Hoped you liked it.**

 **Naruto fianlly awakens his power and has drawn the sword. In know that it took a while to build up to that part but I felt it was neccessary. Sorry.**

 **I'll still continue writing about it and I'm still rolling with the multi crossover fanfic. There will be High school DxD in the mix. Rias will go with Issei for those who love Issei x Rias. So Naruto will get Akeno and maybe a few others.**

 **For Rosario + Vampire Naruto will get Ura Moka, Ruby, Kurumu and Mizore. Those girls are just so hot! There will be lemon scenes in later chapters so just hold a little longer.**

 **Chapter 7 will come very soon.**

 **Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackSpirit101 here. Look regardless of what you oaks think or like I'm adding in Ura Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby as they're suppppppper HOT! On the other side of the coin with Mizore, I've always liked the idea of having someone who could use ice paired with a person who can use fire. It's like forbidden love with the elements.**

 **As for the lemon I'm working on it. May appear in this chapter but we'll see (nudge nudge wink wink). The first person Naruto will sleep with will be Kurimi (Fem Kyuubi). It only befits her to be the one who takes Naruto's virginity as she's loved him for all her life. In my story not in the canon. If it were true in the canon that kyuubi was a girl, I'd love to see Naruto's face when he found out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

The entire of dinner was a very quiet one. Kushina just stared at Naruto who had a down cast expression. His eyes were dulled and now he wasn't eating his food.

Shura was passed out on the couch snoring happily as the hangover she'd wake up to was getting ready.

"Naruto, what you did was something you had no control of. It was either let Iruka die, or you draw the sword to save his life." said Kushina.

"But now everyone can see I'm a demon. With my ears and tail." said Naruto.

"You can always hide them. Like what Kurimi does with her power." said Kushina.

 **"Bad idea. Demons from Gehenna can't hide their tails. The closest they get is by tucking it in. As for the ears, there is no way for him to hide it."** said Kurimi.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm-"

"I've had it. All you say is sorry sorry sorry. It had to be done. I just killed a demon in cold blood and on top of that Mizuki. This was not my idea to make a good entrance. It's like me walking up to class, standing infront of everyone and saying 'Hey guys, I'm a demon.' And then flaming up." snapped Naruto.

He got up and stormed to the shower.

"Kurimi. See what you can do." said Kushina.

 **"Got it."** said Kurimi as she got up and walked to see Naruto.

She made it to the bathroom and heard the sound of running water. Slowly opening the door she peered in to see the curtain was pulled back and Naruto was sitting in the shower.

 **"Naruto-"**

"You know Kurimi, all I ever wanted was for people to accept me for who I am. And they only see me for what I am. Please help me." said Naruto.

 **"Naruto. Just know that if the world world would reject you, know that I'll accept you. I'll always love you."** said Kurimi as she walked in.

"Kurimi, you have always been there for me and the only thing I did was push you away. I promise, I'll never do it again. I want to be with you. And not as just some friend. As a lover." said Naruto as he looked at Kurimi with love.

Kurimi was completely taken back by what he said. This person just said that he wanted to be her lover. Sure she was approached by men in the past, but this was something else entirely.

 **"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"** asked Kurimi.

"I am. I want to be with you." said Naruto as he got up and kissed her fully on the lips.

 **Warning warning. Lemon scene. Should you not want to read this lemon scroll to the next bold line. (Play-Nightcore Bullet Through My Heart).**

Kurimi wrapped her arms around Naruto as his tongue entered her mouth. Moaning into him she felt his hands make light work of getting the kimono off.

Now making out naked as the day they were born. Deepening the kiss, Kurimi pushed Naruto against the wall and took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Giving them a slight squeeze earned Naruto a moan from Kurimi. They broke the kiss when breathing was needed and Naruto began to pay attention to Kurimi's lushious boobs.

Putting the left on in his mouth and putting his left hand down to her womanhood he began to slowly finger her. Starting off with one finger than sliding in another finger.

 **"Yes, right there Naruto-kun."** moaned Kurimi as she felt Naruto's fingers do their magic.

It didn't take long for Kurimi to reach her orgasm and cum all over Naruto's hand. Taking his finger out he licked his cum covered hand, making Kurimi go onto another high.

"You taste good." said Naruto as he finished licking up the juices.

 **"Allow me to pleasure you now babe."** said Kurimi as she got onto her knees and stared at the 8 to 9 inch piece of meat standing at attention infront of her.

Giving it a few strokes she licked it slowly earning a groan from Naruto.

Taking it one stepp further she placed him inside her mouth.

"Fuck yes." moaned Naruto as Kurimi sucked and slurped on his meat stick. She only had 1 inch to go before the thing was in her mouth but if she shoved the last inch in then she surely gag on it.

"Nearly there." said Naruto as he ran his hands through her silky red hair.

Kurimi thought now was the time, summoning up as much courage she shoved the last inch in and began to deep throat it.

"Yes Kurimi-chan. Cumming!" said Naruto as he seed exploded in her mouth.

Thick ropes of white coated her mouth as the pistol that shot it kept firing. What felt like atleast a gallon of cum Kurimi pulled out and made extra sure to not spill any.

 **"Naruto-kun, I want to feel you inside me."** said Kurimi as she got up.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Slamming Kurimi into the wall this time he lined himself with her entrance.

"Ready?" asked Naruto as he looked into his lover's eyes.

 **"Be gentle. I am still a virgin."** said Kurimi.

Even though she was centuries old she still retained her virginity. Shew had met many demons from Makai and Gehenna asking for her hand in marriage but they were all shot down as she kept stating she hadn't found the right one. And now she had.

Slowly pushing himself in, Naruto found himself hitting a barrier. He looked at Kurimi who just nodded, giving Naruto the permission he needed to drive it fully in, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity away.

 **"Oh yes."** said Kurimi as Naruto hefted her legs up and begn to thrust into her at alarming rates.

 **"You're so deep Naruto-kun. So deep."** said Kurimi as she rode Naruto.

Grunting and moaning, Naruto kept the pace he had set. Moving at impossible speeds he was drilling Kurimi.

"Kurimi-chan, I'm cumming." said Naruto.

 **"Then cum Naruto-kun. Let me feel your love. Let me have your child!"** climaxed Kurimi as Naruto picked up the pace.

Grunting and groaning one last time Naruto shot his seed into his new lover's womb. Coating the walls white with thick globs of cum.

 **"We're not done yet."** said Kurimi as her feet touched the ground. She spun around, placing her hands on the wall she jiggled her ass infront of Naruto.

Not needing to be told twice. Naruto opened her ass cheeks and plunged insid her, fucking her doggystyle.

 **"Ah, ah ah! Yes Naruto-kun, fuck my pussy. Fuck this horny vixen of yours. Show her the alpha!"** moaned Kurimi as Naruto kept slapping her ass.

Reaching the point of cumming again, Naruto grabbed her arms and used them as leverage to move even faster.

 **"Naruto-kun!"** climaxed Kurimi.

"Kurimi-chan!" climaxed Naruto as he shot his seed into her one last time.

 **End of lemon. You can come back now kiddies.**

Pulling out of Kurimi, Naruto panted as he was now drenched in sweat.

 **"You sure know how to please a woman Naruto-kun, that's for sure."** said Kurimi.

"Glad you liked it Kurimi-chan." said Naruto as he kissed his lover on the lips before both getting into the shower to wash the sweat off their bodies.

Downstairs, Kushina and Shura heard the entire ordeal. Shura was slightly turned on while Kushin wiped her nose for blood for a third time.

"That little guy sure knows a thing or two about women." said Shura.

"That he does." said Kushina.

 _'I wonder if he'll love doing it to me?'_ thought the two women as the night slowly crept over the horizon.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Climbing into bed, Naruto and Kurimi held each other in each other's arms.

"Kurimi-chan. I love you." said Naruto as he looked into the eyes of his lover.

 **"And I to you Naruto-kun."** said Kurimi as they slowly fell asleep.

 **A.N. There you have it my fist lemon for Naruto's Flames. Hope you enjoyed it. I promise after the whole team placing and the first mission I'll start doing timeskips.**

 **Naruto will be going into the world of Rosario + Vampire. Ura Moka and Omote Moka will be seperate. More like twins. Akeno from High school dxd will be involoved as well.**

 **As I said in one of the chapters. Demons of all kinds will converge to Naruto as if he were a beacon.**

 **Anyway, please rate and review.**

 **Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah I'm back. Still hunting for a job and so far my search has proved fruitless. But I'll never stop lookingmark my words. Went to my psychologist and she gave me some very potent pills to help relax me. Yeah hair trigger temper mixed in with a pasofict nature and you have a major nightmare on your hands.**

 **Naruto's Flames will be carrying on for a while. I plan on making it a very long one with over 20 chapters. Big dream I know. But I love those type of fanfics. Tells a proper story.**

 **As for Iruka he will survive, but through different methods so stay tuned for that.**

 **Please enjoy the fanfic.**

 **Disclaimers: I own Nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Stirring awake Naruto found himself snuggled into the embrace of his lover Kurimi. Smiling at the one he loved he planted a kiss on her lips.

Moaning as he woke up she looked into the crystal saphirres of naruto's eyes. Softly smiling she returned the kiss he just gave her.

"Morning Kurimi-chan." said Naruto.

 **"Morning to you too Naruto-kun."** purred Kurimi as she snuggled deeper into Naruto.

 **"I could just stay like this forever."** she added as she layed on Naruto's chest.

"As can I. But I have to get back to the academy. Teams are being assigned today so I have to get there." said Naruto.

Groaning, but eventually getting off him, Kurimi went to get changed. Watching as her ass jiggled made Naruto really happy as to the woman he made love to. Yes she was a full blooded demon, yes she was the strongest of the tailed beasts.

But he had an advantage. According to what he learnt, Gehenna demons are more stronger than Makai demons. For example, a 4 tailed demon can only go against a low class demon from Gehenna. Pretty frightening for him to learn that.

Kurimi didn't mind as she was always after a man who was stronger than her and now that she had found one, despite him being a half demon he was pretty strong. And she even deduced that with enough training, he'll be able to surpass even the Demon Lords of Makai which were ridiculously strong.

 **"I know you're staring at my ass."** said Kurimi as she shook her ass just to entice him more. She loved enticing her lover.

"What can I say, you've got a nice ass." said Naruto as he got out of bed and squeezed her ass electing a gasp from her.

 **"Not here sweety. When you get home we can get onto more love making."** said Kurimi as she felt Naruto's hands wrap around her waist.

"Of course my hime. I'll look forward to it." said Naruto as he got dressed.

Kurimi just loved the way Naruto made her feel. Since last night she felt she had found her soul mate. And it wasn't because of his status in Makai or Gehenna. It was because of who he was. The love and care he showed her was deserving for any woman.

Watching Naruto's tail slip into his pants she chuckled as he headed out the door.

Making his way to the accademy Naruto decided to test his new appearance. Walking into a clothing shop that always sold him stuff at a higher price he walked up to the teller.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'd like to know if you do custom orders?" asked Naruto.

"We do." he replied.

"Then I'd like some clothes made for me. I'd like three pairs of the following: Black ANBU styled pants, closed steel toed shoes, black fingerless gloves, black vest, shin and arm guards, but for the arm guards I want them to stop at the elbow. And to finish it, a black trench coat with blue flames licking the bottom." said Naruto.

"Of course sir. They'll be ready for you by tomorrow. Would you like to pay now or tomorrow?" asked the man.

"I'll pay now." replied Naruto.

"Very well, that'll be 2000 ryo." he said.

"Okay." said Naruto as he pulled out his frog wallet.

Normally that type of clothing woud cost him around triple that price. Looks like his new look made him look different which Naruto loved very much.

After paying for the new threads he made his way into the classroom. Sitting once again by Hinata he began to make small talk with the Hyuga hieress.

"Hinata, I must say, you've gotten alot better in terms of appearance." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she said as she blushed up a tremendous storm.

"Say, would you like to go out with me sometime?" asked Naruto.

That hit home for her as she passed out.

Chuckling to himself Naruto picked her up and placed her so she looked like she was sleeping on the desk.

That little smiling action didn't last long as Sasuke walked up to Naruto again.

"Give me the sword." he demanded.

"Uchiha, what part of no don't you understand?" snarled Naruto.

"I don't care. When my mother fled when the massacre started I was left alone. You couldn't possibly understand how that feels." he snapped as he eyed the sword.

"I can now see why." said Naruto.

That was the one shot that sent Sasuke over the edge. He grabbed Naruto by the collar and cocked his fist back. Now students were looking. Waiting for the fight to break out.

"You take that back dobe." snarled Naruto.

"Why should I? I was mearly stating fact." said Naruto.

Just as Sasuke was about to hit him in the face, Iruka walked into the class with a major cast over his chest. Many of the class wondered what happened but not Naruto as he knew what happened.

At this point Hinata finally woke up when Iruka started the speech on how he was impressed and very proud of them. After that was done he started with the list of teams.

( **A.N.** Teams 1 through to 6 are same as canon)

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." said Iruka as he stopped to swallow down some pain killers.

Sakura of course cheered while Ino groaned in dissappointment.

"Team 9 will be Hyuga Hinata, Shino Aburume and Inuzuka Kiba. Your instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenai." said Iruka.

"And Team 10 will be a cycle of the Ino-Shika-Cho from last year. Your Jounin instructor will be Sarutobi Asuma." said Iruka as he dismissed his students and left them to their leasure.

While waiting Hinata agreed to to go the date and Naruto said that they'll be waiting. That got Hinata's attention, what did Naruto mean by they'll?

After waiting forever, the door slid open to reveal Team 7's instructor Kakashi Hatake. Just looking at them he sighed and told them to meet on the roof.

After a few minutes Team 7 arrived on the roof.

"Now I want you to tell each other about yourself." he said as he put away his porn book. ( **A.N.** That's what it is. Icha Icha is a porn book).

"Um sensei could you show us how to do it?" asked Sakura.

 _'Is this girl for real? Hokage-sama told me she was a genius.'_ thought Kakashi.

"Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are my own, I don't feel like telling you my dislikes. My hobbies are personal, and my dream is nothing for you to know." replied Kakashi.

Getting the right idea Sakura finally managed to understand it.

"Alright pinky, you're up." said Kakashi.

"Okay. My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are (Looks at Sasuke). My dislikes are (looks at Naruto). My hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and giggles) And my dream is (Again looks at Sasuke)." said Sakura.

 _'Grand, I've got a fangirl.'_ Thought Kakashi.

"You're up duckbutt." said Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are my own and my dislikes is the person who murdered my family. My hobbies are something people can't do. And my dream is to kill a certain person." he replied.

"Wow Sasuke you're so cool." said Sakura now drooling for her fantasy.

 _'Great, an avenger who can't let go. Is Kami making fun of me?'_ thought Kakashi.

"You're next multi colours." said Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have my own likes and dislikes. My hobbies and dream you don't need to know." was all Naruto said.

"That doesn't help baka! What are your likes and all the others!" screeched Sakura.

"As I said. I don't feel like telling you." was all Naruto said as he tried to make sure his hearing was still intact.

"Okay okay. Tomorrow we'll be doing a test. And make sure you don't eat breakfast as you'll find yourself throwing up." said Kakashi.

"But sensei, we already passed and became genin." said Sakura.

"No this test will prove if you're ready." said Kakshi before vanishing.

"Well see ya." said Naruto getting up.

"Where you going baka?" asked Sakura.

"None of your business." replied Naruto as he walked off.

 **Chapter done.**

 **More chapters will be posted up in due time. Hope you liked it.**

 **Please rate and review. Also check out Death In a Devil's world. It's another crossover made by yours truly. It's a Darksiders 2 and High school dxd fanfic.**

 **Peace out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people of the world. BlackSpirit101 is back. Thank you for reading my fanfics and giving me the reviews.**

 **Many things have happened which I couldn't understand. One being my cat fell into my pool and it was winter at the time so I got a major cold thanks to my cat. Got a new car then some chop crashed into me. No injuries sustained except for a minor concusion.**

 **But that didn't stop me from writing to you. I'm a survivor, and I'll continue to survive.**

 **Let the world know that we are going to survive and continue to survive. Let us raise our banners and...**

 **Okay gees. My sister said I'm getting philsophical again sorry about that.**

 **Anyway onto the disclaimers:**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking."**

 _ **'Demon thinking.'**_

 _'Thinking.'_

"Talking."

Chapter 9

To say the date went well would be saying Naruto hates ramen. It was a slight disaster when Hinata saw Naruto there with Kurimi, she thought he didn't like her anymore and ran home. Naruto followed her and explained everything. But not before Hiashi gave Naruto the beating of his life. That was a sight to see. The prince of Gehenna getting his ass kicked by Hiashi Hyuga.

Many people thought he was a cruel bastard who didn't care about anything. But that was because he had to play the part of being a proud Clan Head. But when he was at home he showed his daughters the love they deserved. Even when he found out that Hanabi was stronger than Hinata, he chose to help Hinata get stronger. Hinata looked up to her father because of that.

He even taught her the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Even though it was weak when Hinata did it, it was still progress. After calming down Hiashi allowed Naruto to see his daughter.

After explaining the whole thing Hinata calmed down and agreed to go on the date with Naruto and Kurimi, who revealed to Hinata that she was the nine tailed fox. Hinata accepted her after nearly killing her. She also accepted the fact that she was Naruto's friend. Or so she thought.

When they got to the resturant Naruto paid for everything thing. And that was when the curtain fell. So to speak. Kurimi told of how she was going to share Naruto with other women as per requirement for him being one of the last of his clan.

When Hinata asked why Kurimi would share, Kurimi came clean about fucking Naruto in the bathroom. That was when Hinata left the resturant, again.

They eventually found her on the swing at the academy. Explaining to her about everything Naruto decided now was the time. He stated to her that he loved her also and wanted to be with her regardless. To say Hinata was happy was to say the moon looked like a tree. She was over the moon after hearing her crush loved her. Agreeing to Kurimi's request for sharing him Naruto also showed her the power he held.

Marveling at the blue embers that surrounded him Hinata listened to how Naruto was the son of Satan and how he would use this power to protect the ones he loves. Including her. Agreeing to keep this power a secret they called it a night and Naruto walked her home. Before Hinata could enter the compound Naruto pulled her into a hug and then kissed her square on the lips. That was a night Hinata would remeber for a long time.

And now...

Waking up to find Kurimi purring next to him and not holding onto him, he smiled at the show of affection to him. Kissing her on the forehead he went to get changed. After he left the house he went and got his new clothes. After putting them away he name his way to the training ground where the guys and girl were waiting for him.

 **At the training ground.**

Arriving there in his new gear, Naruto smiled at the two of them. While inside he didn't want to see their faces. After finding out Sasuke was checking out Kushina, who Naruto found out wasn't his mother fuelled him with hatred. Wait why was he getting angry at something like this? Could he be...

"Hello. Sorry but got lost on the road of life." said Kakashi.

"You're so late!" screeched the banshee.

"Yeah this test is to see your fighting properties. Try and get these bells from me." he said holding up two bells.

"But there are only two bells." said Sakura.

"Exactly, so one of you will be tied to the stump. Meaning one of you will fail." said Kakashi. "You have until 10 o'clock."

Getting into a hiding position the group eyed Kakashi from their hiding place. But Naruto, from his hiding place in a tree began to think. Two bells, one person sent back to the academy should he fail, working on fighting properties to get the bells when their target was a jounin with way too much experience.

Then it clicked in him. Deciding to relay his thoughts to his team mates he went to find them. Stopping at Sasuke first.

"Hey Sasuke. This thing is not meant to be a test of fighting. It is to test our ability to work together as a team. What do you say?" asked Naruto.

"Get lost dobe. You would just slow me down. You don't deserve to be in the presence of an Uchiha." he snarled.

Sighing at how things turned out Naruto, went to see if it could work with the banshee.

Arriving near her he tapped her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder Sakura saw Naruto.

"Sakura, this is actually something that is to help build our team not a test of fighting. Sasuke doesn't wanna do it so do you?" asked Naruto.

"No. If Sasuke doesn't wanna do it and neither should I. You're jsut a baka who was the product of a whore and a street rat." said Sakura.

That was the final straw. How dare she dimish his mother's name, Natsumi Uzumaki. Naruto grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the clearing where Kakashi was reading his book. Slamming it shut he saw Naruto with a very dangerous look on his face while he eyed a bewildered Sakura.

"What the hell was that for baka?" shouted Sakura.

"How dare you dimish my mother like that. Your father was actually the whore. When my mother and Kushina arrived here in Konoha, he tried many times to climb into my mother's pants. So don't come with that attitude when your bloodline was the real culprit." snarled Naruto.

"Kaka-sensei? Are you going to do anything?" asked Sakura.

"Why should I? I knew Natsumi Uzumaki when she was young and what Naruto said is true. Ontop of that, what gave you the right to call his mother a whore?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto, it's your move. What do you plan on doing?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing. I've done enough already." Naruto said turning his attention to Kakashi.

"And that is?" asked Kakashi.

"This whole test is to see if we can work together. But Sakura and Sasuke didn't want to. So there is my answer. And also..." said Naruto holding the two bells.

"Very good Naruto for discovering the truth behind my test. As for the other two, they fail. I'm taking you as my apprentice." said Kakashi.

At that moment Sasuke decided to enter the scene.

"That dobe doesn't deserve to be your apprentice. That right belongs to me!" snapped Sasuke.

"Wrong Sasuke. The right doesn't belong to you. You may be an Uchiha but you're just a regular person in my eyes the way you acted to your own team mate. Both of you are headed back to the academy." said Kakashi as he walked up to Naruto.

"I do believe a proper introduction is in order." said Kakashi.

"I agree." replied Naruto.

"Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi, fighter for The Sword. My likes include fighting, training and reading my Icha Icha books. I dislike people who disgrace Icha Icha and peopel who think they deserve everything. My hobbies is finding new books like Icha Icha and learning new jutsu. And my dream is to bring peace to the world inside and outside the Elemental Nations." said Kakashi.

"Nice. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Uzumaki Natsumi. My likes are learning my powers and growing them and training. The people and women I love, Kushina and Shura. My dislikes are arogant bastards and rapists. My hobbies are spending time with my girls and finding new things. My dreams are in order. Find my sister. Beat the shit out of my father. And bring peace to the world." said Naruto.

"We'll get along just fine." said Kakashi.

"Me too." said Naruto as they both walked out.

 **And cut. As for the harem I can add a few more people. I've already been requested to add Miya from Sekirei and what I can say is that she'll be in the harem.**

 **Been thinking of new ideas for Naruto's Flames and Death In A Devil's World. And I can say new ideas are coming in.**

 **Thanks for all the support you guys have given me. I really appreaciate it.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back. First off. What a week. My little sis is going to high school tomorrow. No response for a job opening. And everything is looking good. Listen to the song Ashes Remain Everything's Good. Found this band and they're very good.**

 **As for the Rosario + Vampire thing. I'm still going with it and I'm thinking giving Yukari Sendo the big sister complex in the end, but we'll see.**

 **Thanks for the support.**

 **BlackSpirit101 is here to stay.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 **"Demon talking"**

Chapter 10

After what seemed like forever, Naruto managed to finally complete a series of D rank missions and 1 C-rank turned A-rank. Heh, that was a battle to remember.

 **Que flashback**

Fighting against Zabuza of the Mist, with Naruto against Haku ( **A.N.** Who is a female in my fanfic. Forgot to add her into the harem list). Naruto was able to break out of her Ice Prison with the help of Kurimi's power locked inside him. After finding out she was the one from ealier, Naruto managed to convince her that her way is not always the right way. As well as stopping Kakashi from delivering a powerful Raikiri to Zabuza, Naruto told them about the whole thing about life.

"What do you know gaki?" shouted Zabuza as his arms hung lazily by his side. "You know nothing about having your friends murdered infront of your eyes. Having them murdered for holding a bloodline from a demon that was never there. You have no idea what it's like having people look at you like a demon."

"In fact I do." said Naruto as he pulled off the cloth covering his sword and drew Kurikara. Instantly, blue flames sprang to life around or hero and his tail protruded out his pants. Also on fire.

"The blue flames." was all Haku could say as she looked at the flames that her mother told her about when she was young.

"Yes, I am the son of Satan. All my life I couldn't even understand why people hated me. I knew about Kurimi and what she had done, but I still loved her regardless. And seeing that I am the son of Satan there are alot of people out there wanting my head. But I choose to use my flames for good. I understand your pain and understand what you're going through. But you must stop this path. It'll consume you to the point of no return." said Naruto as he sheathed the sword, with the flames dying out.

"Well this is interesting. Never thought you'd go to the good side Zabuza. After all, you were always a softie for that bitch yours." said Gato on the other side of the bridge.

"Kill all the men but leave the women, they'll make excellent sex slaves." said Gato as his little platoon charged forward.

"Shall we?" asked Naruto looking at Haku.

"Glad to love." said Haku blushing at what she just said.

Drawing his sword, bringing his flames to life around him both Naruto and Haku charged forward. It was glorious. A relationship forged in battle.

After Gato died the people were finally free. Even naming the Bridge the Blue Flaming Bridge to honor Naruto. Even stating that on the day when Naruto and Haku set them free, they'll light the bridge on fire with a chemical that'll turn the flames blue. The steel and cemente were well crafted to withstand the heat so everything will be safe.

After the whole fiasco, Naruto and Kakashi went their seperate ways from Zabuza and Haku, but Haku wanted to be with Naruto. So she tagged with them. Zabuza promised to send a good word to Mei Terumi about what he found and with Naruto being the son of Satan and all. Naruto also offered to send over some help for the rebellion. Zabuza was more than happy to hear those words.

 **End flashback.**

So here was Naruto, Haku and Kakashi standing infront of the Hokage, Sarutobi Hurizen, the thrid hokage. He took up the mantle when Minato was killed in the sealing of the Kyuubi.

"So this woman here wants to be part of the Konoha medical corps?" asked Hurizen.

"Yes, she has alot of experience with herbs and medicine." said Naruto as he thumbed the sword on his back.

"I must admit she looks experienced but with her being a wanted nin I must put her under supervision." said Sarutobi.

"I understand. And is it alright if I watch over her?" asked Naruto making both Haku and Kakashi go wide eyed.

"I see no harm fo it. Very well." said Sarutobi dismissing the nins except for Kakashi.

"So tell me Kakashi. Does Naruto know about what is going to happen?" asked Sarutobi.

"No he doesn't. As for him unlocking the next stage of his flames it will take time." said Kakashi.

"Okay I understand. We must make him the strongest weapon out village has." said Sarutobi.

"How can you say that? Naruto is not a weapon. He's a normal person with feelings and people who love him. Can't you see past that?" asked Kakashi.

"No I can't, not after what happened on The Blue Night." said Sarutobi.

"I pity you." said Kakashi as he walked out.

"I don't." said Sarutobi.

 **With Naruto.**

Opening the door to his house two blurs pughed into him. After registering what hit him he saw both Hinata and Kurimi on top of him.

"Welcom home Naruto-kun/ **Welcome home Naruto-kun.** " they said in unison.

"Hello my himes. Hinata, I thought you were going to live in the Hyuga compund?" said Naruto.

"I was going to but my tou said that I could live with you. And so I chose to." said Hinata as she nuzzled his chest.

 _'I need to get a new house at this rate.'_ thought Naruto.

 **"Who's this?"** asked Kurimi as she eyed Haku.

"This is Haku, she'll be living with us from now on." replied Naruto as he got up.

"Try anything and we'll certainly hurt Naruto-kun and we'll surely kill you." said Hinata with Kurimi nodding at what the Hyuga hieress said.

"Easy girls. She'll do nothing of the sort." said Naruto now sighing.

"That's what you think." said Hinata.

"But never mind that. How are things on your end?" asked Naruto.

 **"Pretty good. Get this. While I was sleeping I detected one of my siblings."** said Kurimi.

"Oh? And which one was it?" asked Naruto.

 **"The one tailed tanuki. The seven tailed bettle And the two tailed cat."** replied Kurimi.

"You sound like you don't like them." said Hinata.

 **"I tolerate Shukaku as well as Chomei, but not Matatabi. That little demon cat is too perverted in my books."** said Kurimi.

"As you're one to talk." said Naruto.

 **"I do not."** snapped Kurimi.

"Oh? Then why is it that everytime I went into my mindscape on several occasions I heard you moaning my name as you masterbated." said Naruto.

 **"You knew about that?"** asked Kurimi.

"Of couse I did, it's my mind after all." said Naruto.

"Can we get back on the topic at hand. Why are those jinchuuriki coming here?" asked Haku trying very hard to hide her blush.

"Most likely for the Chunin Exams happening soon." said Hinata.

 **"Chunin Exams?"** was all Kurimi said.

"Yes, the Chunin Exams is where ninja from all over the Elemental Nations compete." replied Naruto with Hinata nodding in agreement and holding up her entry paper.

"Speak of the devil." said Hinata as she saw kakashi walk up to them.

"Hello Naruto, Kurimi and Hinata. As well as you Haku." he said saluting them like he always does.

"Hey Kaka-sensei. Let me guess, you're here to give me my Chunin Exam entry papers?" asked Naruto.

"Can enver get something past you flames. Yes, here you go." said Kakashi handing Naruto the papers.

"Thank you." said Naruto as Kakashi waved and shunshined away.

"Well Naruto, this is going to be very interesting." said Hinata.

"Indeed." was all Naruto said as he stared at the entry paper.

This was where he would make it either to Chunin or stay as a Genin. Only time will tell.

 **Phew a new chapter done. I hope you liked it. I'm planning of having Naruto's flames mature somewhere here. Once they have matured he can switch between his blue flames and his new flames. But for now he only has blue flames being in it's immature state.**

 **This will not be the end.**

 **Chapter 11 will come soon that is for sure.**

 **BlackSpirit101 signing out for now. Peace out! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, things will be getting interesting. I promise that. Stay tuned for more episodes of Naruto's Flames. He will be leaving the Elemental Nations but not with Jiraiya. I know, I feel bad but he will make an appearance I promise you that.**

 **Thatnks for the support. I really appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Discliamers: I own nothing**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 **"Demon Talking"**

Chapter 11

It was now the second stage for the Chunin Exams and Naruto was slightly fed up with how the Council did things. Reason being. Sasuke. Naruto was making his way to the third floor when he heard the bastard's voice. He spun around and saw the emo duckbutt standing there. No matter. Naruto wasn't going to allow somone like this to interfere in his plans to find his lost sister.

 **Flashback**

Climbing the stairs with Sasuke following close behind. Naruto found himself gettying madder by the second as Sasuke kept demanding the sword.

"Sasuke for the 1000th time. No." snapped Naruto as he pushed the door open.

Inside was all the teams that saw through the genjutsu. But when his eyes landed on the Suna sibling Temari, she looked away with a massive blush on her face.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted someone from behind.

Naruto spun around just in time for Hinata to tackle hug him.

"Hi Hinata-chan. How are you?" asked Naruto.

"Very good my little Blue Flame." she said.

In all honesty, Naruto loved the nickname Hinata gave him. It suited the way his flames looked. Blue fire. But there was the nagging fact that his flames may change colour.

"Hi there. My name is Kabuto." said a man with spectacles as he approached Naruto and Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." replied Sasuke.

"And these are cards which hold any information that you want. Just pump chakra into the card." said Kabuto holding out a set of cards.

"I want information of Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara." said Sasuke.

"Let's see, Uzumaki...Uzumaki...Ah here it is. Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Natsumi Uzumaki. Father is unknown. Has completed 50 D rank missions. 2 C rank missions one being C rank turned A rank. Has a legendary sword named Kurikara by his side at all times." said Kabuto.

"As for Gaara there is not much on him, but in every mission they say he never gets hurt." said Kabuto.

"We'll see about that." said Sasuke.

 **End Flashback.**

Naruto was leaping from tree to tree as he searched for one scroll he needed. Anko was following him also as he told her about Orochimaru probably being here. Never giving another bastard the chance to kill the snake she followed Naruto. And on top of that she felt a connection to Naruto.

She didn't know what it was but she always had a pain in her chest when she looked at him.

At that moment he heard what sounded like someone swearing. Jumping down he saw a couple of Sound shinobu raping one of their own. Judging from her clothes. She looked like she had been pumped into at least 4 times from both men bringing the amount of cum in her system to 8.

"Bastards." said Naruto as he pulled Kurikara from the cloth.

"Naruto what are you gonna do?" asked Anko.

"Kill." replied Naruto as he drew Kurikara and let his flames engulf him.

Anko didn't know what to feel. She self felt turned on by the way Naruto spoke to her and a little scared by the way he looked. She chose to stay and watch.

"Man this bitch is so tight. I could fuck her all day." said Zaku.

"Shut, I'm so to cumming." said Dosu as he drove his cock even faster.

Kin could only cry as she was being raped by her team mates.

Just as Dosu was about to cum. A blue blur shot out of nowhere and severed his head. All Zaku could do was watch as blood sprayed everywhere as the head slide off.

"Who's there?" shouted Dosu.

"Death will be waiting for you." said Naruto as his eyes turned into a three pronged wheel and his flames grew in size. ( **A.N.** Rin when he goes crazy against Amaimon).

"What are you?" asked Dosu as he pulled his now limp dick out of Kin who felw over and began to cry.

At that moment Naruto charged with all his wrath, leaving behind a large gush of flames. Instantly appearing infront of Dosu slicing up wards. Just barely gettign enough room to move away from the attack, Dosu pulled the sleeve covering his arm.

"Die freak." he shouted and channeled chakra into the arm brace of his.

Appearing infront of Dosu, Naruto sliced his arm off in one fell swoop. Dosu dropped to the floor screaming in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it. That doesn't come close to what you put your team mate through NOT EVEN CLOSE!" shouted Naruto as he cut him in ahalf causing a large mushroom cloud of blue fire to erupt.

From the house of Naruto, Kushina and Shura, they looked up in horror to see the flames from the Forset of Death.

"Kushi!" siad Shura.

"Let's go." said Kushina as they jumped out the window and sped to the forest.

Kurimi who was walkign around holding some groceries in her hands saw the large ploom of the blue flames and immediately dropped them and sped to her lover.

"Oh Kami no." said Hinata as she felt the very power of Naruto's blue flames.

Leaving her team she sped to Naruto. Hoping he'll be alright.

At the epicenter was an unconscience Kin, a very scared and very turned on Anko and a mad as hell, blood hungry Naruto. Flames spewing out him igniting anything they touched.

"Naruto-kun." said a voice from behind Anko.

She looked to see Kushina and Shura standing there with Kushina in her battle armor.

Shortly after that Kurimi came into the clearing.

 **"Naruto-chan. Calm down please."** said Kurimi but it did little to stem the rage coming off Naruto.

"How about I see what I can do?" said a voice that made Anko's blood turn to ice.

There perched on a tree was Orochimaru. In all his pedophiliac glory.

"It's you." said Anko as she threw several shuriken at the snake.

Brushing them off he dropped down and made his way to the crazed half demon of Gehenna.

"So the rumors were true. The first born of Satan really doesn't know how to control his flames." said Orochimaru avoiding a strike from the flaming Naruto.

"Stop provoking him." said Hinata coming into the clearing.

"Here's a gift for him to remember me by." he said as he extended his neck and bit down hard on Naruto's neck, leaving the same mark he applied to Sasuke earlier.

"He will come to me with Sasuke for power." said Orochimaru as he vanished.

At that moment the flames covering Naruto vanished and he dropped to the floor unconscience.

"Naruto-kun." said Kushina as she ran to the man that had just stolen her heart.

"My my. This is a surprise. The son of Satan lives." said a voice from no where.

Looking up into the tree line again they saw Danzo of ROOT there with a large platoon of his lapdogs.

"Bring him to the Hokage. We must look at what his future will be." said Danzo and two ROOT grabbed Naruto and took him away.

"Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she watched her crush get taken away.

"Naruto-kun!" screamed Kushina as the tears dropped from her face.

 **And scene.**

 **Here's a quiz.**

 **Will Naruto find his sister or will his searches turn up empty?**

 **Will Naruto be used as a weapon for Konoha?**

 **If yes then what will the women he loves do?**

 **Let me know via review.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo guys. I must thank you again for all the reviews of Naruto's Flames.**

 **Naruto's Flames will be continuing on as I carry on. It will stop when I number 1) I feel it has reached its true ending, or 2) I run out of stuff to write which will be hard to do as I keep getting new ideas to write about.**

 **Death In A Devil's World will be about 9 to 12 chapters long or shorter depending on the amounto of reviews I get for it. So far. Ziltch, no reviews so no new chapter. I'll give you one more chapter for that fanfic.**

 **As per the request of one the reviews I got. Naruto will most likely destroy the Elemental Nations, but he will rebuild it in his image. That is a concept idea.**

 **Kakashi and Naruto will be going on their trip very soon. Or something bad will happen, stay tuned for that.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 12

The entire comotion soon died down and Naruto hadn't woke up. The mark on his neck was still burning red and he was sweating up a storm. At least he'll be okay now that the civillian council was over ruled by the Clan Heads who cared for Naruto for who he was and not for what he was. The majority of the Clan Heads knew of Naruto being the son of Satan but as per the wishes of Natsumi before she passed away they agreed to keep it a secret. But now the secret was out. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh Naruto-kun. Please wake up so I can tell you what you mean to me." said Kushina as she rung the cloth out and placed a new one on his forehead placing the used one into the bowl next to the bed.

Walking into the room was Anko and Shura. Both were sad at what Naruto was in. Every now and then his flames would act up and then nothing.

"Anything different?" asked Anko.

Kushina just shook her head.

"The brat will pull through. I know he will." said Shura.

"Like you're one to talk. When I came home to give him something when he wakes up you were crying badly." said Kushina.

"That was because I was making something with onions." said Shura now blushing.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" asked Kushina.

"Shut up." was all Shura said as she looked away.

"Admit it. You like him." said Kushina.

"And so do you. But how will he take it after knowing what you are to him." said Shura.

"I hope he accepts me." said Kushina.

That was when Naruto burst into flames. But when the flames grew in heat they became purple, then a midnight black colour as the markings of the curse mark swept over him, then stopped and vanished from his skin.

All of them got into an attack stance, ready to take down whatever it was, but they sensed no sign of the snake anywhere on him. Doing a thorough seal check on Naruto, Kushina was horrified to find no trance of the snake anywhere. It was like his existance was wiped clean from within Naruto.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took to remove that snake." said Naruto as he sat up.

"Oh Naruto-kun. I love you." said Kushina as she hugged him.

"And I love you." said Naruto making Kushina look at him.

"Naruto, there is something I need to tell you." said Kushina now sitting on the bed with a down cast expression.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's that. The truth is... Natsumi. She was..." stammered Kushina.

"Kushina, I promise you. I won't look at you any different than who you are." said Naruto.

"Natsumi is my sister okay. She's my sister making me your Aunt." said Kushina with tears now flowing down her eyes.

"And this upsets you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Kushina as she shook with more tears flowing down her face.

"Believe me. I knew from the get go." said Naruto making everyone go wide eyed.

"What?" said Kushina.

"Yes, you and my mother look exactly alike. No doubt you were twins." said Naruto.

Kushina nodded. "Yes, we were twins." said Kushina.

"So you thought that because I held your heart in my hands that by telling me this I'll crush it?" said Naruto.

"Yes, I love you Naruto. I really do. You make my heart burst with happiness just by hearing your voice." said Kushina.

"Then I'll love you as well. But you must be willing to share." said Naruto.

"You don't have to tell me twice. When Minato was alive I shared him with Mikoto." replied Kushina.

At that moment Naruto felt like he was hit by a nuke.

"Come again?" asked Naruto.

"I shared Minato with Mikoto when he was still alive." replied Kushina.

"Okay. Then where is Mikoto?" asked Naruto.

"Arriving soon. She'll be here at the Chunin Exam finals." said Kushina as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto was taken back by the sudden move but soon his mind glazed over as his tongue traveled into her mouth as well.

Both moaned into eacth other, enjoying the company each other was getting.

A cough at the door stopped them dead intheir tracks from making a more sudden approached. Standing there was Kakashi. He had a very sad look on his face as he walked in.

"Sensei what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Flames, the council has ordered me to train the duckbutt. I can't turn it down as they will label me a missing nin with a kill on sight order. I'm sorry." said Kakashi.

"It's fine. After all I have a new upgrade with my powers. Check it." said Naruto as he activated his new flames.

"Wow." was all Kakashi could say as he watched the black flames licked the skin of Naruto. Despite everything, the flames didn't burn Kushina at all. It felt as if she was being protected by the flames. Incredible.

"I hope you're going to train to use your flames better." said Kakashi.

"I am." said Naruto smiling back at Kakashi.

"Right mister. You've got alot of train-"

Shura didn't finish when the door burst open to reveal, one Kurimi, one Hinata and a very pissed off Hiashi.

"Naruto-kun. How could you make us worry?" they both said as they tackled him down.

"Sorry." said Naruto as he deactivated his flames.

"Could you give us some privacy?" asked Shura.

"How come?" asked Kushina.

"I said to give us some privacy." said Shura giving a very feral glare at the girls.

They immediately got up and decided to walk around the village to pass the time. Even Hiashi decided to postpone the beating Naruto would receive.

"What's this about?" asked Naruto looking at Shura.

"At the Forest of Death, your flames over powered you making you more suseptable to being consumed by your flames. Should that happen again. This world will not be able to withstand your power." said Shura.

"So what? Train in using my flames?" asked Naruto.

"You catch on fast. Yes we're going to train you in using your flames." said Shura taking off her jacket.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto as he watched the bra fall next allowing her luchious breasts freedom.

"We're going to train you in your flames tomorrow. But for now..." she said as she climbed ontop of him.

"...I want to see that ungodly stamina in action." said Shura as she planted a firm kiss on Naruto moving his one hand onto her left breast.

Giving it a firm squeeze like he did with Kurimi he got the same response as her when she moaned.

Yup today was a good day to be him. For the next 6 hours. The entire hospital heard the sounds of groaning and moans of pleasure with a dash of skin hitting skin. It was like Naruto had died and gone to heaven, or heaven for demons. Either way he didn't care as Shura rode him like there was no tomorrow.

 **And break.**

 **Naruto conquers another woman being the very hot Shura Kirigakure.**

 **Stay tuned for more episodes of Naruto's Flames.**

 **Soon to a fanfiction near you. Chapter 13.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back. So now Shura had a nice *cough* session with Naruto there. I was planning on doing it, but then decided against it later. And now I've added it. I mean after all. If a girl wants it. She wants it so give it to her. Am I right? Or am I right?**

 **Anyway thanks guys for reviewing my fanfics.**

 **Here's a new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 **"Demon Talking"**

Chapter 13.

 **Warning lime scene.**

Naruto woke up the next morning in the hospital, with Shura lying naked next to him. Seeing that he was still connected to her he began to push in and out of her. Enjoying the moaning he heard from her he repositioned himself and with her now below him. And with that he began to piston in and out of her.

"Ah ah ah. Yes keep doing that baby." moaned Shura as Naruto began to piston into her more faster.

Reaching his climax he shot his load into her. Waking her up from her sleep.

 **Lime ended.**

"Morning." said Naruto as he took himself out of her.

"Morning. Never knew you were a crazed sex freak." said Shura as she placed her hand to her womanhood and scooped up a bit of cum onto her hand and licking it to make Naruto hard once more at seeing that.

"Oh you were the sex freak. I understand my powers are like that with my demonic instincts and all but you could've toned it down a bit." said Naruto.

"But that would ruin the whole session we just had." said Shura.

"Wanna go again to prove the alpha?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe later. After all I did say I'll teach you to control, your powers of Satan." she said getting up and getting dressed.

"So what are we going to work on?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see, come home and we'll get started." said Shura as she placed on her jacket and walked out the door.

Why did Naruto know have a bad feeling about this?

But nevertheless. No pain no gain.

He got up and changed into his clothes. Thinking about how his harem ahd grown so much he couldn't help but smile at the people who loved him. That was when he looked out that window after putting on the greaves, he saw a girl with a very beautiful frame. Lushious curves and all. Lovely midnight hair tied in a single ponytail with violet eyes with a hint of red in them. Flying on what looked like skinning bat like wings he saw her wearing something similar to Kurimi but full white. Her breasts were what caught his attention the most. They rivalled Kurimi's easliy.

Opening the window he looked at the girl infront of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you the son of Satan?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Akeno Hamejima. I am from the household of Gremory and she'd like to speak with you as soon as possible." said Akeno.

"Is this about my power as the son of Satan?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid so. When would you like to meet?" replied Akeno.

"She can meet me tomorrow at my house. It's the one by the wall on the east side. You can't miss it." said Naruto.

"Thank you for your time." she said.

"No, thank you. Meeting such a beautiful girl like you surely passed my time." said Naruto.

"You're so sweet." she said as she flew away with a heavy blush.

"Soon women who can't be with me will think I'm a womaniser." said Naruto.

"And why wouldn't they?" came a new voice from the door.

Turning around Naruto came face to face with Mikoto Uchiha. One of the hottest MILFs in the Elemental Nations.

"Mikoto-san. How are you?" asked Naruto.

"Not too bad. I must say, when I came here the one day. I went to your room and I heard something along the lines of and now I'm quoting: Ah yes Naruto-kun, put it there. Fuck my mind into a coma!" said Mikoto.

"Oh shit, you heard me and Shura going at it." said Naruto.

"Oh I did more than hear you. I also watched you." said Mikoto.

"Oh fuck." said Naruto.

"Yeah. Oh fuck indeed. Now if you want to keep this a secret from the villagers and not your lovers, I suggest you get out of that gear. And fast. After watching you two for 6 hours made me super horny." said Mikoto as she stepped in and locked the door. As well as putting up a privacy seal to prevent any noise to escape through.

 **Warning lemon.**

Stripping in less than 6 seconds both Naruto and Mikoto were kissing on the bed. Having had enough of kissing, Naruto made his way down to her womanhood and began to lick her like never before. Mikoto arched her back as she felt Naruto's tongue roam her cavern.

"Ah yes! Right there." said Mikoto as she pushed his head further in.

Licking her more and more Naruto found himself sucking up her juices as she came all over his face.

"Wow." said Mikoto as she slightly shook from her orgasm.

"We're not finished yet." said Naruto as he got up with Mikoto knowing what to do. Sitting at the edge of the bed she grabbed Naruto's boxers and pulled down getting slapped in the face by his member.

"You're oh so big Naruto-kun~" she said as she licked the head while stroking him a few times.

Throwing his head back at how much pleasure he was getting from the busty MILF, Naruto just moaned as he felt Mikoto's lips wrap around his member and began to go inch by inch, taking his man meat in her mouth.

When she reached the base, she found that she was able to fit the whole thing in without any trouble. He was super huge that she could register but she felt proud at being able to fit the whole lot into her mouth. She also began to fondle his sack as she slowly bobbed her head on his meat.

Groaning more as he was getting the best blowjob of his entire life, he couldn't help but feel that each of his girls had a talent when it came to sex. Kurimi was good at doing it doggystyle, Shura was good at riding him, he had to find out with Kushina, Haku and Hinata but what he did now know was that Mikoto was good at blowjobs.

Very good infact that he grabbed her head and blew his seed into her mouth. Swallowing as much as she could, she greedily took all of it in. Being very careful as to not spill any, she removed the cock, still hard as a rock, out her mouth.

"Ready for the main event?" asked Mikoto as she squeezed her breasts together and did a very sexy little dance to send Naruto's demonic urges into orverdrive.

Pinning her under him, he positioned himself at her entrance.

 **"Ready?"** he asked with his voice going demonic with his eyes turning into slits with the iris turning red.

"For you? Of course." she said as she brought his head to her breasts.

Naruto entered her slowly so she could adjust to his big ship, waiting for the harbour. Gasping at the size of him, she nodded and let him know she was ready for the next thrust.

Starting slowly but building up to a comfortable pace Naruto moved ever so fluently in and out of her as he sucked and kneaded her nipples.

Mikoto was on cloud nine as Naruto kept pistoning in and out of her. Sure she'd only been with one man and that man fathered Itachi and Sasuke. But seeing that Sasuke was on a power trip and Itachi labelled as a missing nin, she only felt a bit depressed. And after hearing about Naruto unlocking his power, she just had to see it for her own eyes. And here he was fucking her mind out.

"Right there." moaned Mikoto as she felt Naruto's member hit her G spot.

 **"You like this don't you?"** asked Naruto as his nails turned to claws and three black fox tails burst from his tail bone.

"Yes my love. You do it so well." said Mikoto as she locked her legs around Naruto, locking him in place, he wasn't going anywhere. And honestly, why would he?

He was currently on a hospital bed, banging one of the hottest MILFs ever. Many people would kill, just to be in Naruto's position right now.

 **"Cumming!"** said Naruto as he reached his limit and his seed washed over Mikoto's cavern, filling her up with the white fluid used to make babies.

 **Lemon end.**

Panting hard, Naruto once again put his clothes back on with Mikoto doing the same.

"You wanna live with me?" asked Naruto as he buckled his pants.

"Sure, after all I want to meet the others." replied Mikoto showing a smug grin on her face.

"You do realise I'm not a virgin." said Naruto shocking Mikoto.

"Then who took it?" asked Mikoto thinking all her bragging right went out the door.

"Kurimi. The nine tailed vixen. I gave mine to her and she gave me hers." said Naruto.

"Well either way, know that I'll gladly share the bed with the others." said Mikoto.

"Very well. Let's go." said Naruto as he slung an arm around her waist as they left the hospital.

After making their way back home. Naruto found himself standing face to face infront of a very angry Shura with her purple sword in her own hand.

"Care to explain?" she asked as she death glared Naruto.

"Well, that's the thing." said Naruto scratching the back of his head as he chuckled slightly knowing that he was going to regret making her wait.

"What's the thing?" asked Shura.

At that moment, Mikoto walked out from behind Naruto with a very satisfied look on her face.

"Mikoto-chan!" shouted Kushina as she ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Been a while Kushina. Sorry about Minato." said Mikoto.

"It's fine. I mean after all. I have someone who loves me now." giggled Kushina with Naruto going red.

Piecing it together, Mikoto finally understood what was going on here.

"Oh Kushina, you naughty girl. Such sweet forbidden fruit at what you're doing." said Mikoto.

"I know. But I can't resist. He makes me feel whole." said Kushina as she looked at Naruto on the last part.

"Well, who am I to judge. After all, I also now like him." said Mikoto.

"And so do I." said a voice from behind.

Looking back they saw Kin and Anko in the doorway. With suitcases.

"Great, now we definately need a new pad." said Naruto as he shook his head.

"We'll sort that out." said Kushina now taking the bags from the two girls and showing them the two remaining bedrooms.

"As for you mister." said Shura now tapping her sword on her shoulder.

"We've got to train you to use your flames. This is how it'll work. I'll teach you to use your flames properly, as well as help you harness them. Kushina will teach you sword styles to back up you with Kurikara. And Kurimi will teach you how to use her chakra and youki." said Shura.

"My youki?" asked Naruto as Kurimi walked into the house.

"Yes, youki is a more stronger form of chakra. As for the amount of tails you'll have, it'll be along the lines of 9 bordering 10." said Kurimi.

"So, what are we waiting for? Christmas?" asked Naruto as he clicked his knuckles.

 **Meanwhile in Mist.**

True to Naruto's word. Forces did arrive and they definately stopped the bloodline purge. Yagura was dead and Akatsuki had the tailed beast which was inside him.

Oh well, you win some you lose some.

But she couldn't stop thinking on what her new assistant had told her. The power of Satan was real and some kid of 15 years housed that power?

When she was young, she watched from a distance as the blue flames lit the night. That was how bright they were. She really wanted to meet this Naruto person.

And possibly set up an arranged marriage with the boy.

Settling her mind, she summoned Zabuza and made him deliver the message for Naruto. Which stated that she'll be watching with great interest at the finals of the Chunin Exams.

 **Meanwhile in Akatsuki base.**

The statue glowed as the tailed beast was drained into the statue, creating an eye that opened on the statue.

"Are you sure this is the right thing? I mean we are following the advice of some derranged idiot who gets her advice from a demon." said Konan as she sighed.

"Watch your mouth. Madara-san knows what he's doing, after all, he was the only one, apart from Natsumi who could hold the power of Satan without burning." said Kisame.

"Whatever. I don't like the idea of taking orders from a person who is taking orders from a demon." said Konan.

"As long as our master gets what he wants in the end, we can all gain immortality from Lord Satan. Isn't that what we were all after?" asked Kisame.

"I feel that we shouldn't be doing this. What if Satan is using the power to perform something bad?" asked Konan as she didn't like the plan from the start.

"You ask too many questions. Lord Satan will never let anything bad happen to us. He gave us his word." said Kisame.

"Either way I don't like it." said Konan as they walked out.

The Akatsuki were on the move again and now they were searching for the 1 tailed tanuki. Shukaku was next on the chopping block.

 **And break.**

 **A nice big chapter for this.**

 **Two more chapters left until the big surprise which I promise will make it more interesting. On the 3rd chapter following this one, you'll see what I'm talking about.**

 **For Miya from Sekirei, I'll put her in somewhere. Trust me on that. I was lying there in my bed and I couldn't help but realise that this fanfic will be very very long.**

 **Chapter 14 coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 signing out. Peace. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackSpirit101 has returned. Naruto will soon meet his sister most likely in this chapter. If it isn't then it will be shown later. Jiraiya won't make an appearnace in this fanfic, sorry guys.**

 **On another note, what's Naruto going to do? His house is filled with so many women who are drop dead gorgeous. Many people would kill to be in his position just to be like him even for one night.**

 **Anywho onto the chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 **"Demon Talking"**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Chapter 14

To say the training for Naruto was going well would be the best way to explain it.

 **Flashback**

23 days before the trining was about to end, Naruto got rid of the seal on Anko's neck which made her very, very happy. So happy infact that Shura decided to cut the training short for that day as Anko was trying to remove Naruto's pants and succeeding. 21 days before the training month was about to end, Akeno returned with Rias Gremory and her peerage. With a few others in tow.

It was Raizer's peerage and who could be Rias' brother, or father as well.

"Greetings Flame-sama." greeted Rias as she bowed to Naruto, shocking the entire of her peerage before they did the same. Raizer and his peerage also did the same.

Once they got up the one with brunette hair as well as the one with blue hair asked the million dollar question which was on her peerage's minds.

"Boucho, why did you bow?" asked Issei.

"As you know, there are three dimensions in this world. The first is ours, Makai, then it is Assiah the world of man. Then there is the most strongest one where the top notch demons come from. Gehenna." replied Rias.

"But that doesn't answer why you bowed?" asked Xenovia.

"As you know in the lowest depths of Makai there is us yes?" said Rias.

"Yeah?" replied Issei.

"Well, Gehenna demons have always been one step above us in power and we've also had a pact with them." replied Rias.

"That still doesn't answer the question." snapped Xenovia.

"Xenovia. He's the son of Satan from Gehenna. The only true Satan to ever exist. Onii-sama can't even match Gehenna Satan's power." said Rias.

"But how can we prove that this kid is the son of Satan? Does he have the flames?" asked one of Raizer's pieces.

Sighing at the display of conversation directed at him, Naruto drew the sword with his new flames springing to life.

"Does this prove it?" asked Naruto.

The piece said nothing but nod very fast. Sighing again, Naruto sheathed the sword with his flames leaving his form.

"Now to the subject at hand. In order to keep the prince of Gehenna in our good books the high class devils from Makai have assembled here so you may choose one or two of us to take as your lover. It is to ensure that we are always in your service." said Rias with Issei now crying anime tears as he thought he'd lose his Rias.

Carefully eyeing afew of the people gathered infront of him, he noticed the majority of them were ogling him. No doubt they wanted to be with him because of his status. But only a select few saw him for who he was.

Pointing at only two girls he called their names when Rias called them.

"I choose Akeno and Xenovia to take." said Naruto.

"What?" was all the groups said bewildered.

"Why them?" asked Rias.

"They are the only two which show signs of wanting to get to know me, and not because of my status. But for me." replied Naruto.

"Is what he says true?" asked Rias to Akeno and Xenovia who replied by only nodding.

"Very well." said Rias as she turned to Naruto. "Treat them with the utmost love."

"I always do." said Naruto.

"Very well. We'll be off. We'll be at the wedding." said Rias as they vanished via magic circle leaving Akeno and Xenovia.

"So... Where we going to sleep?" asked Xenovia.

"That's the problem. Our last two beds have been taken." said Naruto.

"I see. Then we can share." said Akeno as she didn't mind sharing with the one who stole her heart in only a day.

"I know a place." said Kushina.

"Where?" asked Shura.

"Minato's clan estate. There's loads of space there." replied Kushina.

"Then it's settled. We move there. Thanks." said Naruto as he went back to training.

Xenovia and Akeno couldn't help but wonder why there were three candles and a fire extinguisher. Until the candles burst into flames and Shura doused it with the fire extinguisher.

"I told you. Light the candles, not engulf them in your unholy flames." said Shura as she placed the fire extinguisher down.

"Easy for you say." said Naruto as he layed out three more and tried again.

 **13 days til Chunin Exam finals.**

After what seemed like forever, Naruto could finally light the ones on the end and not engulf them in flames. He could even control the intesity on the flames. Meaning he could make the flames burn brighter or softer. During the training, Shura was a full on drill sergent, but when it came to the night, she and Kushina were freaks in bed, having sessions with Naruto.

His training with his youki and sword skills were going smoothly. Thanks now fully using his youki he discovered he had 10 tails which were full black, Kurimi thought they were cut as she showed that she had pure silver tails. They moved into the estates amd true to her Kushina's word, it was big. Akeno chose to sleep in the room closer to Naruto with Xenovia doing the same and they even layed with him, but they really wanted to do _that_ with him.

Naruto promised them he will do it, but only when he's reached the age of 18. Much to their disappointment, at least they could share a bed with him. His grasp on youki was very strong and he had already learnt a few tailed based attacks. Such as Tailed Beast Ball and Tailed Beast Cannon. He took more to the Tailed Beast Cannon than anything.

He learnt also the Uzumaki sword style and he even made his own. Naming it Hell Burner Style. Much to its name, it used a large amount of flames to use and it also ate away at his youki.

He even slept with Kushina and she wouldn't trade it for anything. He loved his women and they loved him. Nothing was going to change that. That was when he received the meesage from the new Mizukage. Things were only getting interesting. In the sealed letter was also a picture of Mei Terumi wearing a bikini which was alittle too small for her. That was it. Naruto now knew she wanted him.

 **End Flashback.**

 **Day of the finals**

A large crowd had gathered and were waiting for the matches to begin. Kushina and the girls were sitting next to Ino and Sakura. Ino didn't care but Sakura kept eyeing them, thinking they were here to steal her 'Sasuke-kun'.

In the Kage booth was Mei terumi the new Mizukage, the Hokage, and the Kazekage. After giving his speech about hwo the will of fire was all this and that...blah blah blah...no one cares. The matches began. Neji was waiting for Naruto to show up but still nothing.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Who cares. I'm interested in Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

Ino just rolled her eyes. She wondered if Sakura will ever get out of her stupor for the emo.

Back at the stadium grounds, Neji just smirked. But that smirk soon vanished as the clouds soon turned black and a blue like flames descended from the heavens. Stopping just 2 feet off the floor, it took shape of Naruto Uzumaki.

In all his flaming glory for all to see. He wasn't going to hide anymore. It was time for them to see who he was.

"Hokage-sama. Is that Naruto?" asked Mei Terumi.

"Yes, that is him." said Sarutobi.

"But the flames seem different, they seem to have a stronger feel to it." mumbled Sarutobi as he eyed the flames.

"What?" said the Kazekage.

"It's like they aren't full of hatred anymore." reiterated Sarutobi.

"Either way I want to see what this guy can do." said Mei now licking her lips.

Back down at the stadium, Neji was horrified to see the very flames his father used to tell him about. The very flames that took his mother away from them.

"You have the power of Satan in you." snarled Neji.

"You think I didn't know that?" said Naruto as he swung the sword around.

"I'll avenge my mother you took from me." said Neji flaring his Byakugan.

"You have the wrong idea. That wasn't me." said Naruto.

Having had enough of this nonssense, Neji charged at Naruto with the intent to kill.

Blocking the moves like it was nothing, Naruto delivered a powerful punch to Neji's jaw sending him tumbling a few feet away from them.

Groaning as he got up, Neji watched as Naruto pulled the scabard off his back and sheathed Kurikara making the flames leave his body.

"Neji, there is one thing I'll tell you. But I'll save it until our fight has ended." said Naruto as he pulled out a small radio and set it on the ground.

Going through a set of handsigns Naruto's eyes flashed red and Neji was locked in place. Picking up the radio, Naruto made his way to Neji and placed his index finger in his forehead.

"See the pain in the world. Devil Art: Gehenna Eyes." said Naruto and Neji was thrown into a world of where Gehenna was king.

That was when Naruto played the song, he loved when he did this jutsu.

 **Play Nightcore This Is Halloween [Halloween Special] or the normal Nightcore This is Halloween doesn't matter which one you use. I recommend the second one.**

Looking around Neji could only describe the place as twisted. Walking down the streets were what looked like people, but when he reached to one of the people they spun around to show a mangled face with their eyes gouged out. With fear plastered on his face he heard what sounded like a music box being played, this just sent shivers up his spine as he looked in horror at the thing infront of him.

 **"Hi."** said the zombie like person as she began to walk to Neji. She spoke in two voices, one was what a normal civilian sounds like but the other was demonic.

"This can't be happening." said Neji as he spun around only to come face to face with another one of the creatures like the woman.

 **"Where you going? Time to play with us."** said the civilian.

Neji bolted for the nearest area to hide from the things. This was his nightmare played out. That was the thing about Devil Art: Gehenna Eyes. They played out the person's nightmares and drove the person mad, depending how long it will take for you to break.

"This is not real. This is not real." said Neji as he clutched his head.

"Please me help me." came a voice from somewhere.

Neji looked around to find the voice. But he saw nothing. Then he heard it again.

"Please help me." said the voice.

"Where are you?" asked Neji.

"I'm here came the voice." as a ethereal person came to life before his very eyes. It was a little girl wearing a blue dress and had her hair tied in two pig tails.

"Who are you?" asked Neji.

"I don't know that myself. We must put these souls to rest." said the girl as she took Neji's hand.

She led him out side where the scenery changed. Now they were inside of Konoha, bodies littered the floor and the smell of rotting flesh hung in the air. Cries of sadness were heard as the girl lead her to where the souls were waiting to be saved.

She led him to the academy, but when they entered the door slid closed witha loud slam. Spinning around Neji saw the door was now nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" asked Neji as he looked at the girl.

She didn't move one bit and her bangs hid her eyes.

"Monsters don't deserve to live." she said.

"What?" asked Neji as he lifted the girl's head only to see her eyes gone and a wicked smile plastered across her face.

 **"Let's play a game."** she said as she grabbed a pair of scissors on the table.

"A game?" said Neji as he shook with fear. He already soiled himself from the horrors.

 **"Let's play, hide and seek. If I find you I win, you I don't then you win."** she said as the smile grew even more creepy.

 **"Ready"** she said.

 **"Go!"** she said as she drove the scissors into Neji's gut.

Forcing the scissors out Neji grabbed his gut and sped to the door which now materialised. Searching for a way out his mind became clouded with panic as he heard the creepy laugh of the little girl in the other room.

 **"Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are?"** she said as she looked around the classrooms one by one, clearly toying with her prey.

Looking back to see the girl pass by the classroom, Neji gave out a sigh of relief. But that was hort lived as the girl appeared from above the table he was hiding under, with a shit eating grin on her face while laughing hard.

 **"Found you. You lose."** she said as she dropped off the table and pinned Neji down and drove the scissors into him.

 **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"** cackled the girl as she repeatedly drove the scissors into Neji's body again and again and again.

 **"No more talking."** she said as she reached into Neji's mouth and cut off his tongue. With the same music box sound echoing, meshing with the echoes of the girls psychotic laughs.

 **End song. Song fades out.**

Neji screamed in horror as his darkest nightmare played out infront of him.

"Yeah, you're done." said Naruto as he threw down the now unconscience and twitching Neji.

"Call the match. He won't be waking up for another 7 hours." said Naruto.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." said the referee.

Slowly everyone clapped for Naruto, starting with the women he loved and then the whole area boomed and echoed with cheers.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"Devil Art: Gehenna Eyes. It is one of the most strongest jutsu in Naruto-kun's arsenal." replied Shura as she just loved the way Naruto used that power. Anko was the wierdest when she found out about the power. She even asked Naruto to use it on her. Funny thing when Naruto learnt his jutsu had no effect on her. And for some reason, it turned her on. Wierd.

The next match was about to begin and Naruto made his way to the top of where the competator's booth was. Standing there were the two new edditons to his harem. Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki of Matatabi and shinobi of Kumo. And the next was Fu, jinchuuriki of Chomei and shinobi of Taki. They only began love Naruto when he asked them out and they fell inlove with him ever since that day. They were unhappy for sharing with the other girls, but they eventually settled the bad blood and got along with them.

The next match was about to begin. And Naruto was fired up beyond comprehension. Only problem was Yugao who was perched on a tree eyeing the son of Satan.

"I'll never forgive him for what he did." she said as she looked on in disgust.

 **Chapter 14 done.**

 **Chapter 15 will be released soon and then soon after that chapter 16, stay tuned for more of Naruto's Flames.**

 **Did the song Nightcore This Is Halloween send shivers down your spine? It a little bit did for me when I watch the AMV with Another. I recommend you watch but keep little children away.**

 **This will be the schedule for the next three days:**

 **Saturday-Break**

 **Sunday-Break**

 **Monday-New chapter.**

 **Please don't think I'm abandoning it the fanfic, for I'm far from that. I'm just going away to unwind and relax.**

 **During the time I'm away please rate and review. Thank you for all your support people, I take these things close to my heart knowing that you kind people exist out there. May God bless you all and stay safe out there. Good night.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo guys and girls. I'm back. Even if it was just two days of a break, I feel better. I love going to a place which has a lake or river. It always calms me.**

 **Naruto's Flames have been growing in popularity with so many views. I'm so proud of my creation.**

 **There will be a few surprises in this fanfic so stay tuned.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

Chapter 15

Alot of the matches went the same, Kankuro forfeited, Temari kicked Shikimaru's ass and both Fu and Yugito ended in a stalemate. They both agreed to it so they could get to know the girls in Naruto's life a little better.

Akeno and Xenovia really really loved Naruto. Xenovia was one of the reasons why Naruto couldn't sleep a few of the nights. When she would say she would lie on him, she literaly meant lie on him. It was incredible. But after a few nights, she got it out her system and now slept properly.

Akeno was more of the wierd one as she would make a lot of advances on Naruto. His first night, she almost succeeded, if Kurimi and Kushina hadn't pried her off Naruto.

But Naruto didn't need to think about that as his match against Gaara was going to start very soon. Both Gaara and Naruto walked down with Naruto leaving Kurikara in the hands of Yugito and Fu.

As they were about to start the match, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Yo, are we late?" he asked adding alot of emphasis on the late part.

"You're so late that Sasuke was disqualified." said Genma.

"Who took my place? I deserve this more than the idiot." snapped Sasuke.

"If you must know. It was me." said Naruto as he eyed Sasuke.

"Get out here dobe. You couldn't hope to challenge me." said Sasuke getting a roar of cheers from the civilians.

"Don't start with that bullshit. After all you don't wann look bad infront of your own mother." said Naruto as he pointed to Mikoto who just waved like nothing happened.

"So my mother returns eh? Good, she can be used to produce powerful Uchiha for me." said Sasuke.

"You really don't understand it do you? She wasn't ever an Uchiha. She was actually someone who had the Sharigan implanted into her." said Naruto.

"Nonssense, she's and Uchiha." snapped Sasuke.

"Because of a forged document. Open your eyes Sasuke, this world isn't yours to command. There are stronger forces at work." said Naruto as he signalled Yugito to draw Kurikara.

Which she did. The blade was drawn and the flames burst to life around Naruto as he glared at Sasuke who was shocked to see the flames around Naruto.

"Shocked? I would be too. These flames are something only I can control. This power is a result of me being the son of Satan." said Naruto.

"So you are the reason my brother attacked my clan." said Sasuke.

"Wrong. Itachi killed the clan because he was afraid of them putting a stop to the peace. They were planning of overthrowing the power of the world with a coup d'tat, but he stopped them. I take my hat off to him for preserving the peace like that." said Naruto.

"He shouldn't have. The Uchiha deserve the power of the world. No one can hope to be like us." snarled Sasuke.

And just like that, the blue default flames around Naruto turned purple, then a full midnight black with the flame like horns on his head growing in size.

"Sasuke, let's just leave. We don't want to cause anymore problems than there already is." said Kakashi as he gave Naruto a light nod.

With Naruto getting the message, they went back to the fight.

"Begin." said Genma jumping back.

The cork on Gaara's gourd flew off and Naruto caught it with one hand. He knew of the brutallity of Gaara's attacks. And with what he heard from Gai, the sand was both a weapon and a shield. So there was no choice but to use _that_ ability.

Using the youki Naruto gained from Kurimi he grew 5 black tails and his ears completely disappeared only to form two fox ears on his head.

"Ready?" asked Naruto with Gaara nodding.

 **Play Nightcore SCAVA.**

Naruto vanished in a burst of speed and sent Gaara into the wall of the stadium. Groaning from the sudden attack Naruto reappeared and delievered several attacks to Gaara's mid section.

Having had enough Gaara released a large amount of sand at Naruto which caused him to jump back.

Getting up Gaara began to throw large amounts of sand at Naruto dodged with ease. It looked like he had the upper hand in this fight. But it was wrong.

 **Up in the spectator's stands.**

 **"This doesn't look good."** said Kurimi.

"How so?" asked Akeno.

 **"The form Naruto-kun is using is powerful yes. But it eats youki at an incredible rate. He only trained in this form for a few times and he can only last for at least 3 minutes."** replied Kurimi.

"But what about his sword. Kuriguri was it?" asked Xenovia.

 **"Kurikara."** corrected Kurimi. **"And no, Naruto-kun isn't going to use Kurikara. He must give his powers of Satan a rest every now and then. There is a reson why he hides his chest in bandages now.".**

"What is wrong with his chest?" asked Haku.

"It's not something you can heal. It's something demonic. The more he uses his new flames, the more his body turns into a demon. We noticed it when he was training with his black flames. We don't know what will happen should he be consumed by that type of power." said Kushina.

"Who cares. A demon is a demon." said Sakura.

 **"Can I kill her now?"** asked Kurimi now getting mad.

"Not yet." replied Shura.

 **Back at the fight.**

Naruto had managed to get Gaara against the ropes. Which caused Gaara to create a ball of sand. He was totally forgetting about the plan and now things were going to go to hell.

Naruto jumped onto the rim of the stadium and began to go through multiple handsigns. Not even the most trained Sharigan could even up at the rate at which Naruto was doing the handsigns.

Boar, Tora, Boar, Tiger, Rat, Boar, Ram.

The seals were complete and Naruto slammed his hands together. What sounded like the screams of tortured souls echoed through the jutsu that Naruto had made. The entire sky turned grey with thunderclouds as lightning split the sky.

"Devil Art: Tormented Souls." said Naruto as his palms glowed a bright red.

Jumping down from the rim he landed on the ground and sent the jutsu through the ground. At first, nothing happened, but then they saw it. Small cracks burst through the ground and lava swept through the ground.

That was when they saw it again. The very souls of those trapped in Gehenna came out, screaming and clawing at the ground as they tried to escape. But they couldn't as there was a very clear chain linked to them all over the place on the bodies.

 **End song.**

Clawing away at the shield of sand, Naruto was horrified to see what Gaara had become, it was Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki.

"Fuck." was all Naruto said as he cancled the jutsu.

Just then the Hokage booth exploded with the Kazekage holding a kunai to the Hokage's throat and Mei in a battle stance facing the Kazekage.

Jumping into action to defend Mei Terumi, Naruto sped to help the goddess of Mist. But as he made it to the roof, four beings jumped out of their hiding places. But one caught Naruto's eye. She had blood red hair with a few pieces of blonde streaks in it. She had what looked like a different sword but looked similar to Kurikara. Her ears were pointed like Naruto's and she had a tail, like him.

Tayuya was in the same boat as she looked at the guy who looked like her, physical features and all except for the length on hair.

"Kurigari." said Shura as she landed next to Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto as he turned his attention to Shura.

"That girl wields the sister blade of Kurikara. That sword is called Kurigari." said Shura.

"Then that means..." said Naruto as he suddenly realised who he was looking at.

"Yeah. That's your long lost twin Naruto. Say hello to her would you." said Orochimaru as he pulled off the veil covering his face.

"Sis?" was all Naruto said.

"Nii?" was all Tayuya said as she looked at the man infront of her.

She too had been searching for her brother, but when Orochimaru said that he was dead she gave up. But here he was, alive and well.

But her body didn't let her move. It was because of the blasted cursed seal on her neck.

What was Naruto going to do now knowing his twin was working for the enemy? Find out on the next episode.

 **Yay. Naruto finally sees his sister.**

 **I chose the name for her sword. That is my OC. The blade.**

 **Well done on those guessing right.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 16 coming soon.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blackspirit101 here. This episode will be the final arc for the Naruto series before we begin the next stage of the fanfic. After this chapter is done, we'll enter the next stage of Naruto's Flames, the Rosario + Vampire arc. I've been waiting for this moment and I'm guessing many of you have been as well.**

 **As for some of the questions: Kakashi will be paired with a few of the women so stay tuned.**

 **Well, enough talking and let's delve into the final chapter of the Naruto arc before he starts a new journey.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimers: I own Nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 16

As Naruto lay on the bed in the hospital for the second time, he couldn't help but wonder what just happened. Now his right arm was covered in bandages. Things were getting very hard to keep hidden. Yes he was in his rights to show everyone who he was. Yes he saved the village, but now things had gone to the hounds. So to speak.

First he lost his sister, and secondly the snake bastard got away.

 **Flashback start.**

As the barrier was erected around Mei and the others. Naruto was conversing with his long lost sister.

"What happened?" asked Naruto as he looked at his sister.

"I wanted to find you. But when this fucker told me you were dead I gave up looking for you. I glad to see you're still alive." said Tayuya.

"But, you seem different." said Naruto.

"Yeah. Sorry about that bro. But, I want to know you more." said Tayuya as she got up and walked to her brother.

"Don't even try it Tayuya. You belong to me now remember." said Orochimaru as he made the cursed seal on her neck glow.

"Nii!" she screamed as she clutched her neck.

"Sis. Orochimaru, you're a deadman." said Naruto as he drew Kurikara and charged at the barrier.

 **Play Starset My Demons**

But as he neared it the sword bounced off like it was nothing.

"The fuck?" said Naruto as he regained his footing.

"That's some powerful shit right there." said Shura drawing her sword.

"No shit, tell me something I don't know." retorted Naruto.

"Go assist with the evac of the civies." replied Shura.

"Fine." said Naruto as he bounded off who was soon joined by Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei." said Naruto as he saw his teacher run next to him.

"Naruto, we've got a major problem." said Kakashi making Naruto come to a stop.

"What now? The sky falling down?" asked Naruto.

"Worse." said Kakashi as he pointed at something.

Naruto followed to where the finger was pointed and just there, by the wall was Shukaku and Manda.

"Grand." was all Naruto said as he began to switch from his default blue flames to his purple flames.

"I know. Focus on getting the civilians away, then join me in the fight against the tanuki and the snake." said Kakashi.

"You got it." said Naruto as they went their seperate ways.

As Naruto sped across the rooftops he noticed a squad of ANBU helping a group of civilians.

Jumping down he went assist but was stopped by an ANBU with purple hair and wore a Neko mask.

"You're not welcome here." she said in a cold tone.

"Don't care, if you want to get these civies out then you need all the help you can get." said Naruto as he sheathed Kurikara.

Grunting at knowing he was right, Yugao allowed the half demon through to aid the civilians. It actually surprised her that the son of Satan was willing to help people who weren't like him.

"Sound!" came a cry from one of the ANBU.

And true to his word, up on the rooftops was a whole platoon of Sound shinobi armed to the teeth.

"Fuck." said Naruto as he drew Kurikara with Yugao doing the same.

"Flame Haze!" shouted Naruto as he swung Kurikara resulting in a wave of blue flames to burst forth at them.

Yugao just stood there stunned at the display of power. This person was commanding a wave of flames to act as a wall to keep the enemy out.

"Get going! I can't hold this for long!" shouted Naruto to Yugao.

She just nodded and helped the civilians get to safety. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto was happy that some people could co operate with him once in a while. But it was that very reason that made him drop his guard as a kunai clipped his right arm. Dropping the flame wall Naruto dropped to the floor clutching his arm. That was when he registered the kunai was laced with poison.

"Not good." said Naruto as he clutched the already healing wound. He felt dizzy so he placed his flaming sword into the ground to stabilise him.

Sound shinobi poured forth, attempting to destroy the still fleeing civilians. Seeing this, Naruto pulled his heavy body up, sheathed Kurikara and decided to go once again into his kitsune form.

Drawing out Kurimi's gift of youki, Naruto entered his 7 tails fox state. His skin peeled off as a bone like skeleton ripped over his body. Growling demonicly Naruto sped at unbelieveable speeds to the Sound shinobi.

Slamming into a few of them, Naruto clawed away, tearing them to shreds as he howled in rage. But as soon as the cloak came, it vanished leaving an exhausted Naruto.

"Incoming!" shouted one of the ANBU as they watched a barrage of kunai and shuriken come closer and closer.

Yugao and her fellow ANBU shielded the civilians from the incoming barrage but after several minutes they opened their eyes to see nothing. Looking behind them they saw Naruto standing there, flames and all shielding them from the shuriken and kunai. Blood flowed out his mouth as he dropped to the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Yugao still bewildered that he just saved them.

"Not really." replied Naruto as he pulled out the items from his back.

"That looks painful." she said.

"Trust me, I've been through worse." said Naruto as he got up with Akeno and Xenovia running up to him.

"Naruto-kun, your arm." said Xenovia as he saw his arm had cracks and a few pieces of blue light coming from a few of the cuts.

"Damn." was all Naruto said as he sped to Shukaku, leaving the two Devils to take care of the civilians.

"I swear, he doesn't know when to stop." said Xenovia as he hefted her giant blue sword, Durandal onto her shoulder.

"But we love that about him." said Akeno as they got to work helping the civilians.

 **End song.**

 **End flashback.**

And now here he was. Gaara was now better and finally rested for a good whole day before they left, but not before Temari gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

And now he had reports of the council demanding Naruto to either, hand everything he knew and owned to Sasuke or be sent into banishment. That bastard, what gave Sasuke the right to demand such things.

His lovers and his sensei defied the council of such actions but the council overruled them and gave the order, with the civilians doing the same by cheering for getting rid of their saviour.

Walking into his hosptial room was an unmasked Yugao with her head bowed to him.

"Yugao-san. What can I do for you?" asked Naruto.

"I want your forgiveness. I have been so hard on you and yet you saved me and the others regardless. For that, I'll always be by your side." said Yugao.

"There's no need to be so formal." said Naruto. "I understand why you hated me, it was because you lost your parents to the blue flames on the night my father broke through the barrier. But trust me, I'm nothing like him. I care for people like you. And all I ask, is that you come with me wherever I go, with my lovers." said Naruto.

"About that..." said Yugao looking away.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"...They've been ordered to stay here in the village and they are to remain in the loyalty to the Uchiha." replied Yugao.

"That bastard doesn't know the meaning of: Not yours." said Naruto as blue flames appeared on his body but died down when a sharp pain racked his body.

"I know. But you must rest up now. I'll wait outside hidden by the Northgate when you leave tomorrow." said Yugao.

"I thank you." said Naruto as he looked out the window with Yugao leaving.

"Banishment huh? Well, they have just made their worst nightmare." said Naruto as everything he felt for Konoha turned into hatred. The third hokage was dead, Mei went back to Mist, his sister gone, and the people blamed him for the third's death. Naruto was going to see this village burn.

"Naruto-kun?" came a voice from the door.

Naruto looked towards the door, and saw Mikoto standing there.

"What can I do for you?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to keep a secret." said Mikoto.

"Sure." replied Naruto.

"I'm not Sasuke's mother or Itachi's. The Sharingan i have was from their mother. I know Sasuke thinks I'm his mother but I'm not. Itachi knew from an early age but he still chose to see me as a mother. I feel guilty because of it." said Mikoto.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret hidden." said Naruto as he looked at her with love.

"Thank you." said Mikoto as she walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the forehead.

 **The next day.**

Naruto now stood outside the Northgate of Konoha with a sneering Sasuke, a cheering crowd of happy villagers, his depressed lovers and a worried Kakashi.

Stepping forward was Homuro, one of the council members that despised Naruto for everything he had.

"This is your last chance demon. Give everything you own to Sasuke-sama as well as your lovers, or be banished to the world outside the Elemental Nations." said Homuro.

"Burn in hell." said Naruto.

"So be it. You are hearby banished from the village, never to return again." said Homuro with the crowd roaring in cheers of finally getting rid of the monster that kept them awake at night.

Walking away from the village, Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he moved further away from the village. Jumping from a tree, Yugao landed next to him with her clothes and other neccessities in her backpack on her back.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"Have no idea." replied Naruto.

"How about attend a school for people like you." came a voice from behind them.

Naruto immediately drew Kurikara with Yugao getting into a battle stance. But standing behind them was a sort of priest cladded in white, with the hood hiding his face, the only thing you could see was the glowing eyes behind the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he sheathed Kurikara not picking up any form of hostility in this guy.

"I'm the headmaster of Yokai Academy. A school for monster, by monsters and always for them. But you may call me headmaster son of Satan." said the creepy monk.

"You know who I am?" asked Naruto.

"Of course. But the monsters at Yokai don't, so keep that a secret." said the headmaster.

"Sure thing." said Naruto.

"These are the documents to secure your position in Yokai Academy. But there is something you should know about these monsters. They aren't strong enough to go toe to toe against a person like you, even though they're from the deepest pits of Makai. So just be careful." he said handing Naruto the documents.

"And as I told you before. I will be careful." said Naruto as he took the documents.

"Good, see you in class." said the headmaster as he walked off.

"So what do you think?" asked Yugao.

"I say take it. This will be a good opportunity to explore the world." said Naruto as they walked off.

Yes, this was the day Naruto was going to discover new things. New people, new everything. Let's just hope he won't make the same mistake in this Yokai Academy than the one in the village. And that mistake was to get too comfortable.

Stay tuned for more of Naruto's Flames.

 **And there you have it. The Naruto arc is over. Next chapter begins the Rosario + Vampire arc. Stay tuned for the next thrilling episode of Naruto's flames as our flaming hero takes on the world of Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Yay or nay?**

 **Naruto gets Yugao?**

 **Yay or Nay?**

 **Naruto gets Ruby.**

 **Yay or Nay?**

 **Naruto gains Nero's Devil Bringer from Devil May Cry.**

 **Yay or Nay?**

 **Naruto gets Shizuka Nekonomme**

 **Please Rate and Review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. First thing the bad news.**

 **I had an accident by accidently nudging this one car on the bumper leaving a pretty nasty scrape. Man I got the shout of my life from my parents last night wow. And now the good news. Naruto's Flames has returned with a jam packed new adventure and I've had three agents call me for a job interview yay.**

 **What a ride for Naruto so far. But things for the half demon is only heating up as he enters the world of Rosario + Vampire. This arc will begin at the beginning of Rosario + Vampire. I've also decided Naruto will make friends with Tsukune and the others.**

 **It's only fitting for Tsukune to become friends with the prince of Gehenna right? That way he'll get protection against the demons of Gehenna. Who knows, maybe Naruto'll give him a spot in the royal court in the end.**

 **As for the questions from the last chapter of the Naruto arc it will follow as such:**

 **Naruto will gain Nero's Bevil Bringer.**

 **Naruto will get Shizuka Nekonomme.**

 **Naruto will get Yugao.**

 **Naruto will get Ruby.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys.**

 **Anyway, let's get this party started.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 17

After getting the school clothes for Yokai Academy, Naruto was now on a bus with a very creepy bus driver, and a worried looking boy with black hair. The boy wore the exact same clothes as Naruto except he didn't have an orange tie, only red. He also didn't carry around a covered sword in a red cloth as well as his right arm covered in bandages.

Deciding to break the tension, Naruto strolled up to the boy and plopped down next to him.

"What's up?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, nothing much." replied the boy.

"Naruto." said Naruto.

"Huh?" said the boy.

"My name is Naruto. What's yours?" asked Naruto.

"Oh. Tsukune." replied the boy.

"Where you from?" asked Naruto.

"I'm from Kyoto." replied Tsukune.

"No kidding. So am I. Just moved there." said Naruto.

As they continued to converse, the bus drove into a tunnel and came to a stop at what looked like something from a horror movie. Opening the doors he let the two boys out.

"Be careful out here. This is not your average school." he said in his creepy voice.

"Seen worse." said Naruto.

"See you around." said the bus driver as he drove off.

Looking around, Tsukune couldn't help but worry again all of a sudden.

"Say Naruto. What you think?" asked Tsukune.

Not gettting a reply, he looked to see Naruto was gone.

"Hey wait up!" he called as he grabbed his baggage and ran to catch up to Naruto.

"Then don't fall behind." said Naruto.

As they walked along the creepy graveyard like pathway, Tsukune's curiosity reached its peek when he heard the sound of metal clinking together in the red cloth sleave.

"What's in the sleave?" asked Tsukune.

"A family hierloom." replied Naruto as he clutched the blade covered by the red cloth tighter.

At that moment they heard the sound of a ringing bell. Tsukune looked around frantically while Naruto moved over a little bit, knowing where it was coming from. Perks of being a demon, hearing and other senses were hightened beyond compare.

The bell was heard again and at the last sound something rammed into poor Tsukune's head. Groaning as he looked at who ploughed into him, Tsukune soon found himself blushing at the person who ran him over. On his chest was a very beautiful girl with pink hair and wearing the female version of the uniform. She had very beautiful emerald eyes and had a choker around her neck with beads running along the sides and stopping where a chain connected to a rosario like cross.

"Omote Moka Akashiya. What did I tell you about going off like that?" came another voice.

Looking at who said it. Naruto and Tsukune found themselves staring at what could be described as the girl's twin sister. But this one had a more stern face on her. She had silver hair instead of pink and her eyes were red and slitted unlike her twin. Her breasts and butt were also slightly larger than her sister giving her the older more mature look. She too had a choker around her neck, exactly like her sister.

"Sorry Ura-chan. It's just that I'm anemic and I can't seem to get enough blood." replied Omote as she saw blood run down Tsukune's nose, she licked it and then bit down on his neck, moaning as his blood flowed into her mouth.

Naruto just watched on in surprise. He heard of vampires but this was something very wierd. Turning his attention to the silver haired goddess, Naruto couldn't help but feel comfortable in her presence.

Things for him and Yugao have started to go very well. Yugao had put aside her grudge and get to know the half demon. Soon she found she liked him, too much infact. When they were alone, she would be all happy and lovey dovey around him, when he left she would pout and ask for 5 more minutes, which made Naruto submit and give her 5 more minutes to stroke his pointed ears and demon tail. She loved it when she stroked his tail, but on the first time when she stroked the tail she discovered that if she pulled on it, Naruto would scream in agony and then scold at her about his tail.

She quickly learnt that a demon from Gehenna's tail is extremely sensitive and will greatly affect the person. When they went out, she played the part of being Naruto's mother. Much to her dismay she agreed when Naruto told her that he loved her. That changed her mind and she agreed to do it.

"What?" she asked.

"I must have died and went to heaven to see you." said Naruto.

"Try something like that on me and I'll put you into the hospital." she said.

"Such harsh words. But I don't mind if you're my nurse." replied Naruto.

"Uh, Naruto-san, we're going to be late." said Tsukune who got up.

"Oh shit." said Naruto as he sped to the school.

That was when Ura saw it. The pointed ears on his head.

"What kind of monster is he?" she said to herself as she followed Naruto with Omote and Tsukune following close behind.

After getting the whole welcoming speech over and done with, the students went to their classes where they'll begin homeroom.

Slowly trudging in Naruto decided to sit at the back, right next to Tsukune on his right, and Ura Moka on his left. Sighing as he set Kurikara down he decided to try the telepathy thing he could do with Kurimi. He only ever did it once, and that was when she was inside him.

 _'Kurimi-chan. You there?'_ he thought.

 **"Naruto-kun. Good to hear your voice again my love."** said Kurimi with absolute joy to hear her lover again.

 _'Same here. How are things on your end?'_ asked Naruto.

 **"Not good. Sasuke tried to pull a fast one on Akeno-chan and Xenovia-chan, let's just say he won't be able to speak for a few days."** said Kurimi.

 _'Glad to hear it. Started my freshman year here at Yokai Academy. Things look good and I've made three new friends.'_ said Naruto as he leaned back in his chair.

 **"Glad to hear you're making friends out there. We saw you and Yugao leave together. Planning on adding her?"** asked Kurimi.

 _'She already told me she wants to be part of it. I agreed, but put in conditions while I'm out here.'_ replied Naruto.

 **"Oh? Like what?"** asked Kurimi.

 _'That when we go out in public, like when she comes to the school or a gathering type thing, she plays the part of my mother. But when we're alone, she can't take her hands off me. She's very handsy, especially on my tail.'_ said Naruto as he sighed through the link.

 **"Well nothing is more sensitive than a demon's tail. Regardless of whether you're a demon from Makai, or from Gehenna."** chuckled Kurimi.

 _'I know. Tell the girls I say hi. We're starting soon.'_ said Naruto.

 **"Will do."** said Kurimi as she disconnected from the link.

Naruto smiled as their teacher who had a very nice figure, glasses with her eyes closed, formal clothing and what looked like cats ears lying down ontop her head.( **A.N.** Look up Shizuka Nekonomme to get the image).

"Hello class." she said in a cheery voice.

"Hello ma'am." replied the class in unison.

Naruto felt like he was back in the academy. The way things went and they way they acted. Only difference was they were in a creepy school and not in the ninja academy.

"My name is Shizuka Nekonomme and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Now when living here on the school grounds, we have one rule. Never show anyone your monster form." she said.

"But what if there were humans here?" asked a very bulky person as his very long tongue pick up his pencil as he eyed Tsukune and Naruto.

Tsukune was worried sick while Naruto just looked around as if nothing happened.

"That would be unlikely Mr. Saizou. If a human were to get here would mean that our existance was compromised. They can't even get in here because of the barrier we've put up." replied Shizuka.

"Whatever." said Saizou as he put down his pencil and looked out the window.

"We'll now go down the list to see who is who." said Shizuka.

As she went down the list the door opened to reveal Moka from earlier. Immediately all the boys had hearts in their eyes and were asking her out. They didn't do that with her sister as she always scared them.

Spotting Tsukune she ran up to him and hugged the living daylights out of him, causing the boys to give him glares of death. Naruto just chuckled as he watched the display.

Going down the list she stopped on the one name she never thought she'd see at the very top of the list.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked.

"That's me." said Naruto as he waved his bandaged arm.

Looking at the man that was born on The Blue Night, she couldn't help but fear the man as she knew alot about that night. Many monsters feared the flames and now here was one, sitting right at the back with a scent that screamed demon. She was a Neko monster and her sense of smell was so strong she could smell what type of monster each person was. Swollowing a large lump in her throat she continued with the roster.

Getting out of her stupor she started the lesson. Doing as much as he could Naruto trained his mind to learn everything written on the board. He'd have to thank Kurimi for making his mind more stronger.

With the lesson ended, Naruto walked out the classroom with Ura, Omote and Tsukune with him.

"Did you hear? Apparently there is a high class monster here. Rumour is that he's from Gehenna." came one of the voices Naruto and Ura heard.

"Really? Sure hope I don't face him. Let alone get to know him." said another girl.

Ura, hearing that there was a person from Gehenna here in the school made her very happy.

"I'd like to see if he or she can best me in combat." said Ura.

"But sis. He's from Gehenna. They're stronger than us." said Omote.

"Is that true?" asked Tsukune.

"Yes, a Gehenna demon has way more power than us. A Shinso vampire can only stand against a demon for about 7 minutes before calling off the match, they say the first Shinso vampire came around after he made a deal with one of the demons from Gehenna. The demon gave him the power, in exchange for the ability to walk around in the sunlight. This particular vampire agreed to the terms and was granted the power of the demon, making him the first Shinso Vampire. But due to the demon taking away the ability to walk in the sun from the vampire turned the vampire into a nightstalker. Only three Shinso Vampires exist to this day. They can never go into the sunlight, the only time they can move around is at night." said Omote as she knew alot about the legend behind the Shinso Vampires. Her sister, not so much.

"Then how come you can walk in the sun?" asked Tsukune.

"That's the thing. One night, before the Shinso Vampires became three, there was a forth. On a full moon he approached the demon that gave them the power. He begged on his hands and knees to spare his wife and children. He begged the Gehenna demon to give his wife and 17 children the ability to walk in the sunlight again." said Ura as she knew this part. So much infact that she loved this part.

"What happened?" asked Naruto as he adjusted Kurikara on his shoulder.

"The demon gave the vampire a choice. The choice to have his family walk in the sunlight as well as any kin that should follow in his footsteps, but draining them of the lion's share of power, at the cost of his life, or have 10 000 vampire hearts delivered to him. His youngest daughter who was only 3 at the time included." replied Ura.

"But that's horrible." said Tsukune.

"Shut it Tsukune. The story's getting interesting." said Naruto as he wanted to know more as to what the Shinso Vampire was going to do.

"Without hesitating, the Shinso Vampire offered his own soul instead of 10 000 hearts of his own kin. He couldn't bear the pain he would see on the people he'd have to kill to save his family. More importantly, he couldn't kill his own daughter. He loved his children with all his heart. The demon accepted the offer and ripped the vampire in half and devoured the pieces. When her husband never came home, the wife of the Shinso Vampire was devastated. Deciding to meet him in the afterlife, she stepped into the sun hoping its rays would end her pain. But to her surprise, she never burned. Her husband died a hero. As a result, some vampires could walk in the sun, but we lost a large portion of our power. He died a hero." replied Ura.

"So beautiful. A story of wielding absolute power but also giving your family the chance to walk in the sun while having a large portion of your power stripped from you. Splendid." said Naruto as he wiped a pretend tear away. He was not kidding, the story really moved him, but it took something more than that to make him cry.

Lunch went very good. Except when Saizou decided to go after the Akashiya twins. Naruto, being very protective when it came to his friends and lovers, sprang into action and sent a powerful punch to Saizou's chest, sending him into a vending machine.

"Who would've thought you had quite the strength." said Ura as she was clearly impressed with the display of power.

"Maybe we should have a spar later." said Naruto as he winked at her.

"Certainly." said Ura as the bell rang signaling the end of break.

The lessons went the same, Naruto took down as many notes as possible and even helped Tsukune understand what was being asked.

When the day finally ended, they walked down the graveyard pathway, but suddenly, Saizou jumped out from nowhere. Kicking both Naruto and Tsukune away he grabbed Omote and bounded off into the forest.

"Damn that shit." said Ura as she bounded after him to save her sister.

With Tsukune out cold, Naruto found this to be a very good opportunity to use Kurikara. Taking the sleave off he rolled it up and shoved it into her pocket, after he pocketed the sleeve he drew the blade.

Instantly, his blue flames burst to life around him and he shot off like a bullet to where Ura went running.

As Ura ran she couldn't help but feel like there was something following her. Looking behind her she noticed a ball of blue flames speeding faster than anything she had ever seen in her life making its way to where Saizou was.

 **With Saizou.**

After dropping the unconscience Omote onto the ground he couldn't help but love the way she looked. But as he savoured the look of the beautiful pinkette a blue blur slammed into him pushing him into several trees before he hit the cliff making a dent in the cliff.

Looking up to who ploughed into him, Saizou sent a death glare to whoever slammed into him. But his death glare soon left his face as he saw the approaching form of the blue flamed being.

"You're... You're..." said Saizou as his mind couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"I'm... I'm... Finish your sentence dammit!" shouted Naruto with the flames around him growing in heat.

"The blue flames. You're the son of Satan." said Saizou in fear.

"Yes I am. Now listen, and listen good. Stay away from my friends. Am I understood?" asked Naruto as his left eye turned red with a black slitted pupil.

Saizou just nodded as fast as his head could.

"I said do you understand?" snapped Naruto.

"Yes sama. I understand. I will never touch them again." said Saizou.

"Good. Now leave before I set you alight. Say one word. ONE word about my powers and flames, I'll gut you before you say Gehenna." said Naruto in a dark voice.

Saizou got up as fast as he could and bolted the hell out of there. One thing was for certain, Saizou wasn't going to bother Omote or Ura for a long time.

Sheathing the sword and using his super speed back to where he crashed, he bolted to where Tsukune was. Once getting back there, he slipped Kurikara back into its cloth covering and layed down to pretend he was knocked out.

 **With Ura.**

Reaching her sister, she was grateful to see she was unharmed. But no Saizou. Surveying the surroundings, she saw several broken trees, a massive dent in the side of the cliff. But what caught her attention the most was the charred ground formed trench on the one side.

"What caused this?" she said to no one as she picked up her sister and walked over to where the boys were.

Making her way back she noticed Naruto was awake and trying to wake Tsukune. After his 17th try Naruto settled on slamming Kurikara on his head.

"Ow ow ow ow." said Tsukune as he clutched his head in pain.

"Then wake up when I answer." said Naruto as he got up forgetting one thing.

Looking at the item of visibility, Ura looked on with utter fascination as Naruto's tail swished around on display for all to see.

 _'I wonder what monster has a tail like that? What type of monster is he?'_ thought Ura as she watched the tail move around before Naruto realised it and tucked it away.

Things were only starting to get interesting. And they will only get stranger as time went on for the new group of friends.

 **Yay, Chapter 17 done.**

 **So Naruto drew Kurikara and showed Saizou who he was. Will Saizou blab it to everyone that the son of Satan is attending the school? Or will he keep his mouth shut like a good little doggy.**

 **Stay tuned for more exciting chapters of Naruto's Flames.**

 **Chapter 18 coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people. Thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter is here. I thank you all for the support. I am starting to push this to the next level. As you've noticed Ura Moka has gotten intersted in why Naruto has a tail and pointed ears.**

 **All I can say is that Naruto will have a hard time to protect his friends when Ura keeps looking to see the signs of what monster he is. So using his flames infront of them is out of the question.**

 **I know. Why doesn't he tell them?**

 **To answer that question, let me answer it with another question. What happened in Konoha when he showed everyone his powers of Satan?**

 **They demanded him to hand them over or be banished. He thinks that should this happen, he'll be ostrisied again or worse, shunned.**

 **Either way it's going to be a very good arc. Stay tuned.**

 **I'm thinking of writing a new fanfic for the Naruto franchise. It will be a Naruto who has the powers of the prototype like Alex Mercer, but we'll see with that one. Let me know if you want me to publish it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 18

The entire night Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep. Reason being? Two words: His Father.

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling as his father spoke hatred into his head and even spoke that if his friends found out he'd be lonely again. Then his father told him about the gate which will open soon, and he can come home. Him, and his sister.

Naruto shot out of bed sweating up a storm as his purple flames sprung to life around him protecting their master. Unfortunately the only thing his flames protected him from was the cold air blowing against his skin. Which resulted in his bed sheets to burn to a crisp.

"Dammit, did it again." said Naruto as he threw away the old ones and pulled out a new set.

This was the third time this happened. Waking up in sweat, the flames acting up and the sheer power his flames were gaining. Then, there was the other fact.

Getting up and walking around his dorm room, Naruto flipped his lamp on and walked up to the mirror in his bathroom. Peeling off the bandage on his right arm, he let it fall to reveal his now exposed arm. There were cracks along his arm and a few things that looked like scales coming out. Black scales. But that didn't really bother him the most, what did was the eerie blue glow coming from the cracks on his arm. Groaning in pain as he ran his hand over the cracks he took off his shirt and did the same with his bandages on his shirt. There were the same things on his chest as his arm.

"Looks like it's gotten worse." he said to himself as he walked back into his bedroom.

That was when something caught his eye. At the foot of the dorms was what looked like a girl with such beautiful long hair wearing a nightgown showing her very gorgeous body. She had a heart shaped face similar to that of a goddess and had brownish red eyes that looked like their gaze could cut through steel. Her hair was tied up in a hime style with a white bow, such beauty.

Walking out of his bedroom, Naruto walked down the stairs and met up with her. Naruto met her where she was standing by the tree where she asked the question on her mind.

"Are you...?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." said Naruto as he knew this question too many times. And whenever he answered the question, he was greeted with hateful glares and harsh words.

"It's honor to be in your presence Flame-sama." she said as she bowed to him.

"What?" was all Naruto said as she got back up.

"I'm a Sekirei. My name is Miya Asama. And to be in your presence is the truest thing I cannot begin to comprehend." she said.

"This is new." said Naruto.

"Can I see them?" asked Miya.

Nodding his head, he activated his flames with his tail shooting from out behind him.

"It's beautiful." she said as she reached out and felt the blue embers. To her surprise they didn't burn her hand.

"Why do you not treat me the same?" asked Naruto as he deactivated his flames.

"Because I think you have a reason to be alive. Everyone does." said Miya.

"So why are you awake?" asked Naruto.

"I was walking by when I saw your room glow with a purple flame, but the one you showed me was different." said Miya.

"That's because my flames have reached maturity. I can control which flames are produced. I can change the colour to black and to purple." said Naruto.

"I can see that you have been in pain." she said as she stroked Naruto's cracked arm.

"What do you know about it?" asked Naruto.

"As it turns out, you have two demonic powers inside you. No doubt one being from Gehenna, and the other being from Makai." responded Miya.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto.

"Gehenna and Makai are the only two demon worlds here. So there's my theory..." said Miya with Naruto mentally slapping himself for that stupid question.

Miya explained to him that with the power of two demons in one person will cause a large amount of pain on the person, but should the person survive, they became a force to be reckoned with. His nightmares were just the beginning. As the nightmares were a result of two things. The dominant power showing shomething and the second thing being the merging of the powers.

"Do you have anything to make the pain easier?" asked Naruto.

Miya shook her head. "Unfortunately no. This is something only your will to fight can ease your pain. Live through this, and you will become a god among mortals. Your power will even dwarf Satan's himself. But that's only if you survive." said Miya.

"Thank you Miya. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." said Naruto as he bowed to her and walked off to his room.

"That boy, he'll make a very good lover for me." she said as she too went back to her room.

The next morning was something to never forget. Alot of the students woke up in their monster forms by mistake. Problem for Naruto wasn't because of his demon tail and ears. It was that his kitsune powers decided to act up.

Walking out his room to brush his teeth he looked into the mirror and nearly fell over when he saw 3 tails and his fox ears on his head. Quickly putting them back in him he went back to brushing his teeth, just in time when Tsukune walked out and also brushed his teeth.

"Morning Naruto." he said.

"Morning." replied Naruto as he spat out the toothpaste and washed out hi mouth.

Without uttering a single word Naruto got changed and went to meet Miya and the others.

 _'Wonder what's wrong with him?'_ thought Tsukune as he got changed and walked out. He was still under the impression that Naruto was human like him. But he was only half right.

Meeting up with Miya, Ura and Omote they walked to the school. Of course Omote had a quick drink from Tsukune and they continued on their walk.

"So, Naruto what do you do in your spare time?" asked Omote.

"Stuff." replied Naruto.

"Not an answer." said Ura.

"I don't like giving that information out." said Naruto.

Miya nodded in understandment while Ura got more curious. What could he be hiding. She had to admit one thing. This boy had somehow had her drawn to him, but what could it be?

But their little group ended when a girl with short blue hair ran into the arms of Tsukune and leaned into him making her breasts seem bigger.

"I'm sorry." she said as she locked eyes with him.

That was when Tsukune got caught under her little spell.

"And you are?" asked Naruto as he eyed the girl.

"Name's Kurumu Konori. And I must say, I like you a lot." said Kurumu as she sent her Charm spell onto Naruto.

Immediately Naruto dropped to the floor on his haunches clutching his head in pain if the shouting wasn't anything to go by.

"What did you do?" snapped Miya as she got to work trying to help Naruto.

Naruto's head felt like it was on fire. No pun intended. For some reason his bandage suddenly began to glow a more of a stronger blue. Under the bandage the cracks grew more and so did the one on his chest.

After a few minutes, Naruto regained himself. His body was still on fire but it was more manageable.

 _'What is he?'_ thought both Ura and Kurumu.

Naruto made sure the blue light coming from his arm died down enough to be none existant. But he was still in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Miya.

"Yeah, thanks." said Naruto.

 _'Why do I feel jealous?'_ though Ura as she watched the display.

After getting the whole thing sorted out, they walked to school, but on the way, they heard the voices of people talking. More like gossiping.

"Did you hear? Apparently Saizou, a freshman got into a fight with the Gehenna monster." said one of the students.

"Really?" asked another.

"Yeah, they say Saizou is now scared shitless to the point where he won't talk to anyone who asks him the question on who it was." said another.

"I also heard the Gehenna monster bullied him by sending him into a raging inferno and leaving him there until he said he was sorry." said another.

 _'Bullshit lies.'_ thought Naruto as they walked to class.

Upon opening the door they were greeted with the sight of Saizou setting up what looked like a full banquet of food on Naruto's table. This was getting too wierd.

"Naruto-dono. As you can see I've made breakfast for you. I hope you like it." said Saizou as he dropped to one knee surprising the students including the group assembled.

"Whatever. And my friends?" asked Naruto.

"I was wondering if you'd say that Naruto-dono. I made each of them some as well." responded Saizou as he opened several bento boxes with the same delicious contents as the one layed on Naruto's table.

"There is one thing I want you to do." said Naruto as he eyed Saizou.

"Anything for you." said Saizou.

"Apologize to Tsukune for sending him into the tree." said Naruto.

"Of course." said Saizou as he walked up to Tsukune and extended his hand.

"Forgive me for what I did. I wasn't where I should be and I touched something belonging to you. Forgive me." said Saizou.

"Nah it's cool." said Tsukune as he shook the hand.

"Good, now let's chow." said Naruto as he began to eat.

It was pretty good, but nothing could beat Kushina's cooking. Nothing. At that moment Naruto felt something wrong, putting down his chopsticks he ran to the bathroom with Saizou following close behind him.

Slamming the door open, Naruto made it to one of the cubicals and emptied his stomach's contents. After he was done, his body erupted in black flames then shifted to blue, then to purple then back to black.

"Naruto-dono. Was it something I added?" asked Saizou as he listened to his master howl in pain.

"Nothing of the sort." said Naruto as he undid the bandage on his arm a little bit to show Saizou his slowly forming demonic arm.

"Turns out my body harbours more than one type of demonic power. One from Gehenna, the other from Makai." said Naruto as he tied up the bandage.

"So you'll end up as a god among mortals." said Saizou.

"Yes, but just be warned. I plan to destroy the Elemental Nations when I return. As well as beat the shit out of Satan." said Naruto.

"Then when that happens, can I ask you of something?" asked Saizou.

"Shoot." said Naruto as he went to wash out his mouth.

"I'd like for my family be placed under your protection. I know I'm asking much but-"

"Very well." said Naruto as he exited the bathroom with a bewildered Saizou.

But his stupor soon died out as he grew a smile on his face.

"But there is one thing you must give me in return for the protection of your family." said Naruto breaking Saizou of his little fantasy.

"Yes?" asked Saizou.

"While we are here in Yokai or any other place. You keep my existance of me being the son of Satan a secret. You can blab to everyone that I have Makai powers but the flames is a big no no. Understand? Failer to accept these conditions, will result in everything you love to be destroyed." said Naruto.

"I understand." said Saizou.

"Good." said Naruto as he walked out and back to the classroom.

Upon entering, something rammed into him and from the sound, she was crying.

Looking down he saw Omote crying from something wrong.

"Omote-chan. What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"It's Tsukune, he said I look horrible and that I'll never be anything in my life." said Omote as she cried and cried.

"Ura-chan. Take care of your sister." said Naruto as he tried to pry Omote off him.

"Sure." said Ura as she yanked her sister off.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he got up, grabbed Kurikara and bolted for the door.

Seeing too many people around to get a good look, Naruto decided to start outside then work his way in. Sprinting to the door he saw his target. Kurumu had Tsukune pinned against a wall and was about to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Hey! What you think you're doing?" shouted Naruto.

Turning her attention to Naruto she dropped Tsukune and glared at him.

"I was happily enjoying myself before you came." said Kurumu as she brought out her wings, tail and her nails became longer.

"A succubus. Never seen one of those before." said Naruto as he pulled Kurikara out it's cloth.

Seeing the opportunity to strike, Kurumu used her Charm spell on Naruto. Naruto dropped Kurikara and fell to the floor clutching his head in pain.

"So it is true with the rumours." said Kurumu as he kicked him in the face, sending him into a secluded area. She picked up Kurikara and walked to Naruto with a smug look on her face. She was planning on ending Naruto with his own sword.

But running out the building was Ura and Omote, Omote saw Tsukune standing there in a vegetable like state while Ura scanned the area for Naruto. To say she found him would be saying: 'I found the sun, here it is in my pocket. And then taking out the sun.'

 **With Kurumu.**

She walked to the downed Naruto who still clutched his head in pain. Once Kurumun released the Charm spell, Naruto finally breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So you are the Gehenna monster that has joined the school. Never thought I'd see the day. A Gehenna monster is always put in pain by the Charm spell of a succubus." she said as Naruto got up.

"Give me back my sword." said Naruto.

"What's so special about the sword?" asked Kurumu as she began to examine it. "It looks like a regular sword. Oh wait a minute. There is no sword inside it.".

And with that said, she drew the blade with Naruto screaming for her not to.

She dropped the blade as she saw what was surrounding Naruto. Shaking in fear she fell to her feet as Naruto walked up to her and took hold of Kurikara.

"Now you know why I told you not to draw Kurikara. These flames are not to be seen here. I don't want everyone to know of who I am. No doubt you'll yell to everyone that the son of Satan is attending the school. So I'm sorry for this. But you're going to have to die." said Naruto as he lifted Kurikara above his head ready to slice down.

"Wait. I'm sorry for drawing the blade. If it means anything to you, please take me. Take me as one of your whores. I'll gladly spread my legs to stay in your good books. I'll even sleep around should you order me to. I'll even let you pound me all night long. Just don't kill me." begged Kurumu as she scrunched her eyes closed waiting for the blade to fall.

"No need for that." said Naruto as he sheath Kurikara making his flames leave his body.

"What?" asked Kurumu as she looked up.

"I won't kill you. But I want you to free my friend from that Charm spell. Do that and I'll let you live, as long as you keep my secret hidden." said Naruto.

"I'll glady do it." said Kurumu as she got up and ran to free Tsukune from the spell she placed on.

Naruto sighed as he again tucked in his tail and walked to where the group was. This was going to be hard to explain.

 **The next day.**

Naruto met up with Ura, Omote, Miya and Tsukune like he always did and they went to school, unfortunately Kurumu burst out of the bushes and pushed his head into her breasts. Miya got angry as she began to have a tug of war with Kurumu for Naruto.

"How vexing." said Ura as she watched the display.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Omote.

"He'll be fine." said Ura as they walked off leaving Naruto and the two girls.

"Why are you here Sekirei?" snarled Kurumu.

"I could say the same bat." replied Miya as the two eyed each other.

"Listen you two." said Naruto. "With the two of you pulling on my arms I think my demonic healing won't help me them when they rip off the bone."

Letting go of his arms the two girls looked at Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto as he felt his arms to see if they were still okay.

"I've named you my Destined One." said Kurumu pointing his finger at him.

"No fair, I did that first." said Miya.

"But did you say it?" asked Kurumu.

"Well not exactly yet but-"

"Ha I win. He's mine now." said Kurumu as she grabbed his left arm and pushed it in between her breasts.

"Hey no fair. Naruto-kun belong with me." said Miya as she went to his free arm.

"We'll see about that." said Kurumu as she pulled Naruto to her.

Miya responded by pulling him toward her. And so began another tug of war for the poor half demon of Gehenna.

"Look you two." said Naruto as he freed his arms.

"I'll happily share. But you two must be willing to share. I don't want to be the rope in your little game of tug Naruto's arms off okay?" said Naruto as he walked off.

"Share?" asked Miya who swollowed her pride.

"Share." replied Kurumu as she too swollowed her pride.

Our favourite blue multi flamed hero couldn't catch a break with these women after him like this. And this was getting out of hand. How many people would know about his powers and him being like this?

 **Another chapter down.**

 **Been playing a lot of Dead Space alot lately and I've had already 7 jump scares and I'm not even halfway with the game. Sure I've finished it 3 times, but they always catch you. You know where the jump scares are but you still get scared.**

 **As for Naruto, he has more women after him. Way to go.**

 **Ura will soon fall for him.**

 **As for the reason why Naruto wants to keep his flames a secret is because Satan caused alot of destruction on The Blue Night, so that's a bit of a touchy subject. The only ones who have accepted the fact that it wasn't Naruto have appreciated him for him and not the flames. And they will be spared.**

 **Please Rate and Review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I'm back**

 **Thank you all for the reviews of Naruto's Flames. Death In A Devil's World has been put on hold for quite a while now due to writer's block on that story.**

 **As for Naruto's Flames things are reaching a critical fever, so many people have viewed it as well as so many Favourites and Follows. I thank you all for that.**

 **So I'll let you in on a little secret... I'm a girl.**

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun.**

 **Nah I'm kidding, I'm a guy. Really I am a guy.**

 **Also, I've managed to find a job so posting new chapters will reduced to pulishing every week instead of every day. So bare with me as I balance work with play. Thank you for your co-operation.**

 **So now, onto the story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 19

Naruto woke up with a groan. He had a goodnight's sleep and he didn't set his bed a light. But that didn't mean his powers were finished with the merging yet. They now were at the point where he was getting headaches. And not the usual common headache, these were migranes which made it hard for him to concerntrate in classes.

At least his flames weren't sparking up. But Miya told him that they will eventually. That piece of information really put him under pressure. He already had three people know about his flames, he didn't want the whole world outside the Elemental Nations know now.

Sighing as he got dressed he grabbed Kurikara and headed out the door to meet his friends.

Seeing him leave the dorms, Kurumu and Miya tackled him to the ground and squeezed the life out of him. After a few minutes they let go and the group walked off.

Today was the day they were going to get into a club for their high school career. There were many clubs out there but one caught Tsukune's attention. The swimming club.

Sighing as he walked with Tsukune they found themselves at the pool. Getting into swimming trunks Tsukune dived in with Omote and Ura jumping out the way of the water splashback.

"Why don't you jump in as well?" asked Ura to Naruto.

"Not a good idea." replied Naruto.

"Why, can't you swim?" asked Omote.

"I can swim. It's just that fire and water don't mix well together." replied Naruto as he sat down by the fence.

"So you're a fire monster?" asked Ura now fascinated by him being a fire monster.

"Yes, you could say that." said Naruto.

It was true, Naruto and water didn't go well together. He could go into the water, but when he did, somehow his flames would detect something wrong and activate its second ability. The ability to heat up Naruto's internal heat.

Naruto's flames aren't his most strongest power in his arsenal, as if he pushes his flames to a certain point Naruto will either, damage his body, or be cosumed by them. And with his Makai and Gehenna powers combining he could only use a small piece of each.

Yes he showed they were strong by flaring them up, but when he did that he drained himself. But with every cloud there is a silver lining, because with each passing day he could draw out a bit more than last time.

Sighing as he watched Tsukune splash around, Ura and Omote plopped down next to him.

"So, when do you think our parents will come to see the school?" asked Omote.

"Kaa-san is busy with work and tou-san is running the vampires." replied Ura.

"And you Naruto?" asked Ura.

"My mother is coming, but my dad isn't." he replied.

"Why?" asked Omote.

"I never knew my father." replied Naruto.

"That's a shame. I know what you are going through." said Omote.

It was true, she was the weakest in power of her family and their little sister kept asking her for fights as she gave up on Ura because she would always beat her in 4 seconds everytime.

"Meh." said Naruto as he looked to the pool.

"Where's Tsukune?" said Naruto.

As if on que, Tsukune burst out of the water gasping heavily and desperatly trying to get to the edge. Reaching his hand out to Omote who was already by the edge he was yanked back in by the mermaid students and teacher and poor Omote was sprayed with water.

Screaming in pain, Omote dropped to the floor as electricity racked her body.

"Omote, you know water is your worst enemy." said Ura as she helped her weakened sister up.

"I'm sorry sis. It's just that Tsukune was in trouble." said Omote as she was set down beside Naruto.

"I'll get the dumb shit." said Ura as she took off her blazer.

"Not so fast." said Naruto as he got up.

"What you doing?" asked Ura as she watched Naruto walked infront of her.

"Take care of your sister, make sure she is okay. I'll be back in a bit." said Naruto as he handed Kurikara to her.

Taking the blade from him, Ura watched as Naruto took off his blazer, then his tie and lastly his shirt, shoes and socks.

Blushing at how defined his body was she watched as Naruto dove in.

The water felt ice cold as he swam to where Tsukune was, which was at the bottom of the pool. Fighting the urge to use his flames' internal heat he swam further. But was greeted with a massive punch to the face by a tail fin.

Shooting from out the pool Naruto collided with a few stands and stalls handing out flyers to the students. Many students gasped at how ripped he was (Girls) while other were exclaiming that he ruined their stall or telling him to put on a shirt (Guys).

Groaning as he got up Naruto soon noticed the bandage around his chest and arm were starting to sag and fall off. Grabbing the two bandages he ran back to the pol and dove back in again.

"Will Naruto-kun be okay?" asked Omote as she watched him jump back in.

"I hope so." replied Ura. She wasn't going to deny any of it. This person who smelt like a half human had stolen her heart, even though it had only been a few days, she really liked Naruto. She liked his red and blonde hair and the way he treated them. It was perfect. She wanted to get to know him more.

 **With Naruto.**

After jumping back into the pool for a second time, Naruto got a very good idea. Fire causes water to turn to steam, and steam is hot water vaporised.

Letting his internal flames work, he super heated the pool to where there was no more water left inside it. Seeing the flopping mermaids on the floor he smirked and knocked each one out.

After he did that he grabbed Tsukune and jumped out of the pool.

By the end of the day, they still hadn't found a club to join and things weren't looking good.

That was when Shizuka Nekonomme told them about the Newspaper Club her and Gin ran.

Thinking this would be a great idea to do something they all enjoyed they joined up with both Miya and Kurumu doing the same stating that they wanted to be with their 'Chosen or Destined One'.

And now we see naruto sleeping wide awake on his bed with Miya on his left and Kurumu on his right.

He had doen this many a times with the girls from Konoha but it just didn't feel the same without them. Deciding it was a good idea to communicate with them again Naruto opened the link.

 _'Kurimi-chan? You there?'_ he asked.

 **"Naruto-chan! So good to hear from you again."** said Kurimi with a bit of a somber tone.

 _'Kurimi-chan what's wrong?'_ asked Naruto.

 **"Oh Naruto-kun, it's horrible. Sasuke has demanded from the council again and has asked for something that belongs to you."** replied Kurimi.

 _'Don't tell me that the little shit has...'_ began NAruto.

 **"Yes, he has demanded we sleep with him in order to bring back the Uchiha clan. He has even went to the trouble of demanding the Namikaze estates to become the new Uchiha estats."** replied Kurimi.

 _'I can give you all the power you need. I'll even give you the power of Satan that resides within me to help you.'_ said Naruto.

 **"No need. Your sister has come home to us and she also has had the mark Orochimaru gave her removed. She wants to meet you soon. She says she wants to catch up with you."** said Kurimi.

 _'I'm so glad. My sweet Tayuya-nii is okay. Kurimi, I miss the embrace the girls and I shared in the leaf.'_ said Naruto.

 **"We had a feeling you'd say that. So we planned on entering your mindscape. Come inside and you can be in our embrace again."** said Kurimi in a sultry tone.

 _'Then get ready.'_ said Naruto as he entered his mindscape to see a large bed with all the women he loved, Akeno and Xenovia included.

"Ready to be spoilt tonight?" asked Shura as she leaned on the bed in a sultry manner.

"You have no idea." replied Naruto as he removed the articles of clothing and pounced onto them.

Tonight, Naruto was going to treat all his women right. And nothing was going to disturb him from it.

 **With Ura.**

As Ura layed in her bed she couldn't help but think more and more about Naruto. Sure he was cute but to her, he was drop dead hot. Deciding tomorrow was going to be a good day to tell him she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

But when she closed her eyes she couldn't help but wonder what he would say should she confess to him. And with that thought in mind she began to dream of her and him together in the future.

She dreamt of seeing him and her at a house by the beach, holding their little two year old child.

Giggling in her sleep Ura turned over and continued to dream.

 **And scene.**

 **A new Chapter for the Rosario + Vampire arc.**

 **Ura has fallen head over heals for the prince of Gehenna and she plans to tell him tomorrow. But the true question is how will she tell him.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Naruto's Flames.**

 **Good Night and stay safe.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**BlackSpirit101 here.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews people. Went onto my profile one time and I saw the number of view has jumped alot. I am very thankful for all the support.**

 **As a reward I'll tell you one thing.**

 **There is a song out on the net which is very very good.**

 **Look up Lindsey Stirling Feat. Lizzy Hale Shatter Me.**

 **That song is very very good.**

 **But what am I saying? You're not here to listen to songs. You're here to read fanfics.**

 **So for your entertainmet, I give you the newest chapter of Naruto's Flames.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 20

Naruto woke up to see Kurumu and Miya were gone. No doubt they left during the night to avoid being caught by the matron. Because boys and girls counldn't be see in the same room on campus.

Rules were rules. Atleast Naruto had a great time with his girls from Konoha in his mindscape. He never thought that his stamina would be put to the test like that. And he was happy that he could satisfy their needs. But there was something wrong with his one eye. It seemed to be sharper than the other eye. Walking into the bathroom he fell back in horror. His left eye was now had a red kitsune slit with what looked like a pin wheel eye around it, much like the one his eyes turned into when he lost his shit in the forest of death.

Frantically going through the stuff in his room he searched for something to hide his new demonic eye. Finding a white eye patch he slapped it on and sighed as he calmed his raging nerves. Seeing somthing in the corner of his eye he saw a folded piece of paper. Upon opening it he saw it was a note from Miya.

It read:

 _Your eye will remain like this until the merge is complete. For now hide it._

 _Kurumu and I had a great time last night. Expect more from us as we turn up the heat. We just want to entice you more until we get to the point where we actually sleep with you._

 _Stay well Flames._

 _We love you._

Flames. Kakashi called him that. Rias referred to him as Flame-sama and sometimes even Saizou referred to him by that title when they were alone.

He didn't mind being called that nickname. But hearing someone else use it was something else entirely. It was like someone was calling him that because of his ranking in Makai and Gehenna. Kakashi only called him that as a nickname, nothing more. He respected Kakashi.

Kakashi, the one person Naruto admired. He taught him everything. He even was there to give him advice when it was something to do with guys. Iruka helped where he could, but it was not the advice he'd look for.

Putting the letter in the draw on his study table he got changed, grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. The eye patch was a very big hassle as he watched around.

He slammed into several walls and even banged into other items in the way. Man it was a pain to wear the eye patch, but it was for the best. Meeting Omote, Ura, Kurumu, Tsukune and Miya they walked to school.

Ura kept looking at Naruto with a slight blush on her face as they walked down the pathway graveyard that led to the school.

Summoning up as much courage as possible she tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" was all Naruto said as he looked at the silver haired goddess.

"Do you have some free time during lunch?" she asked.

"Sure, I've got time." said Naruto.

"Then I'll meet you on the roof when lunch comes around." said Ura.

"Sounds good." replied Naruto as they entered the school.

The rest of the day, things got very interesting for Tsukune as he kept being chased by a little witch who had variuos things floating around him and even sending bowls at him knocking the poor guy out.

But for Naruto, it was just getting good. He still didn't want her to worry about him, but he could feel her curiosity growing inside her. It wasn't good with her wanting to know who he was, and with his powers merging together was something that stood out the most.

Walking up to the roof with a coffee for him and some tomato juice for Ura he opened the door to see her sitting there.

"Hey Ura-chan." said Naruto as he smiled to her.

"Hey Naruto-san." she replied as she too smiled at him.

"Here you go." he said as he handed her the tomato juice.

"Thank you." she said as he sat next to her and took a sip of their beverages.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"The school has been handing out rumours about a monster from Gehenna here. Do you think there is one here?" asked Ura.

"I sort of do. My instincts tell me to stay sharp, but they are on full alert ever since I heard those rumours." lied Naruto.

"Naruto, there's also a reason why I asked you here..." began Ura as she blushed.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he saw that look too often when he spoke to a girl who was about to confess to him.

"I...I love you. I can't seem to get you out of my mind. But when I think about it, I think of how my father would scold me for dating and potentially loving a human." said Ura.

"Well, you're half right." said Naruto as she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that you're half right about me being human." said Naruto as he changed his appearance to match that of a kitsune. 3 furry tails sprouted out his tail bone, fox ears grew out his and his nails turned into claws.

"You're a kitsune?" she said in shock.

"More like a hanyou." corrected Naruto. But lied at the same time.

"But how?" she asked.

"Before I became like this, I was a jinchuuriki. A human sacrifice used to seal a demon away inside me. When I turned 15 I set my demon free. She gave me all her power as a reward. She already has 2 tails of her power back." replied Naruto.

"Regardless. My father still won't approve of us. He won't wed me to someone who is a half breed." she said as she looked into his slitted red eye.

"I understand, but you are the master of your own fate. And I too love you. If you wish to have me, I'll gladly take you with me." said Naruto.

"I too love you Naruto." she said as she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

"You know, your sister loves to drink Tsukune's blood. You're welcome to have mine." said Naruto as he moved his shirt out the way to show his neck.

"Thank you." she said as she sunk her teeth in.

The blood that flowed into her mouth was so tasty she could just sit here and drink all day long. After a few gulps of the rich demonic blood she let go and licked the bite marks on his healing neck.

"Thank you." she said as the bell went.

"See you after class?" asked Naruto as he watched her leave.

"Sure thing lover boy." she replied as she winked at him and left.

"Yeah sure why not. I have a Sekirei, a Succubus and now a Vampire added to my harem. Who else would like to come into my harem?" said Naruto as he got up and walked to his last class for the day.

 **And scene.**

 **I hope you liked it. Ura has confessed her love for Naruto, but she still doesn't know who he truly is.**

 **She will eventually that is for true.**

 **Cahpter 21 will be released.**

 **Anyway, please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. BlackSpirit101 is back.**

 **Update about the chapter. Naruto has three women from the Rosario + Vampire universe. But wait, who is that hiding behind that tree?**

 **Thank you again for all the reviews.**

 **The next chapter is here**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 21

Again. He did it again. Once again his bed sheets were burnt to a crisp. Kurumu and Miya weren't harmed at all but his poor bed sheets were. At this rate, he was going to need to get more. He was on his last bed sheet set.

Groaning as he got up he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He still looked the same apart from the slowly creeping cracks running along his body. He now had two canines on the right side of his jaw that were now sharp.

Sighing as he decided to go and train he threw on some sweat pants and a tank top. Kissing Miya and Kurumu he left the room and began his run.

After doing a full 700 kilometers of running he stopped and did 90 pushups. Once those were done, he sat down and meditated. When he meditated he was able to feel his power inside him and also sense everything around him. Today was the day the newspaper club was going to have their first meeting.

Hearing alot about this Gin character, Naruto felt that he should atleast have his body focused and his mind clear of any thoughts of destruction.

Waking up after meditating Naruto made his way back to his dorm just as Kurumu and Miya left. But not before giving him a kiss.

Getting dress he headed out the door to meet Ura and the others.

"Morning." said Naruto as he waved at them.

"Morning Naruto-kun." said Omote as she waved back.

"Morning sweetheart." said Ura as she stroked his arm.

"Let me guess. Blood?" asked Naruto which made her only nod her head.

"Very well." said Naruto as he moved his head out the way for her to drink.

Biting ever so gently on his neck she sucked the delicious nectar of his veins. Moaning again of how good his blood was she let go and kissed the wound instead of licking it.

"Enjoy it?" asked Naruto.

Ura nodded her head, she took Naruto's hand into her own. She couldn't be more happier. They met up with Kurumu and Miya a little further ahead and a little along the way, they met up with Yukari. She was back to her original self and even stated that she liked Tsukune as well as Omote.

Chuckling at the little play infront of him, Naruto remembered that with today apart from the meeting of the club, it was the start of their exams. Wanting to test his knowledge Naruto offered the group help if they wanted it.

Ura took him up on the offer and so did Tsukune. Omote only joined in because she wanted to be with her Tsukune. Miya had a very good score so she didn't need to and Kurumu just ignored them.

After school they met up and saw Gin and Shizuka in one of the classrooms. Shizuka stepped outside to set up posters, Naruto offered help which she gladly accepted, despite the amount of uncomfortability he put her in.

But as they put up the posters Naruto explained to her that he was nothing like Satan and that he greatly cared for everyone that cared for him. Hearing those words put Shizuka into a better mood with Naruto and she really enjoyed his company.

But inside the classroom, Gin was doing some very uncomfortable things.

Naruto saw the whole thing, he asked Ura, Omote and Kurumu to stand on chairs to put posters on the very top. Seeing where this was going, Naruto watched from the door as Gin looked under the girls' skirts.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" shouted Tsukune.

"I don't know what you mean." said Gin as Ura, Omote and Kurumu looked on in confusion.

"What's going on?" asked Omote.

"Oh Tsukune was here looking at your panties and I caught him. So he tried to shift the blame onto me." lied Gin.

Omote blushed hard and looked away from Tsukune stating that she doesn't like people who are peeping toms.

Ura decked the poor human while Kurumu glared daggers at him.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched on. Getting an idea of how to help out the poor human, he walked out and decided to get everything he needed.

Walking to some place, Naruto made sure no one saw him he put his hands in the ram symbol and uttered a jutsu used to help him with the Kage Bunshin.

"Devil Art: Flame Copy." he said as he flames flared to life and from his flames emerged a copy of himself.

"Follow Gin. Try catch him should he try and pull a fast one on poor Tsukune." replied Naruto.

"Got it boss." said the clone as he ran off to tail Gin.

"That solves that." said Naruto as he walked back to the club.

 **The next day.**

Getting up and walking over to his draw to change into his clothes. Even though they were pulishing for the first time and juggling exams at the same time Naruto felt good about the whole thing. Hearing a thud from inside his room he turned to see the clone he made fall face first from the window.

"You dumb shit. Anything new?" asked Naruto.

The clone nodded and vanished in a burst of blue flames and Naruto recieved the memories. As well as a few pictures lying scattered on the ground showing Gin running from the girl's dorm rooms.

"Got you little bastard." said Naruto as he pocketed the photos and walked to class.

After class Naruto found Tsukune with a downed expression plastered across his face.

"What up?" said Naruto as he sat next him.

"Hey Naru." replied Tsukune.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto already knowing the answer.

"It's Omote. She said she dumped me because I was a peeping tom. And now she's dating Gin. And on top of that Ura punched the living day lights out of me." said Tsukune.

"Rough man. But hey, here's some ammo for you." said Naruto as he pulled out the photos he pocketed earlier.

Gasping at this Tsukune saw it was indeed Gin who was the one who peeped on other girls. Looking back to Naruto who only nodded at him he smiled at the shard of hope Naruto had gave him.

"Naruto-san, please come with me." said Tsukune as he got up and walked to where Omote was.

"Sure thing." said Naruto as he got up and followed him up.

Walking up to the roof the two boys saw Omote and Gin there. But they were in each other's embrace.

"Omote-chan?" said Tsukune as he dropped the photos which blew into the wind never to be seen again.

"Tsukune-kun?" said Omote as she looked to see Tsukune and Naruto standing there.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto as he felt the bloodlust Satan spoke about start to surface.

"You know what's going on. She just confessed she didn't want you anymore. She wants me. So go home." said Gin as he moved out the way to show Tsukune Omote's blazer hanging open and her shirt partly open.

"I call bullshit." snarled Naruto as he tried desperately to stop his bloodlust which eventually stopped.

"Then why does she hang onto me?" asked Gin as he slung an arm around Omote.

"Just don't get full of yourself." said Naruto as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the same photos tied in elastic bands which blew away.

"What are those?" asked Gin.

"Why don't you take a look, dear Omote-chan." said Naruto as he threw the pack to her which she caught.

"Gin, what's the meaning of this?" she asked as she flipped through the photos.

"Those are forged, I would never do that." said Gin.

"Then why was it that when I asked girls who were terrorised by you they said the person smelt like wet dog?" asked Naruto.

"Could be anyone." said Gin.

"Come to think of it." came a voice from the roof top door.

They turned around to see Ura and Kurumu there, Miya was perched on the railing as she looked on with interest at the growing drama.

"You showed us the pictures of Tsukune peeping on the girls locker room. When said window is so high up." said Kurumu with Ura nodding her head.

"He used a drum to get up and peep." retorted Gin.

"But then why do these images show only the upper half and not the lower half?" asked Naruto holding up a new set of photos.

"I uh..He..." stuttered Gin.

"You tricked Tsukune to stand up on that drum didn't you?" asked Naruto.

"How did you know that?" asked Gin.

"I simply stalked you as you did all those things." replied Naruto as the smirk on his lips got bigger.

"You bastard." said Gin as he growled in hatred.

"Why don't you cut the crap and run away like a good little doggy." said Naruto with a dark chuckle.

Getting fully mad, Gin shifted in his wolf form with Naruto growing 4 tails and taking on his hanyou form. With a full moon out, they were on equal ground.

They were blurs to the others. Tsukune was completely shellshocked to see that Naruto was a hanyou, while the others were amazed by the speed Naruto was moving at.

They stopped for a brief moment to show the rest what was missed. A tail from Naruto was bleeding and his face was covered in blood. Also one of his ears were clipped. But for Gin his one arm was useless, his right eye was closed and his ear was gone. As in literally ripped off.

"Nice moves. For a half breed." said Gin in a cocky atittude.

"Seems you don't notice it yet." said Naruto as he looked up.

Gin followed his gaze up and saw the moon was covered. The very object that gave him his speed.

"What to call it quits. Or lose your life?" asked Naruto.

"I'll take my chances." said Gin as he charged forward.

Naruto vanished and reappeared infront of Omote. At first nothing happened, but that was when Ura noticed blood soaked his left claw.

With that piece of evidence noticed, Gin dropped to the floor unconscience.

"Is he dead?" asked Kurumu.

"He'll survive. He should wake up in about 8 hours." replied Naruto as his tails, claws and ears vanished.

He collapsed onto the floor but was caught haflway by Ura and Miya.

"Never thought he was a hanyou." said Ura.

"He's more than just a hanyou." said Miya.

"What do you mean?" asked Ura.

"It's better to leave things unsaid." said Miya as she took Naruto to his dorm. She could feel his powers going through another merge and this one was most likely going to make him go up in flames.

And she couldn't have that. Only her, Kurumu and Saizou knew about him being the prince of Gehenna. Finally reaching his room, she plopped him onto the bed just as his flames engulfed him. Should the others find out, there was going to be hell to play with.

Omote approached Tsukune as she fixed her shirt and blazer. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers.

"Tsukune-kun, I'm sorry for thinking you were a peeping tom. I shouldv'e known." said Omote.

"It's fine, the real person you should be thanking is Naruto as he was the one that helped me to the very end." said Tsukune as he scratched the back of his head.

"Tsukune." said Ura as she walked up to him.

"Yes?" asked Tsukune as he backed away in fear.

"I must apologize for decking you the other day. Just like my sister, I too hold a very bad grudge against people who peep on women." said Ura.

"No that's fine. It's Okay." said Tsukune.

Everything was once again right in the school. Tsukune had been reunited with Omote and Ura apologized for misplaced evidence. But there was a bigger problem on the horizon.

 **A new chapter done.**

 **Things are starting to heat up for Naruto and Tsukune as they continue the roller coster ride.**

 **Stay tuned for more from Naruto's Flames.**

 **In the mean time:**

 **Yay or Nay.**

 **The creation of a new crossover fanfic made by yours truly. A Familiar Of Zero and Devil May Cry 4 fanfic?**

 **Or Darksiders 2?**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**BlackSpirit101 here.**

 **A lot has happened for our flaming hero. He showed his friends the power he possessed as a hanyou, but not the power he held as a Gehenna demon.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Rosario + Vampire.**

 **As per the requests of my question posted in the previous chapter, I'll begin brainstorming for the new fanfic I'll be releasing so stay tuned for that.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 22

Things for the newspaper club had grown alot. Gin stopped hitting on Omote or Ura. After the beating he recieved from Naruto sure put him in his place.

With the exams over Naruto and the gang walked over to see their scores. Yukari achieved first place yet again, Omote achived 13th with Ura at the number 12 spot. But what shocked them both was Naruto's score rank. He was ranked 9th in the entire grade.

Kurumu, not so much. She achieved a very low score and she lied about them forgetting to put it on. Miya achieved 21st place which was very good considering the tests were quite hard. Tsukune did very good considering he had Omote, Ura and Naruto helping him. He pulled off a good spot of 87th. Naruto congradulated him and gave him an amulet that had a sword with one devil wing on the one side and an angel wing on the other. ( **A.N.** Don't know I copied that. If I did then I'm sorry).

Handing out the new newspapers they published, Naruto was pulled to the side to come face to face with a girl with long purple hair, matching coloured eyes a lolipop in her mouth. She wore stripped long socks, a belt attached to her left leg, and a pale jacket over her school uniform.

"Hello?" was all Naruto said as he looked at the girl.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki. I admire your articles in the paper and I have also seen you when you go to bed and wake up." she said.

 _'Whoa stalker alert.'_ thought Naruto.

"I see." said Naruto.

"I was wondering, would you like to come with me for a stroll along the cliff?" she asked.

"I don't see the harm." said Naruto.

She squeeled happily as she ran off, no doubt to hide behind a tree and continue to stalk him.

Sighing as he went back to handing out the newspapers, he couldn't help feel the strong power she held in her.

After handing out the new newspapers and going into class, Naruto looked out the window and saw a sliver of purple hair.

 _'There she is again.'_ he thought.

After school the same thing happened when they went to eat. No matter where he went, Mizore would always be around the next tree. This was like something out of a Slender game.

Opening his dorm room and throwing his stuff onto his bed, Naruto looked outside to see her there again.

 _'Fuck, can't catch a break.'_ he thought as he changed and went down to meet her.

 **The next day.**

The next day, the same thing happened. Naruto helped with the newspaper club with a new article, he went to class and went back to his dorm. And in every one of those situations he spotted her.

Deciding enough was enough as he felt his privacy was being violated her approached Mizore.( **A.N.** Anyone who has been stalked know what I'm talking about).

Walking up to the tree Naruto looked straight dead into Mizore's eyes.

"Why you hiding behind a tree all the time?" asked Naruto as Mizore pocked her head from behind the tree.

"Found you." she said with Naruto sweatdropping.

"Anyway Mizore. I think it would be best if we went our seperate ways. I just hate being followed. It feels like my private life is being violated and not in the good way. So please, stop following me." said Naruto in a sweet tone.

Mizore was devestated at what Naruto had said to her. She now had tears flowing down his eyes and bolted away from the Gehenna half breed.

 _'Well the fuck done Naruto. You made her cry.'_ Thought Naruto as he ran to follow her.

 **'Naruto-chan."** boomed the very familiar sound Naruto knew all too well.

 _'Kurimi-chan. Good to hear your voice again.'_ said Naruto.

 **"Same here. Listen, the girls have had enough of the council bowing to Sasuke's needs. He has Ino and Sakura wrapped around his finger and he also has Tsunade fooled. Because of that. We've decided to leave."** said Kurimi.

 _'And where are you going to live?'_ asked Naruto.

 **"We're going to Wave. That bridge they named after you is a real piece of work. They respect you there and so we've gone there. They have agreed to welcome us with open arms and they also have agreed to cut trading ties with Konoha. They're also setting up trading relations with Mist and Suna to honor you."** said Kurimi.

 _'As long as you girls are safe I can rest easy. I promise, I'll see you very soon.'_ said Naruto.

 **"We'll be counting down the day until you come."** said Kurimi as she disconnected from the link.

After arriving to where he saw Mizore he saw what looked like a beaten up teacher and a few ice crystals around the area.

"Waht happened?" asked Naruto as he helped the teacher up.

"I was attacked." he said.

 _'Fuck.'_ thought Naruto as he hefted the person up and took him to the infermary.

After taking the teacher to the infermary Naruto began to pace inside the newspaper club room.

"Naruto, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." said Ura as she watched Naruto pace.

"There has to be a reason why Mizore attacked that person. Yuki-Onna only use their powers to help people. This has to be something of self defense." said Naruto.

And then it hit him. When he helped up that teacher, he smelt of powerful pheremones. That must be why Mizore acted on self defense. The person forced himself onto her.

"Son of a bitch." said Naruto as he bolted out the door.

Ura not knowing what was happening followed him out. He left KLurikara in his dorm room, but he wasn't going to need it this time.

Arriving to where he saw Mizore, he was greeted with the sight of the teacher forcing himself onto her, he had several tenticals out and was dragging poor Mizore down the cliff into the water.

"Help me!" she screamed.

Looking at Naruto, Ura saw a small glint in his eyes with a very feral smirk.

"Sweetheart what are you planning?" asked Ura.

"Oh nothing. Just something insane." said Naruto as he bolted for the cliff.

"No Naruto-kun." said Ura as she ran after him, what she saw was Naruto sending a powerful full force kick to the kraken teacher's head.

Mizore was launched like a rocket from her branch and flew into Ura's arms.

"Thanks." was all Mizore said as she watched the two descend into the water.

Ura also watched in horror as Naruto fell into the water. When both were submerged she desperately scanned for Naruto or anything that looked like Naruto.

That was when the unspeakable happened. Two giant beings burst out of the water, both engaging in a powerful battle of power and strength. The kraken, named Okuto Kotsubo launched several tentacils at Naruto who was encased in a red aura of power which took on the form of 9 tailed cloaked kitusne. ( **A.N.** Think of when he went one tail but only with 9 tails and alot bigger).

Growling in hatred Naruto slammed his giant clawed hands onto the kraken tenticals, severing them from the body.

Okuto screamed in pain as he losed his tenticals. Death glaring Naruto, he submerged under the water. Scanning very carefully around him, Naruto watched with anticipation to find the over grown squid. But from behind him, the soon to be calamari jumped and dragged Naruto down to the bottom of the ocean.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Ura as she franticaly searched for her love.

But that was when she saw it. Steam coming off the top of the water.

"What the hell?" said Mizore as she looked over the edge as a small round object came to the surface, then it got bigger and bigger.

"Oh shit Mizore move!" said Ura as she yanked Mizore away from the edge.

Just as Mizore moved out the way, a powerful beam of youki shot out from the water. It was a purple white colour and destroyed half of the edge when it impacted.

"Such power for a hanyou." said Ura as she watched another beam, and then another and another.

Then it jumped out. A giant 9 tailed fox with what looked like a charred piece of calamari in its mouth. Dropping the chunk of meat onto the floor Naruto reverted back to human form.

"He won't be harming you anymore." said Naruto as he blew out some smoke from his mouth.

"Was that you who shot those energy beams?" asked Ura in a shocked tone.

"No, it was the easter bunny." replied Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha very funny. Come on, we got to get back." said Ura as she walked off.

Naruto turned to Mizore who remained quiet for the whole trip.

"You like me don't you?" asked Naruto.

Mizore just nodded her head and blush hard.

"Then I'll love you like I do with the other girls in my life." said Naruto.

"Other girls?" asked Ura as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes, I love them and they love me. In addition I love you, Kurumu, Miya and now Mizore. I can't stand to see any of you get hurt." said Naruto.

"You'd better not. If you do I'll chop your nuts off and shove them down your throat." said Ura in a stern voice.

"So does that mean you're willing to share?" asked Naruto.

"Of course." said Ura with Mizore nodding her head.

"Then it's settled. I'll love you all for all eternity." said Naruto as they walked off.

The next day Mizore attended her classes and hung out with Naruto and the gang. She actually fitted pretty well in. The group loved to tease her and even joke with each other. Things were looking up for them.

 **And scene.**

 **Naruto ropes in yet another beautiful woman. His harem continues to grow as he grows in power.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**BlackSpirit101 here. Alot has been done in the world of Roasrio + Vampire and yet Naruto continues to pull women in without a problem.**

 **As for Tsukune, I've decided that Naruto will give him a spot in his royal court. Also A lot of you have been asking why Omote took Gin's word over Tsukune's? Well to be honest, in the anime she knew Tsukune longer than Gin, but she turned her back when Gin blackmailed Tsukune. Which means she's a bit naive, I chose to add that in just to stick with the canon a bit.**

 **As well, I've been brainstorming for the new fanfic coming up and due to that I've thought of a new one with Naruto being the King of Chaos. It will be a Naruto and Warhammer 40k crossover so Look out for that.**

 **And now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 23

Naruto woke up again, Kurumu and Miya were curled up on either side of him, with now Mizore snuggled on his chest. Sighing happily Naruto decided to lie there and let his beautiful women wake up on their own.

School was out and they had a few days to themselves. So Shizuka had the newspaper club go to the human world for a while and get some well deserved R & R.

After a few minutes the girls woke up and got off Naruto who got up last and put on his eye patch to hide his eye which now had a black sclera with the new eye.

After wrapping his now full demonic arm which was red with blue veins running from the his chest to his fingers. The fingers also seemed to glow blue and they had retractable claws on them. It was incredible for Naruto to see something was like this. ( **A.N.** Nero's Devil Bringer but going from his chest to his arm. Try imagine it).

After wrapping his arm and chest in bandages and putting on some civies which was his clothes he bought at the shop in Konoha, he headed out the door.

Meeting Ura, Omote, Yukari and Tsukune at the bus stop they began to talk amongst themselves, but that was cut short by Shizuka pulling up in the bus.

"Hey guys." she said as the bus came to a stop.

The doors opened and they walked in and they drove through the tunnel.

"Ah, the city line of Kyoto. Never thought I'd see it again." said Tsukune as he saw the familiar buildings of Kyoto.

"Huh?" asked Kurumu.

"Tsukune just means that he was raised her for so long this is like his home." said Omote.

"Oh okay." said Kurumu as she went back to talking with Naruto.

After the bus came to a halt, they climbed out and saw a very nice beach with good waves. Even though Naruto didn't like the water, there was one thing he loved to do. And that was to either Jet ski or Surf. He tolerated the water when it came to the beach, but he always steered clear of swimming pools, too cramped and his cover would be blown. So that was why he tolerated the beach.

After getting changed into some swimming gear they bounded to the water. Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Miya played with a ball in the water. Omote and Ura chilled under the umbrella with Tsukune chatting with Omote.

Ura sighed again as she waited for Naruto to come out. But when he did she found herself staring at a very handsome man in orange swimming trunks. She didn't care if the bandages were in the way, she couldn't stop looking at how ripped he was.

"Very nice." said Ura as she leaned back allowing her white swim suit to tease Naruto alot. Which it did.

Naruto soon found himself having a slight nosbleed as he looked at how the bikini shaped to her hourglass figure. It was like she was carved by angels. Omote was hot too in her peach coloured bikini but Naruto was always a gentleman and wouldn't go after his best friend's girl.

"You look hot." said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Ura as she went back to sun bathing.

Running into the store and rented a surfboard Naruto headed into the water. Shizuka, who was munching on a salmon found it wierd for someone with the power of unholy, Satanic flames to enjoy surfing. Oh well each to their own.

Waiting in the water, Naruto soon spotted a very nice wave and took it. Doing a few tricks on the wave, Naruto ended his ride by going through the tube. He loved going through the tube in a wave. It was the best feeling ever. It was just so addicting for him.

After having his fill of surfing Naruto entered the store again and bought a whole lot of ice creams and handed them out to the guy and girls. He even handed one to Shizuka. But when he handed it to her he winked at her. Shizuka found herself blush hard like a school girl at how this young man was making her like this.

That night Naruto walked around the place as he scanned a figure in the night. Walking very cautiously to the figure Naruto figured from the shape of the person it was Shizuka Nekonomme. She wore a kimono of white and a black sash holding it together.

Greeting her which only startled her to the bone, she greeted Naruto back.

"I understand why you feel uneasy around me." said Naruto surprising Shizuka.

"It is because you know who I am. Right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I my parents were Satan's royal guard. But one day, he sent my parents on a suicide mission to eliminate a demon lord from Makai. I never got to see them again, they may have been from Gehenna, but my kind has always been considered quite weak. As punishment for failing the mission, I was banished from Gehenna, had all my Gehenna power stripped from me and had it replaced with youki, a down graded from of the real deal from Gehenna. I wandered round the world trying to find a way to redeem myself from the tyranny of Satan but no avil." replied Shizuka.

"And with me being the son of Satan you think of your parents." said Naruto as Shizuka nodded again.

"Then I'll give you something." said Naruto as he ran into the hotel they were staying in. On his bed was Miya, Kurumu and Mizore busy sleeping soundly. Being very quiet Naruto grabbed Kurikara and made his way to Shizuka again.

"My power is from Gehenna. I know a thing or two on removing and giving power." said Naruto as he drew Kurikara resulting in his flames to ignite around him.

"Touch the blade and I'll give you your powers back. Your real ones." said Naruto as he pointed the blade at her.

Carefully touching the blade Shizuka found herself growing stronger in power and even more so, she felt her Gehenna power return to her. Smiling at Naruto for the act of kindness she hugged him.

"I take it that you like me giving back your power." said Naruto as he sheathed the blade.

"Indeed." said Shizuka as she cupped his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips.

After seperating, Shizuka looked into Naruto's eyes with love and lust. Taking his hand she led him to her bedroom.

 **Warning lemon.**

Pushing Naruto onto the bed, Shizuka began to strip and watched as Naruto looked at her with lust, she was a very beautiful woman, curvy hips and DD cup breasts. Everything was where it should be.

"Fuck." said Naruto as he felt his member stand at attention.

Getting on her hands and knees she took off his pants and saw his member standing up to greet her.

"Well aren't we a big boy." she said in a sultry manner as she licked the head.

Naruto just moaned as she continued to lick his head. She then decided to turn up the heat and she wrapped her breasts around his member and began to move up and down. Giving him a mindblowing titjob.

Groaning as he watched his dick disappear then reappear was all too much for him to handle.

Shizuka knew what was going to happen as she placed her mouth around the head and let his seed shoot into her mouth.

Swollowing all of it in thick gulps she sucked him clean.

"Deliciuos." she said as she stroked him to make sure if he had anymore to share.

"I think it's time for me to pleasure you." said Naruto with a smirk.

Getting the idea, Shizuka started to climb onto the bed, kissing his dick, then running her tongue along his abs she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before placing her womanhood by his face.

Pulling her down onto him, she threw her head back as Naruto slowly ate her out. Never would she think that the son of Satan could please her like this. And she soon found herself cumming as her juices sprayed all over Naruto's face.

Getting off him and standing on shaky legs, she saw his face was covered in her essence.

"Oh you poor baby. Let me help you there." she said in a seductive voice as she kissed him, then moved to his face and licked up her own essence and then went back to kissing him, sharing herself with him.

After he was clean she moved onto the bed and opened her legs.

"Ready?" asked Naruto.

"Of course." said Shizuka.

And with the go ahead, Naruto plunged into her. She gasped as his meat stick entered her and slowly woved up. Hitting a barrier Naruto looked at Shizuka who only nodded and then held on tighter. Not wasting anymore seconds, Naruto pushed past the barrier and stole her virginity then and there.

Gasping and letting a few tears run down her cheeks she gave Naruto the nod and he thrusted again.

Shizuka was beyong cloud nine as Naruto kept thrusting into her. Never had she felt this good about anything. And yet here was Naruto, thrusting in and out of her as moans of pleasure lept from her lips. Sweet passion.

At the final thrust Naruto found himself ready to blow his seed.

"Shizuka-chan. I'm..." he said as he found he couldn't structure a sentence.

"It's alright sweety. Put it in me." she said. And Naruto blew his seed into her, painting her insides white with cum.

"Wow." was all she said as Naruto removed himself from her.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he fell down next to her.

"We keep this a secret." said Shizuka.

"Heh heh. My lips are sealed." said Naruto.

"Thank you my love." said Shizuka as she kissed him on the lips and snuggled onto his chest, and funny enough started purring.

That night, Naruto would never forget as they started another round.

 **A few days later.**

After the whole thing, they had a new student who was also a witch, and funny enough interested in Naruto. She agreed to Kurumu's, Mizore's, and Miya's proposal about sharing him.

Shizuka and Naruto kept it a secret until he was out of school. Shizuka promised to follow him wherever he went and even said that she'd share him.

Arriving at the school, they all went their seperate ways and Naruto fell onto his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. He wondered if life here would be any different from the one he had in Konoha. But he didn't want to think about that right now. He wanted to sleep and nothing was going to stop him.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Fuck." groaned Naruto as he got up and opened the door.

"What?" he asked as he looked outside.

Standing there was Mizore wearing a purple night gown that hugged her body very well.

"Hey Naruto-kun." she said.

"Hey Mizore-chan." said Naruto.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course. Come in." said Naruto as he stepped away to let her inside.

Finally getting to bed, Naruto fell asleep with Mizore snuggled up next to him. Yeah, he sure knew how to weasel his way into a woman's heart. It was good to be a nice person.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto has a witch after him and on top of that he fucked Shizuka Nekonomme. You go Naruto.**

 **Next chapter will contain a very big thing about him in Rosario + Vampire. Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 24 will be released soon.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**BlackSpirit101 here.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. I thank you all and for that I give you a recommendation to listen to a new song I've found.**

 **Listen to Hollywood Undead We Are.**

 **Just got it and it's very good.**

 **Anyway let's get on with this.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 24

Waking up to a new day, Naruto found Mizore looking at Kurikara with such wonder.

"A family hierloom." said Naruto scaring Mizore to death.

"What?" she asked as she calmed her nerves.

"The sword is a family hierloom." replied Naruto as he got out of bed.

"I see. It's a very nice sword." she said as she got up and kissed him.

"See you down at the front of the school baby." she said as she walked out the door.

"Damn." said Naruto as he got changed, slung Kurikara to his shoulder and put on the eye patch before heading out the door.

The newspaper club had been growing in popularity ever since they started. But for today it was different. Someone else was handing out newspapers which were printed in colour.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Naruto as he walked to the group.

"Morning sweetheart." said Ura as she approached him.

"Go ahead." said Naruto as he moved his shirt collar out the way.

Ura squeeled and bit down on his neck. Getting her fill she let go and thanked him for the meal.

"They are a new band of people who want to outshine us." said Kurumu as she tried to give out one but no avil.

"Your newspaper club is too tacky. They won't read it anymore." said a girl with purple hair and a very good figure and sharp blue eyes.

"Are you saying that you are better than us?" snarled Naruto.

"I know I'm better. After all, no one wants to read this junk." she replied.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto as his hands became fists.

"Keito." she replied.

"Good. Now I know the name of the bitch I'm going to kill." said Naruto as his claws appeared.

Walking up to the girl he was stopped by Ura who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, it's not worth it." she said.

"I don't care. She trashed my friends and their hard work." said Naruto.

"But still. We can't go around picking fights." said Ura.

Letting his rage simmer down, Naruto's claws turned back to normal and he returned to his friends.

"What's going on here?" came a voice.

A person cladded in a black uniform and had blue hair with matching eyes. He had pointed ears and a very demanding face on him.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Tsukune Aono?" he asked.

"Yeah." said the two boys.

"Arrest them." he said and four people cuffed their wrists.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Naruto as he tried to break the bindings but no avil.

"You are charged for being humans." said Kuyo as he smirked while the four dragged them away to their head quaters.

After a while Naruto woke up in a cell with shackles on his wrists. The room was cold and damp, across the road from him was Tsukune who wasn't shackled.

"Tsukune. Oi wake up!" shouted Naruto.

Groaning as he woke up Tsukune looked around to see Naruto and him were in cells.

"Naruto, where are we?" he asked.

"Good question. I thought you had the answer genius." snapped Naruto.

"Says the one who scored in the top 10." retorted Tsukune.

"Touche boy. Touche." replied Naruto.

"But seriously. Where are we?" asked Tsukune.

"You're here in the head quaters of The Public Safety Comittee. Tsukune, you're here to be interogated about being human." said Kuyo as he walked into the cells.

"But I'm not." replied Tsukune as he looked at the person who opened his cell.

"Save it when you are being interogated." said the person as he dragged Tsukune out.

"You're next human." said Kuyo with a smug grin on his face as he walked out.

"You haven't seen my power." said Naruto as he grinned evilly.

 **With the girls.**

"They plan to execute them?" said Kurumu.

"Seems like it. Naruto and Tsukune have been found both being guilty of being human. They are going to be executed tomorrow at noon." replied Shizuka who held a neutral look while inside she was tearing up.

"What are we going to do?" asked Omote.

"The only thing we can. We help them." said Ruby.

"Yeah but if we get involved, we ourselves will get into trouble." said Ura as she desperately wanted to help Naruto, but didn't like getting into a fight that could potentially shake her role at the school.

That was when Kurumu walked up to her and slapped her through the face. Holding her cheek and then looking at Kurumu with a confused face on her.

"So what if we get in trouble. So what if we're expelled. I want to help my Destined One. Miya, Mizore and I have chosen to stay with him. What about you?" asked Kurumu.

"She has a very good point." said Omote.

"They're our friends. And friends stick together no matter the cost."

"Thanks sis. I'll help you out and save our friends." said Ura as she headed to the door with the rest in tow.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto groaned in pain as another punch was delivered to his jaw.

"You already made me confess to being human. What else do you want?" asked Naruto as he looked up with blood flowing down his face.

"Oh nothing, I thought it would be best to show you who was incharge here." said Kuyo as he sent another punch into Naruto.

Receiving more and more of the brutal torture Naruto could only imagine what Mizore, Miya, Ruby, Kurumu, Shizuka and Ura were doing. Just knowing that they were okay put him at ease.

10 minutes later Kuyo stopped and let Naruto be alone with his thoughts.

His attention and thoughts drifted to Kurimi and the others. His mind was too exhausted right now to set up a telepathic link.

So he just hung there, drenched in his own blood as his internal Gehenna and youki power healed him.

"I just hope I don't have to use my power." said Naruto as he decided to sleep to allow his demonic healing to fix him.

 **The next day.**

A large crowd had gathered to bare witness to the death of one Tsukune Aono and one Naruto Uzumaki. Putting them onto a cross hoisted onto a pole, Tsukune looked to see Naruto's mangled face and the way his body looked. He looked like he was thrown into a meat grinder as they locked him onto the metal cross.

"Naruto-san. You okay?" asked Tsukune.

"No." was all Naruto said as he looked at Tsukune.

"Let it be known that the enemy of all monsterkind will perish here for their ways." said Kyuo getting a cry of cheer from the crowd.

"Burn them." shouted one of the students.

"Send them to hell!" shouted another.

"And we shall." said Kuyo as he handed three students torches to light them on fire.

They lit Tsukune first and then Naruto. Hearing Tsukune scream in pain drove Naruto to the brink of insanity. He hated hearing his friends in pain or hearing that they were once in pain. Everyone deserved to be happy.

Reaching deep within his body, he called forth his flames of Gehenna. He knew this will result in everyone knowing, but he couldn't just sit idle and watch his friend get burnt to a crisp.

Kuyo who was laughing like a madman soon found the ground shaking uncontrolably. Turning his attention to the two on the crosses he watched in horror and shock as Naruto burst into blue hot flames which melted the shackles off his form. Jumping off the cross and onto Tsukune's he ripped them off as the bandages and eye patch burnt off reveal his full blown demon arm and eye.

"Son of Satan." said Kuyo as she watched Naruto jump away from them and land on the roof of the school.

Setting Tsukune down gently, he sighed as he looked at his body. The blue flames seemed to be alot darker than what they used to be.

"Sweetheart?" came a voice who Naruto knew. Only one person called him that.

Looking behind him he saw Ura, Omote, Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, Miya, Yukari and Shizuka standing there. Ura and Omote had a very scared look on their face as they watched the flames lick Naruto's skin. But what scared them the most was his eye and his right arm. Seeing what they were looking at, Naruto looked at his right arm and then felt where the eye patch should be. The flames had burned them off.

"What is this?" asked Ura.

"I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry but as you can see. I'm the son of Satan." said Naruto as he looked away from Ura and Omote.

Ura walked up to him and slapped him through the face. After that she pulled his head into her bosom and then pushed her lips onto his.

"I'm mad at you for not telling me. But I'm also happy that you are okay." she said.

"So am I." said Mizore as she placed her hand onto his shoulder, surprisingly, her hand never burned. It was like the flames were able to make out who was the enemy and who wasn't.

"Well this is cute and all. But I want you to feel the death of your loved one." said Kuyo as he lifted the unconscience Tsukune and prepared a lance of fire.

Getting up like a bolt of lightning and driving a stream of hot blue fire at him, Naruto shot Kuyo with deadly accuracy. Dropping Tsukune to the floor as his arm burned to a crisp, he glared daggers at Naruto who was holding out his smoking hand.

"That is a warning. The next won't miss very easily." said Naruto as he charged up another one.

"Very good. But even the son of Satan has a weakness." said Kuyo as he swatted out the flames.

"Ura-chan, use Mizore-chan and Kurumu-chan to get Tsukune out here. This fight will be very strong. And I don't want any of you caught in the crossfire." said Naruto as he reached out of no where and pulled Kurikara out of no where. It was like a small portal opened and linked with his bedroom where he left the sword.

"Okay. Don't give him an opening sweetheart." said Ura as she and Mizore took Tsukune to safety.

With them out the way Naruto unsheathed Kurikara and his flames increased tenfold.

"So the sword acts like a doorway for you powers." said Kuyo as he shifted into his kitsune form.

"Die fox." said Naruto as he swung Kurikara at him only to result in Kuyo to block it and send a powerful shockwave from the impact zone.

 **Play Shinedown Devour**

Swinging the blade Naruto sent waves after waves of unholy power at Kuyo. Kuyo too not letting up he unleashed fox fire balls at Naruto who sliced through them like they were nothing.

Taking to the sky Naruto looked at Kuyo who too jumped up. Swinging the blade at Kuyo who dodged easily, Naruto smirked as he grabbed one of Kuyo's tails and sent him into the roof. He went through all three levels and greeted the concrete floor at the bottom floor.

Jumping down to him Naruto found himself losing his sanity slowly as he was once again being devoured by his flames.

Kuyo pulled himself up from the wreckage he made because of Naruto, he found himself pushed against the wall with Naruto's hand around his neck.

"Bastard." snarled Naruto as his other eye turned the same as his demon eye.

"I see you've been dragged into madness. The sword is filled to the brim with your power and now you're utterly consumed by it." said Kuyo as he got out the choke hold and put some distance between the two.

"Shut up!" snapped Naruto as he charged at Kuyo and delivered a volley of attacks and swipes.

Evading the attacks Kuyo delivered a high powered punch to Naruto's gut, sending him to where the gang was. Flying through a bunch of trees and coming to a stop a few feet away from Ura and Mizore, Naruto got up and growled as he pushed himself up.

That was when they noticed the flames around him turned black and increased in heat and strength. Jumping out to meet him, Kuyo landed infront of Naruto.

"Oh would you look at that. The time is for your execution. Time to die." said Kuyo as he created a fire ball and threw it at Tsukune who had just woken up to the horrendous sight of his friend covered in flames. The stories his mother told him weren't made up, they were true. And now he was burnt to a crisp and on death's door.

Naruto seeing his friend get turned into a crispy chicken was enough to drive him over the edge. The flames around him grew and grew to the point where it was enough to be seen in space. His mind screamed destruction. His hands screamed bloodlust. And he was overpowered by these emotions.

Bringing his blade down in a fluid motion Kuyo was driven into a corner as Naruto released wave after wave of black fire. Omote desperately tried to give Tsukune as much of her blood as possible while Naruto kept Kuyo busy.

Seeing Tsukune slowly breathe in and out again was enough to make her happy. But her attention turned to the demonic Naruto. His very body smelt of death and destruction.

Releasing a second wave of fire from the sword, Kuyo tried his best to hold the blade away from his face. That was when they saw it. The blade actually broke in half and Naruto's body took on a full demon form. Slowly transforming, starting with his other arm.

His entire body now looked like his right arm with veins snaking everywhere. His hair turned a snow white colour and two actual horns appeared out his head. They were small horns on top his head but they were very noticeable.

"Ura, what are we going to do?" asked Ruby as she trembled in fear of the sheer power Naruto was putting out.

"There is only one thing we can do." said Mizore as her hands turned into ice hands.

"Freeze him so he doesn't cause any problems." said Mizore as she froze Naruto to where he couldn't move.

 **End song.**

Once Naruto was frozen, Ura and Kurmu helped to move the crystalised Naruto. Mizore explained to them that there was one place that they could go. She told them that her home could help them with Naruto's sword as they had a demon sword there with them.

Deciding to go there, they pushed ahead to get to the Himalayas. ( **A.N.** I know it's not her home but I chose to make it her home in this fanfic).

When they were gone a ninja with a hitae with the insigna of the leaf on it came into the clearing.

"Yokai Academy." he said as he walked through the school get to the headmaster.

He couldn't help but wonder why there were flames still burning around the school and so much colateral damage was done.

Entering the headmaster's office the leaf ninja went on to explain that the next hokage took away the banishment on Naruto's head and asked him to return to help in the war between Suna, Mist and Kumo on the one side and Konoha on the other.

Telling the ninja that Naruto wasn't here anymore made the nija shiver at how the Hokage was going to handle this piece of news.

"Sasuke-sama is not going to like this." said the ninja as he shunshined away.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kurikara is now broken and Naruto's demon power and form have been released. The blade was to slow down the progression rate of the whole thing and only merge the two powers together when the time came. With the blade gone, his powers have been forced to merge faster and now he's in danger due to his power being like what it is now.**

 **Anyway, please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**BlackSpirit101 here. So Naruto now has his full demon form active and also he accidently layed waste to over half the school. This may have been a shocker but Sasuke is the new Hokage. And he is in a war with Mist, Kumo and Suna.**

 **All I can say was that he probably bit off more than he could chew.**

 **But enough of all that. The next episode of Naruto's Flames is about to begin.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 25

Walking into her village, Mizore and everyone arrived at the top of what looked like a ski resort.

"Hello Mizore." came a voice from behind the group scarring the living the living daylights out of them. Turning around they came face to face with a woman with silvery hair and the same coloured eyes as Mizore.

She wore a very wooly overall to keep her cool despite her being a Yuki-Onna.

"Hello mother." she replied as she hugged her mother.

Getting down to business Tsurara examined the large ice block that held Naruto in she mentally took down the notes at his appearance, his small horns and everything else abut him.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"He's the son of Satan. We only found out recently." said Omote.

"But then why is it the ice block feels hot?" she asked.

"He must be breaking free." said Ura as she eyed the face of Naruto.

"Mother, is there a way for Naruto-kun to walk around again as a human instead of spewing flames everywhere?" asked Mizore.

"There is a way, but there will be a few consequences. First thing, bring me Yukikage ( **A.N.** sword I copied from Black Bullet). Next we need the blood of a high class monster and the blood of a low class monster." she said.

"The blade and the high class blood we can get, but the low class blood we can't find. Where are we going to find one?" asked Ruby.

"Do you know. Hanyous have half demon power, meaning they're weaker than the others. So there is your low class monster blood. Unfortunately only one hanyou exists right now. And she doesn't appreciate those who get in her way. Give her what she wants and maybe she'll consider giving you some of her blood." replied Tsurara.

"Okay that solves that issue, but where do we find her?" asked Ura.

"The one place where our friend was born, ever heard of the Elemental Nations?" asked Tsurara.

"I've heard of stories." said Kurumu.

"Good, because that place exists. And she's there. Just bevery very careful around her. I've only met her once, and she has a vicious temper." said Tsurara.

"Understood." said Ura as her and Kurumu with Miya agreed to go and find her.

"Take this. It'll help you track her down, but once it is near her it will burst into flames." said Tsurara holding out a pendant she had given her.

It was that of three circles with three tomoes on each ring with a slit running through it. ( **A.N.** Juubigan with a slit going through it)

"We'll be back." said Kurumu as the trio ran out of the resort and made their way to the Elemental Nations.

"Do you think Tsukune will make through?" asked Omote as Ruby and her put Tsukune onto the mat layed out for him.

Checking Tsukune by doing a thorough exam on his body she sighed in relief.

"He'll pull through. He just needs rest." said Tsurara.

"Thank goodness." said Omote.

"It had better be for him." came a voice from the door.

Turning around Omote saw her little sister Kokoa standing there. Kokoa was a very cute girl with her peach red coloured hair tied in two short pig tails. She wore a red kimono with a bat perched on her shoulder and her eyes read power.

"Nii? What are you doing here?" asked Omote.

"I heard the son of Satan attacked and came to see it for myself. Unfortunately, when I arrived at the school it was only rebuilding with a large portin still ablaze with blue and black flames." said Kokoa as she eyed the man on the mat.

"I take it this is him?" she said as she got on her knees.

"Uh, the son of Satan has a name. And it isn't Tsukune here. It's him." said Omote pointing at the ice crystal Naruto was in.

"That's him?" asked Kokoa as she approached the ice crystal.

As she looked with interest at the ice block, she saw the body slightly move, scaring the living day lights out of her poor soul.

"Ms. Kokoa are you okay wee?" asked the bat.

"Of course you stupid thing. That thing just caught me by surprise." replied Kokoa.

"Where's Ura Onee-sama?" asked Kokoa.

"Gone to get a low class monster's blood." replied Omote.

"So she won't be back for another day or so." said Kokoa as she sat down by her sister.

For some reason, the man in the ice screamed with power, but the now ghoul Tsukune resting screamed warmth and comfort. Kokoa couldn't help but feel happy and drawn to him.

Hearing a small cracking noise, the group were broken from their stupor as the searched for the source of the cracking. That was when Mizore noticed it first.

"Mother, what do we do about that?" she asked as she pointed at something.

Following her finger their eyes widened in shock as the ice prison Naruto was in began to crack with Naruto glowing in a purple red colour. His eyes were wide open now and were glowing red with rage.

"This is bad." said Tsurara.

"How so?" asked Mizore.

"The ice prison Mizore put onto him is loosing its strength and weakening. It's only a matter of time before the crystal breaks and he's freed." she replied.

"But do you think he'll control himself?" asked Kokoa.

"All of us here have seen Naruto pissed off. But this rage is beyond what we've seen. It's most likely he's consumed by rage and can't think rationly. He'll be a true demon hungry for blood." said Mizore as she and her mother applied more ice to the the breaking crystal.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has fully lost his shit and now he's breaking out of his icy prison. What will the others do when he breaks out? Will Ura and the others make it to the last hanyou in time or will they arrive to a blood covered ski resort?**

 **Stay tuned and find out.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**BlackSpirit101 here.**

 **The story has taken an unbelieveable turn where Naruto's sword has been destroyed and now they are attempting to reseal his powers.**

 **In a desperate attempt to help him out, Ura, Kurumu and Miya have decided to get blood from the last hanyou to remain alive. But if they were to just slightly piss off the hanyou, she'll destroy them, ending the attempt to help Naruto.**

 **But they had better move it as the icy cage Naruto is in is breaking.**

 **Read in and find out what happened.**

 **Keep in mind that with every chapter written I write what comes to mind.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 26

The travel to the Elemental Nations was quicker than expected as Ura was helped out thanks to Kurumu and Miya. Arrival was a little wierd as they scanned the area.

"This place seems nice." said Ura as she pulled out the amulet.

Seeing the thing slowly flash could onyl mean one thing she was close but quite far away.

"Let's move out." said Kurumu.

The girls nodded and walked off to find her, but they didn't expect who the hanyou was.

 **With Naruto.**

Tsukune had finally woken up and he too was marvelling at the sheer strength his friend possessed. He used to hear stories from his kaa about Satan breaking through the barrier and yet he befriended the son of Satan.

Sure Naruto was always there for him but was it a facade? Was it a con?

Hearing a second crack in the ice block broke him out of his wondering thoughts.

"Tsukune-kun, get back." said Omote.

Doing as he heard he jumped away from the breaking ice block. Watching in utter fascination at the sheer power, he watched as Naruto's left arm broke through the ice.

"Shit, not good." said Tsurara as she desperately tried to freeze the arm but no success.

Tsukune, Omote, Shizuka, Ruby and Kokoa watched in horror as Naruto ripped through the ice prison and glared malice at his friends. He was utterly consumed by the power of Satan that he couldn't put the difference between friend and foe.

Stepping backwards from the now demon Naruto, Tsukune grabbed Omote's arm and took her outside.

"Run away. He's full demon now and there is only one way to stop him." said Tsukune.

"I won't run." said Omote.

 **With Ura and the others.**

The amulet now glowed a full red colour as they entered a very nice village with a bridge connected to the island. Looking at the name they couldn't help but wonder why they named the bridge, Blue Flaming Bridge.

Walking across they stopped when a man in a booth stopped them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we're looking for the last hanyou. Have you seen her?" asked Miya.

"Hm, as a matter of fact I have. She's over in the house by the river. She's with friends and family. Just be careful when you approach her. She's been known for her temper." said the man.

The group bowed and walked down the river house.

As they walked down the path that led to the house they couldn't help but notice that the village was setting up for what looked like a festival.

Grabbing the arm of one person passing by, Kurumu asked the million dollar question.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're celebrating the anniversary of the saviour who freed us from the tyranny of Gato." replied the man.

"And who was this person?" asked Ura.

"Haven't you noticed? The bridge was named after him. The Blue Flaming Bridge. In honor of the great Naruto Uzumaki." said the man with Kurumu letting go of his arm.

"This is impossible. Naruto was raised in Kyoto." said Kurumu.

"Maybe Naruto was actually raised here." said Miya.

"Maybe. But let's get this over with." said Ura as she felt the need to speed things up.

Walking into the nice two storey house with many rooms the group were shocked to see so many women in the room. That was when the amulet intheir hands burst into flames and vanished.

"She's here." said Miya.

Looking at each one carefully they couldn't even distinguish which was the hanyou and which wasn't. Deciding to go to each person and ask they split up.

Ura walked up to a woman in a lavender kimono with blue hair that reached her waist. Lavender eyes and a very beautiful body.

"Excuse me?" asked Ura.

"Yes." she replied.

"My friends and I are looking for a hanyou around here. Do you who is the hanyou?" she asked.

"Hm, don't know anything about a hanyou, but we do know where one is." she said.

"Where?" asked Ura.

"In the pub at the bottom of the river." lied Hinata.

"Listen bitch. My friend and lover, Naruto is going on a rampage due to Kurikara being all broken and stuff and now's probably out his icy cage. So if you can help me out that'll be wonderful." snarled Ura.

"Why didn't you say it was Naruto-kun. Follow me." said Hinata as she led Ura who signalled the girls to follow her to the table in the kitchen.

Standing right there was Kurimi wearing a nice white kimono with Akeno on her left and Xenovia on her right.

"Naruto-chan will be okay. He's way to badass to die." said Xenovia.

 **"I know, but just thinking about him makes me worry more."** said Kurimi.

"Then maybe you can help these girls?" asked Hinata.

Turning around the three girls saw Ura, Kurumu and Miya standing there.

"What you want?" asked Akeno.

"Our friend and lover Naruto-kun has just released his full demon power on top of the Himalayas due to Kurikara breaking apart. We need your blood to help Naruto-kun return to normal." said Ura.

 **"I see. Tell me. Have you seen Yugao anywhere?"** asked Kurimi.

"Who's she?" asked Ura.

"She's the one acting like Naruto-kun's mother. She gave herself to Naruto when he saved her." said Akeno.

"I see. We haven't seen her." replied Miya.

"That's because you aren't looking hard enough." said Yugao as she walked in.

She still wore her ANBU gear but she didn't wear her mask. She was standing there with a smirk on her face for being able to spy on the girls without being spotted.

"Can we get on with this?" asked Kurumu now stressing hard.

 **"Wait, let me finish my drink."** said Kurimi.

"And if you do that, Naruto-kun will die. He has unleashed his full demon power and he's going to die if we don't reseal his power!" snapped Miya.

 **"Well why didn't you say so. Let's go."** said Kurimi as red chakra gathered around them and they vanished in the blink of an eye. Every girl that loved Naruto was gone and the only thing left behind was a note stating that they were going out.

Arriving back to the Himalayas they watched as demon form that was Naruto tear through everything.

"His transformation is almost done." said Miya as they watched Naruto rip a house to shreds as two demonic wings burst out his back.

"What are we going to do about my nii?" asked Tayuya.

 **"He'll be fine. Just knock him out from behind and we'll be good to go."** said Kurimi.

The group ever so carefully knocked out Naruto and with that done they began the ritual to seal Naruto's powers.

 **And scene.**

 **So wow, Naruto's powers have gone berserk to where he almost destroyed the ski resort.**

 **Quick question.**

 **Yay or Nay.**

 **Naruto travels to Gehenna and kills his father Satan?**

 **Yay or Nay.**

 **Naruto can use small pieces of his demon form?**

 **Rate and review please.**

 **Your proceeds go the the creations of new chapters.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**BlackSpirit101 here. I hate to do this but turns out I'll be speeding things up a bit here. So the arc for Rosario + Vampire will be a little shorter than the Naruto arc, but fret not, for the next chapter we begin the long awaited Final Assault arc.**

 **I know, but I think it is time for Naruto to return and finish what he started. Also, I think it's time for Naruto to pay a visit to his father.**

 **Anwyay thanks for the reviews guys and girls.**

 **Let's read on.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 27

Waking up with a groan, Naruto looked around and saw his friends and lovers standing or sitting around him.

"Oh Naruto-kun. You had us worried." said Miya.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." said Naruto as he sat up. That was when he noticed his right arm. It was still in its demon form, and so was his left eye.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto as he felt his face with his demon arm.

"Nii, this is a result of you drawing out too much power from Kurikara, which caused the blade to break." said Tayuya.

"But if the blade broke, then why am I not spewing flames and rampaging as a demon?" asked Naruto.

"Kurimi-chan here helped to seal your powers." replied Kushina.

"Then I thank you all for the help. When I was rampaging I saw myself. I'm very sorry for destroying your resort." said Naruto as he turned to Tsurara and bowed to her.

"It's fine. We can rebuild in a few days." said Tsurara.

That was when Naruto got a very determined look on his face. Both Kurimi and Kushina knew that look all too well.

 **"Naruto-chan? What are you planning?"** she asked.

"Something that equals death." replied Naruto.

"But Naruto-kun. What are you planning?" asked Kushina.

"I'm going to Gehenna." said Naruto.

 **"Gehenna travel is impossible. The only way to Gehenna is through Makai. Unless you have a large amount of demonic blood you can't travel from here to Gehenna."** said Kurimi.

"Then I'll make my own." said Naruto as he got up.

"But should you do that. Your body can't handle the influx of demonic energy and you'll be ripped to shreds." said Yugao as she had done research on Gehenna.

"Naruto, why don't you have something to eat first. At least then you can fight on a full stomach." asked Omote.

"Very well." said Naruto with a sigh as he sat down.

As they got food ready, Tsukune approached Naruto with a million questions running through his mind. Tapping his shoulder Naruto looked back to see his friend.

"Hey Tsukune-san, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-san. Why didn't you tell us you were the son of Satan?" he asked.

"I made the mistake in Konoha the one time. I showed them my powers. As a result I was kicked out because I refused to hand over my power to a person who wanted it for himself, and then I found myself at Yokai Academy." said Naruto.

"And the feelings you held for Ura-san, Miya-san, Kurumu-san, Mizore-san, Omote-chan and myself were what? A lie?" asked Tsukune.

"I may be a lot of things, Tsukune-san. But a liar is not one of them. The things I showed you all was what I felt in my heart. I will admit, I'm guilty of the one thing in my life. I'm guilty of not telling you who I am." said Naruto.

"So you hid your powers because of what we'll think." said Tsukune with Naruto nodding.

"So, seeing that you're the prince of Gehenna, what are you going to do?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm going to wipe this world clean. Everything will burn at my hands." said Naruto.

Tsukune backed away slightly but stopped when Naruto chuckled at his antics.

"Relax my friend. Everything that has caused wrong and has been guilty of something will die. Those who are innocent will be spared and so will those that turn away from their wicked ways." said Naruto making Tsukune relax.

"And our families?" asked Tsukune.

"Seeing as to the fact that you, Omote, Ura, Kokoa, Miya, Ruby, Yukari etc. Everyone's families will be spared. Including my sister who is the only family I have left." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san. Just know that from what you said, I'll help you in everything you do." said Tsukune as he got up and walked into the kitchen to help with the cooking.

Walking inside as well, Naruto grabbed Kurimi by the arm and led her outside.

"Kurimi, I had this question on my mind." said Naruto as he looked in to the eyes of his first love.

 **"You're wondering why we never came with you."** replied Kurimi with Naruto nodding.

 **"It was because of a massive demonic presence in Konoha. With Tayuya-san with us we were able to properly find it and when we did, we were horrified. It turned out, the third hokage was not only going to use you as a weapon, but also open a Gehenna gate from the amounts of blood he had sampled from you."** said Kurimi.

"And you destroyed the gate?" asked Naruto.

 **"Yes, though you must be careful. When Tayuya-san destroyed the gate, we heard Satan's voice from the Gehenna gate. He told us to be ready when he returns."** said Kurimi.

"I understand now as to why you stayed behind. I only wish I couldv'e helped you out." said Naruto.

 **"It's okay. After all, you are the one to destroy the Elemental Nations. I could never have asked for a better lover who will teach those assholes a lesson."** said Kurimi as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

They walked into the house just as the food was placed onto the table. Thanking the cooks for the meal, they dug in. Naruto and the others had never tasted anything like this before.

After finding out it was Mizore who cooked the food, they greatly thanked her. Hearing her crush say thank you to her, Mizore blushed up a massive storm and continued to eat.

After eating the group walked out to an open area where Naruto pulled out his new sword, Yukikage and instantly his default blue flames sprang to life. Admiring the blade of Yukikage, Naruto noticed the entire blade and hilt was black running along the blade were what looked like runes of some kind. Going up, starting from the hilt in order it went: Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Air. And then repeated going up.

"Those runes will moderate your demon power. Should you wish to draw out more of your demon form than what you already have, just push youki into the runes and viola, your power has increased." said Tsurara.

"Thank you Tsurara-san. I'll see you shortly." said Naruto as he sliced down creating a doorway with two eyes and an upside down cross on the door. ( **A.N.** Think of the Gehenna gate but as a door).

Walking through the gate they heard the sounds of demons laughing and the sounds of people being tortured.

"What's that noise?" asked Kokoa a little shaken.

"That is the sounds of Gehenna. The true demon world." said Shura with Kurimi nodding in agreement.

"I hope Naruto-kun will be okay." said Ura as she clasped her hands together.

"See you soon." said Naruto as he stepped through the door.

Naruto stepped out of the doorway to see the entire area littered with charred souls which no doubt had been tortured beyond compare. Lava snaked the trenches and a very spooky castle dominated the horizon.

"Time to die, _dad_." said Naruto as he pushed forward to the castle.

 **And scene.**

 **Naruto is going to end Satan once and for all.**

 **Unfortunately, this is the last episode for the Rosario + Vampire arc.**

 **Next arc will be labelled Final Assualt.**

 **Stay tuned for more of that in the up coming days.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back.**

 **This will be the final arc of Naruto's Flames so enjoy. There will be major bloodshed as Naruto carves a bloody path into the heart of Konoha to exact on his revenge. Kakashi will rejoin with Naruto and he's also got a few lovers as well. Yay for him.**

 **As for Naruto, he will be dark toward Konoha and those who have commited great sin. After all, Heaven doesn't accept sinners.**

 **So sit back relax and enjoy. Brought to you by BlackSpirit101.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 28

3 years. 3 grueling years. That was how long it took for a new orginisation to become known in the Elemental Nations. They called themselves: Harbingers of Hell.

For 3 years, Sasuke, the Rokudaime Hokage had been waging war against the ever growing forces of Suna, Kumo, Mist and now these guys. Ever since they had gained the knowledge of this orginisation, Suna, Kumo and Mist have had their numbers and artillery bolstered to unbelievable heights.

Akatsuki didn't even hold a candle to these guys. Tracking them was impossible as they couldn't find any form of chakra signatures. They stripped countries that allied with Konoha bare. All weapons, ammo and artillery gone. The only thing they left behind were the words: Death's Coming. Written in big letters in blood.

Sighing as he rubbed his temples Sasuke stared out at what was the leftovers of Konoha. Many people had abandoned the village while others chose to stay because they sucked up to the asshole.

Kakashi wandered the ghost streets. Having his nose not in his books for the first time he looked at the village which was now a shadow of its former self. Many people flocked here and this place was so lively. But not even the sounds of birds were heard.

As he turned a corner, he felt someone push a kunai into his back.

"When does the swallow return to the moon?" asked the person behind Kakashi from the voice it sounded like a female.

"When ten tails devour the sky." replied Kakashi.

Feeling the kunai leave his back Kakashi turned around to see a cloaked figure standing there.

"I'm here to retrieve the documents Flame-sama has asked for." said the hooded figure.

Nodding at the request they both shunshined to Kakashi's apartment. Apon arriving Kakashi went into his safe behing his fridge and placed the documents on the table.

Removing the hood of the cloak the person revealed herself to be Kushina.

"Kushina-san, how are you doing?" asked Kakashi.

"Pretty good. Many people have been flocking to us in need of shelter and a new life. Harbingers of Hell has also been growing in numbers of soldiers and heavy weapons as people want to stand for the greater good." replied Kushina.

"And how is Flames?" asked Kakashi.

"Pretty good. We all recently got married and things have been progressing nicely." said Kushina holding up her hand to show a gold ring on her finger.

"Very nice. There is one thing I must ask." said Kakashi.

"What is it?" asked Kushina.

"With Flames wanting to destroy Konoha and everything else. Will my lovers and myself be under his protection?" asked Kakashi.

"With everything you've done for us. You have been granted the honor of being in his royal court. You will be known as White Flame. Naruto also has given you the privilage of being one of his generals. Keep doing this for a few more days and report to Wave country when you're done." said Kushina as she grabbed the documents and vanished in a vortex of flames.

"Thank you Naruto-san. I pray good luck in your adventure." said Kakashi as he walked out his apartment and went back to wandering the streets.

Kushina reappeared in the throne room of her ruler/lover/husband. Walking across the giant hall she came to a stop when she saw Tsukune, Kokoa and Omote walk out.

"Oh hello Kushina-san." said Omote as she waved to her.

"Hello to you too." replied Kushina as she walked up them.

"Are those documents for Flame-sama?" asked Kokoa.

"Yes, and how many times must he tell you. Call him Naruto, when it's to friends and family it's Naruto, to the others he goes by that title." said Kushina.

"I know but I always feel that I should keep up with the whole ruler and servant thing by the book." said Kokoa.

"Kokoa-chan. Don't you know that our brother-in-law hates it when people of his family do that." said Omote.

"I know. I'll be careful next time." said Kokoa.

"Well, got to get these documents to Naruto-kun." said Kushina as she walked off.

Shortly after defeating his father, Satan, Naruto became the new Demon King of Gehenna, giving him full command over all of Gehenna. Splitting the demons equally between the 3 nations that allied with him they soon found out that the military strength was increased tenfold to where one demon could take on 40 shinobi before being killed. It was the same thing for Makai.

Walking the beautiful hallways decorated by various interesting items and ornaments she came to a stop at a door with two demonic guards flanking the sides.

Saluting her as she opened the door she ventured around the giant room. A fire place lit the area, decorating the room in a nice blue colour. Walking to the only other door in the room she walked up to a curtain being the door that seperated the bedroom to the rest of the room.

"Enter." came the voice from the other side.

Hearing the person say that she walked in to be greeted with the sight of Naruto lying naked on the bed with an equally naked Ura on his left side, a naked Kurumu on his right, Mizore snuggled on his chest and Miya also on his chest. The bed was a very nice elegant king sized bed with the bed sheet pulled over them and a nice view from a window a few feet away.

"How are you today Kushina-chan?" asked Naruto as he shifted under Mizore and Miya earning a moan from the two.

"Pretty good. The documents you asked for from Kakashi-san to secure are here. He also asked the question you knew he'd ask and I told him what you told me." replied Kushina.

"Very good. You are going to be treated very well tonight." said Naruto.

"I thank you my love." said Kushina as she placed the documents on a small table.

"See you around lover boy." she said as she winked at him and walked out.

Sighing as the 4 goddesses woke up, he watched as each did their usual yawn and stretch before looking at him.

"Did we please you last night?" asked Ura.

"You girls always please me." said Naruto.

"Do you think we're pregnant again?" asked Mizore as she rubbed her stomach as if she was already pregnant.

"I hope so. I simply love our family which I have with you." said Naruto as he kissed each of his girls and got out of bed to get dressed.

When Naruto returned with news of what he did, they and he decided it was a good time to get married. Marrying Kurimi first (Who was also the first to christen the king's bed) and then the others, he soon found out that Mizore, Kurumu, Miya, Ruby and Ura were pregnant with his child and soon after 9 months they gave birth. Their children all gave off the defualt immature blue flames their father had but like their father's flames, their flames too gave off a protecting nature. He also marked his wives, including the ones who loved him from Yokai Academy. Making them all hanyous, he also taught them to use fire, in addition teleportation using fire.

Ura's child was the only exception as when little Lucifer, which she named after Naruto's father's true name, gave off silver flames instead of blue flames. Loving each of his children Naruto gave them as much love as possible.

Mizore gave birth to twins. Two girls, one had purple hair like her mother while the other had blond hair with one eye staying as a demon eye which looked like Naruto's demon eye. The one with purple hair was named Yuki while her sister with the demon eye was named Sun. Yes it was opposite names but it was for a reason. As they grew up together, Sun showed to be more of a show off, flaring her flames while her sister more went for the ice powers which layed inside them both. Despite being twins they couldn't be more different.

They both didn't give off their flaming nature in a reckless nature but Naruto knew it was there, it just had to be awakened in due time he just prayed it never happened. Unlike what happened with him, he was planning on letting them discover their powers and then train them on it. If they didn't discover their powers then he'll still train them.

Kurumu gave birth to a beautiful boy. He had blue hair like his mother and had ice blue eyes which must have come from Naruto. But Naruto's eyes were a warm blue so this must have been a mutation of some kind.

He too spewed flames like his siblings but he was a unique case. Despite having the flames, little Shogen displayed the ability to control his flames. It was remarkable as to his flames being controlled like that.

Miya gave birth to triplets she named Nero, Dante and Vergil. ( **A.N.** Best names to give. Had to copy it). Nero inherited his father's arm being constantly in demon form but he could switch it on and off unlike his father. Vergil was a calm, serious boy and always did things at a certain time making him very predictable. Dante was the naughty little shit as he kept using his father's flames he inherited to make a wall of fire to keep his brothers locked in a room for three hours before he released it because Miya shat on him for doing that. They all had very angelic faces and were already lady killers in kindergarten.

Ruby gave birth to a beautiful girl, inheriting a strong sense of magic and the power of flames. She was named Rei. She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Unlike her half siblings, she had the very rare and unique ability to channel her flames to become a fireball without calling her flames around her. Unlike her father which drew his sword to summon his flames, she could will it. She unlocked them when she was only a year old. Both her and Lucifer were inseperable. Little Rei and her half siblings also inherited a small piece of Kurimi's power making them also hanyous. Ruby worked as a teacher in the land Naruto had revived, Uzugakure. She loved working with kids and even volunteered as the babysitter for the siblings.

Shizuka Nekonome gave birth to a boy. She loved everything about him since he was born. He inherited his father's hair colour and also gained the cat ears like his mother. But what was surprising was the fact that, instead of one tail, he had two tails. Shizuka named her son Sora. He was the only one in the family that didn't have a flaming nature. Despite the fact that he was the son of the son of Satan. Regardless, Naruto and her loved their son.

But the title of being mother of firstborn was taken by Karin. After returning to the Elemental Nations, Naruto and a handful of demons raided one of the bases Orochimaru had. Finding Karin there he took her to safety. A few months later she confessed to love him and they got married. Soon after that she gave birth to the firstborn and hier to the Gehenna throne.

She named her child Natsumi in honor of Naruto's mother. Yes, the hier to Gehenna's throne was a woman, and why not? She had Karin's red hair and red eyes. Her body was quite unique, clearly inheriting her mother's figure, she also inherited a piece of her father just like Nero and Sun. But her piece of demon form was the wings. Which made it hard for them as she would always hover above them, just a few inches out of arms reach.

Many of the other girls had given birth. Like Kaguya Otsutsuki. She recently joined the party when Naruto went all out in the Himalayas. When she arrived she stated that she was drawn to Naruto's power and would love it if Naruto would take her to be his.

Agreeing to it, Naruto again married. And soon Kaguya gave birth to a son which she named Roku. He inherited his mother's silver hair and the Juubi eye in his forehead. He also gave off blue flames much like his half siblings. He showed a very timid nature and was quite reserved. He was also quite unpredictable as you could never tell if he was pissed off or not, but when he was mad he would show it through summoning his flames.

Infact alot of the women in Naruto's life were parents with Mei and Temari giving birth to a son each. Kushina and Shura gave birth to girls, one each. Mikoto and Hinata were the exceptions as they gave birth to twins. Both children of their mothers inheriting their repective kekke genkai. Mikoto was baffled that her children inherited the Sharigan, but when Naruto explained it to her she understood that the genes mixed between her and Sasuke's and Itachi's mother. Kurimi gave birth to triplets and Yugito and Fu also gave birth to their children. Yugao, Anko, Kin and Haku gave birth to one child each which made them so happy. Akeno and Xenovia still didn't have children, but that didn't stop them for having their share of fun with him.

Loving the way his family had grown Naruto walked over to the throne room and sat down with his brother-in-law, Tsukune on his right. Even though Tsukune too sat on a throne, it wasn't as glamorious as Naruto's. But Tsukune didn't complain. He, Omote and Kokoa were given the positions of advisors to Naruto. Naruto always would take their account on the situation before passing judgement. It was nice for Tsukune, Omote and Kokoa to know that their advice was put to good use to pass proper judgement. Thus giving them the nickname: The Justicar Three.

Tsukune, after becoming a Shinso Vampire asked Naruto to help with Kokoa and their relationship. After a few therapy sessions and a lot of asprin mixed with pain killers, Kokoa finally accepted Tsukune as her lover and Omote was willing to share. Both gave birth a few months later with Omote giving birth to a son and Kokoa a girl, and were delighted to hear that their children were also in a way cousins to the royal family. Due to Ura marrying Naruto, it gave them a very good standing in the ranking system. Though they never let that knowledge go to their heads. In fact they all didn't let it go to their heads. Should it do that they feared that they'll turn into dictators. And they didn't want that.

After hearing the news. Their father gave them his blessing and also would visit on some occasions. Even Akasha, their mother visited, but after the 4th visit, she moved in. Yukari lived with them, taking on the big sister role for the children and also helping Ruby in the schools.

Life was booming well for them but they still had to get rid of a few bugs in the world.

"Dear brother-in-law. There must be a few things done. Send out one spy to the village hidden in the stars and have them scout. I want to destroy the corruption in that place as soon as possible. Also command said scout to search for anyone who wishes to be spared from the axe of death." said Naruto.

"As you wish brother." said Tsukune as he summoned a scout and made them carry out the deed.

Yes, Tsukune and Naruto were now brothers-in-law through Omote and Ura.

They were very happy with this and it also gave them a sense of brotherly bonding. Tsukune was at first scared shitless after learning that the one who was Omote's brother-in-law was the son of Satan but eventually came to like Naruto.

The world will soon know to never mess with Gehenna, and Makai.

 **And scene.**

 **How was that?**

 **So Naruto has destroyed his father and is now the new Demon King of Gehenna. This is what you people wanted yes? Naruto commanding the full forces of Gehenna.**

 **Now some of you are wondering why Naruto killed Satan?**

 **Easy, Satan wanted to destroy the Elemenatal Nations. Both innocent and guilty wouldv'e perished. After that Assiah would be swallowed whole.**

 **Naruto also wanted to destroy the Elemental Nations but he didn't want to kill the innocents.**

 **Now some of you are thinking: That's dumb.**

 **It's because Naruto's good nature of protecting the weak and innocent is still strong within him. He will kill them all, everyone who has caused pain and destruction will fall at the blade and forever burn in the firey pits of hell.**

 **Anyway this is the hierarchy of the whole thing:**

 **Harbingers Of Hell - Another name for The Order.**

 **The Sacred Black Rose - An elite force of people above the WHIRL forces, only report to the leader himself. Were also trained by Naruto himself.**

 **The Seven Sins - Top Generals in Naruto's arsenal. As the name implies, there are only seven generals.**

 **Either way please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. I just had the worst thing that every Fanfic author fears happen to me. My memory stick that held my fanfic to Naruto's Flames got wiped. I was smart enough to back up the files, but those were gone in the wipe as well. Insert me crying anime tears while holding my memory stick close to me.**

 **But nevertheless, this is a great opportunity to start fresh for the latest chapter. So enjoy**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 29

Waking up to a new day in the village he made, Naruto got dressed and headed to the throne room. Petty things like fighting drunks, the occasional scuffle with traders and the usual haters who would always sneak in.

Right now he was dealing with one such person who sneaked in. She had a black overall on much like the ones from the Police Comittee from Yokai Academy, she had stunning dark purple hair and electric blue eyes.

Two demon guards flanked her as they held shackles that connected to her wrists.

"Please Flame-sama. I only wish to join you in this fight. My people are being hunted for no reason. I will do anything for you just to save them. You can have my body, take anything you want of me. Just help my people." she begged with her head bowed low.

"Hm, why do you wish for my aid?" asked Naruto as he watched a messenger bat fly into the room from the roof.

All places used messegner birds and such, but Naruto used messegner bats. They were more quicker than the birds due to being brought from Gehenna itself.

Unfurling the messege it brought, he smiled greatly as he looked at her.

"There is something you can do for me, my spies have returned from doing their recon. I want to destroy Star. But they don't get the messege. Go there. Tell them they have until tomorrow before I level it to the ground." said Naruto as he let the bat go and snapped his fingers causing the shackles to drop off her wrists.

"I will do my best." said Keito.

"I had better. I inspire fierce loyalty in my forces. Should you slip, you get put into The Tormentor's care. Fail a second time you get put under House of Horrors. Fail a third time, you die." said Naruto.

This guy meant business. Keito had thought she had met many scary people in her life. Kuyo never even came close to this guy. When she was in Yokai Academy she saw this guy as a good, nice person. What happened to him?

"Just be careful when talking to him." came a voice from behind the throne.

Walking from behind the throne was Ura with her son's hand in hers. Keito was shocked that the one she had bad mouthed was a mother and the child had similar features to his father.

This child was Lucifer. His hair was a silver colour like his mother's but he inherited his father's build when he was young. His eyes were cold like the grave and he always held a scold on his face.

His clothing choice was much like Naruto's, excluding the coat. The only piece of demon part he could switch on and off easily was the left side of his face making it like a mask.

"Ah Ura-chan. How has Lucifer been?" asked Naruto as Keito watched in such fascination as to how he was able to switch his sadistic side on and off.

"Pretty good. What's with the letter?" asked Ura as Naruto placed his son on his lap.

"It's a letter from Kakashi-san. He has arrived in Wave. I'll send one person there, he'll be brought here." said Naruto as he burned the letter.

"Leave now. Should you fail, you know what will happen." said Naruto with Keito getting up as quick as possible and adshing to deliver the message.

Naruto slowly stood up and made his way to Ura, giving her a passionate kiss and then ruffling his son's hair.

"See you soon my love." said Ura.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." said Naruto as he walked off.

Walking down the hallways, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the Ninja world would be like once he has done what had to be done. Sasuke took the annoying role as Emporer, so it was only fitting to make it more worth the while.

Exiting his mansion he walked amoung the people. They were so happy with him. Over at the horizon were at least 7 dozen of his demonic forces. They would patrol the grounds until their master had something else for them.

"When does the swallow return to the moon?!" cried Naruto to the people.

"When ten tails devour the sky." replied the people.

It was the motto that helped them know who was who. Yes there were people who could sneak in and learn the phrase, but the demons would always pick them out and kill them.

It was brutal but it had to be done to keep the pests out. Making a quick detour to the hospital, Naruto made his way to the head office, where his wife Karin worked.

Opening the door he saw her hard at work. She sighed again as she filled out paperwork after paperwork. She enjoyed helping people yes, but the damn paperwork was just the real nightmare.

Looking up from her work she smiled warmly to see her husband.

"Naruto-chan." she said as she jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

After prying her off him, Naruto and Karin got down to business. Dimming the lights a holo screen popped up.

It showed the area of the Elemental Nations with 3 red dots in three villages.

"As you can see the plan has been going smoothly. But we just need two more to complete it. Once that is done, then we can get Sasuke off his high horse." said Karin.

"Just two more. And I know just the way to do it." said Naruto as he smiled darkly.

"Do you know. That whenever you do that you always turn me on." said Karin as she swayed her hips as she walked to him.

"Is that so?" asked Naruto as Karin plopped down on his waist now straddling him.

"Why don't you put your plan on hold for let's say, 3 hours and then you can go back to it." said Karin as she began to strip.

"Couldn't think of anything better my lovely." said Naruto as he meshed his lips with hers.

The entire afternoon, the hospital rung with the songs of moans and groans of pleasure. As Naruto made love with his wife, he couldn't help but remember that he was in this same position with Shura back in Konoha. Talk about repeats.

After 3 hours, Naruto made his way out the hospital and to his favourite place ever. Ichiraku Ramen. After the entire episode with Konoha, Naruto returned to them and gave them a home in Uzu. They took it without hesitation. Ayame agreed to it as she wanted protection and to see her lover again.

Naruto promised that he'll get him back to her and that they will be reunited again. Thanking him for that the two gave Naruto special access to new bowls before they would be dished to the people. They told him it would be like he was their taster. And whenever that happened, the new bowl would be placed on the menu on the same day.

"Hey guys." said Naruto as he walked in.

"Naruto-kun. How's our favourite customer?" asked Teichi

"Doing good. I'll take 3 bowls of Miso Ramen please." said Naruto as he sat down.

"Coming up." said Ayame.

"So when are you going to destroy Sasuke?" asked Ayame as she prepared the food.

"Soon my dear. Soon." said Naruto.

"You know. If Kakashi-kun hadn't stolen my heart, I would be married and have a child with you by now." joked Ayame.

"I don't believe in stealing another's wife. After all, he's coming soon. According to the message he sent me, he and his two other lovers have arrived in Wave. I've dispatched two demons to bring them here to me." said Naruto.

"I thank you. And for that, feel free to eat as much as you like." said Teichi.

"Thanks guys." said Naruto cheerfuly as he ate the food that was infront of him.

 **And scene.**

 **Thanks for reading guys.**

 **Naruto will soon destroy Konoha and he'll be crowned as the new emporer.**

 **May this final arc be a super one.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. A new chapter for Naruto's Flames and I must say, the first chapter to Naruto The King Of Chaos as now been released.**

 **Please read it and let me know what you think.**

 **As for Naruto's Flames, I aim to finish it very soon.**

 **And now...**

 **Onto the story.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 30

After eating at Ichiraku, Naruto walked to his home to finish the last of the scuffles he faced in Uzu. Being a Demon King was great and all, but this was the down side.

Walking into his throne room he saw both Omote and Kokoa fighting over who gets to sit on Tsukune's throne. Sighing at their little fight he let out a slight cough making them look at him with embarassment.

"Do you want a throne that badly?" asked Naruto making the two nod.

"Hm. Very well. Bring me Tazuna." said Naruto as he pointed at one of the demon guards. The beast nodded and went to do what its master told him to do.

After a few minutes, Tazuna walked in to see Naruto sitting on his throne with his head being supported by his right hand.

"Good to see you again Naruto-san." said Tazuna.

"Likewise. I have a job for you. Should you complete it, you'll be named Royal Constructor." said Naruto as he sat forward.

"I live to serve. What have you need of me?" asked Tazuna.

"I need you to build two thrones like the one you made for my brother-in-law. Build them by tomorrow." said Naruto.

"Very well." said Tazuna as he got up and left.

Sitting back and slouching in his throne, Naruto snapped his fingers. Instantly 8 people appeared kneeling to him.

"Lust, Envy. I have a job for you. Go steal the whores of Sasuke Uchiha. Ino and Sakura. Bring them to me unharmed. While they are at it, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, and Sloth. Destroy the Uchiha Estates. The Fire Daiymo has been feeding us the money from Konoha bringing them to total bankrupt. Move out." said Naruto.

"As you wish." said the 8 as they vanished in a vortex of flames.

"Shizuka-chan. You can come out now." said Naruto.

"Aw, how did you know?" asked Shizuka as she came out from one of the pillars with her cat ears down in a submissive way.

"I can sense you. After all I did make you a hanyou as well." replied Naruto with a smirk.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" asked Shizuka.

"Revealing of the Gate." replied Naruto.

"Okay, I'll watch over your body." said Shizuka as Naruto closed his eyes and instantly, a pentagram burning with red flames appeared around him as his purple flames sprung to life.

 **With Sasuke.**

Sighing as he sat back. Sasuke couldn't get over the fact that The Order was now waging war. When Star came to them telling them what Keito had said to them. Disbelieving that someone couldn't do that, the brushed it aside. But should they attack, then it would start the war.

"Hokage-sama. I bring news on the people of The Order. I only got the list of the generals." said Danzou as he walked in holding some files.

Reading over them Sasuke was shocked at what he saw. How was it possible for someone to have so much power?

"Tell me about them." said Sasuke.

"As you wish. As the name implies, there have been 7 generals fitting the Seven Sins. Starting with Lust, they say this general is split into 5 people. They each look as beautiful as an angel, but fight like utter demons. It was like they were given the gift to be demons by Satan himself. They each possess some abilities. For example, one of them ould send out a charm to attract the prey, the next sets up a barrier to keep the noise down. The next releases something so cold it feels like the grave. The next slices easliy through the person as if they were nothing. Then the only thing left is a corpse left with no blood." replied Danzou.

"I see. And Envy?" asked Sasuke as he turned the page.

"This one is said to be as equally dangerous as Lust. This general holds a deep grudge against those who have caused pain and suffering as this one has suffered for so long. She hold two bloodlines the rumors say. One is like the sun, super hot, and the next is like ice. This one also holds a deep annoyance for those who are more developed." said Danzou.

"And Gluttony." said Sasuke.

"This one is only the second vicious in the whole group. They say she was and still is the most loyal of the whole squads. She craves the taste of blood. She also enjoys to devour her prey while they are still alive, earning her the nickname, The Tormentor. They also say she'll only stop feeding when all of the corruption in the world is no more." said Danzou.

"Fuck me." said Sasuke.

"Next is Greed. They say this one is the most skilled weapon's master. They say this one is more stronger using weapons than the others combined. He/she also holds sort of longing for new weapons. Over in total, this general hold 144 different weapons. Rivalling Tenten's." said Danzou.

"Next, Sloth. A powerful General capable of using manipulation against a tagert. Legend has it that she made a deal with the Demon King and now carries the curse with her, even passing it onto her child when the baby was born. Ultimately, she has the distant knowledge on knowing a target before even going into battle. Her choice of last resorts is a fan with hidden blades in the paper." said Danzou with Sasuke slightly trembling.

"And Pride?" asked Sasuke.

"A monster. A person so twisted that not even death could hold her back from its clutches. This person holds the very means to make a person see the worst out of life. Corrupting them with a curse that makes them become suicidal. She slayed over 40 000 people when she aquired the demonic power. She also has the nickname, The House Master." said Danzou.

"Bloody hell. I'm too scared to know who Wrath is but tell me anyway." said Sasuke.

"The worst of them all. He holds a kill count of over 100 000 people. His victims cry for the end to come. No one has ever escaped his sadistic nature. They say that once you look into his eyes, you're as good as dead. He's also the top ranked general and also the right hand man of the leader himself." said Danzou.

"So the Seven Sins are no joke. They are the elite of the elite. That right should belong to me. Send troops into Star to ensure they don't lay a hand on them. I want them gone from the face of the earth!" shouted Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama look." came the secretary as she ran into the room pointing outside.

Upon looking outside they saw thunder clouds in the area as lightning slip the sky. A face appeared in the clouds. ( **A.N.** As in a actually the clouds. Meaning the clouds took the form of the person's head.) All around the Konoha and other corrupted places had their TVs hacked and were now showing the live feed.

"Hello world of the Ninja. You may call me Mao-sama. Or just plain Flames Of Hell would be good. I have a surprise for you." said the cloud as a screen came out of the sky showing a shadowed figure sitting on a throne with two women sitting on the arm rests, while two were on the floor tied up and had their mouths covered.

"Now, we are called Harbingers Of Hell or better known as The Order. These two lovely women sitting next to me are just the few of the women who allied with me. And the ones on the floor is the corrupt Emporer's whores. Sakura and Ino Uchiha. I always wondered why they would do this, but then again, following someone who doesn't give a shit about you can have serious repercusions." said the man on the screen.

Sasuke just stared in 'horror' at the two writhing women on the floor. The only thing he used them for was breeding cows. And right now they were 2 months pregnant with his child.

Holding up a phone, the person pressed the button and held it close to his ear.

"Should the person on the other end pick up in the next 30 seconds these women live. If not...oh well. Can't blame a guy right?" said the man as he pointed a gun to their heads.

Inside the office, a small vibrating sound could be heard. Looking into the top drawer of the desk of Sasuke's desk they looked shocked to see a black phone ringing.

Picking up the phone and then looking at the screen which now had a timer on it. He looked at Danzou.

"Answer it. Save the children of your blood." said Danzou.

"13 seconds." said the man with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Answer it. Those women hold your bloodline in them. They must survive at all costs." said the secretary earning a slap throught the face from Danzou.

"Speak when spoken to." said Danzou venomously.

"9 seconds." said the person as he pulled the hammer back, proving that he wasn't joking around.

"Answer it dammit." snapped Danzou.

"4...3...2..."

Ring ring

Ring ring.

Looking at the phone, the person on the screen looked at the phone then back to the camera.

"Is this Sasuke speaking?" he asked.

"Yes, now let them go. They hold my child each. You promised." said Sasuke annoyed at the man's childish nature.

"They hold your child?" said the man.

"Yes, now let them go." snapped Sasuke.

"And tell me why?" asked the man clearly wanting to play more.

"They hold the future of the Uchiha. I only married them to produce powerful Uchiha. Now release them." said Sasuke now flaring his chakra.

"Hm. I lied about them remaining alive." said the man as he pulled the trigger and killed Sakura first, then pointed the gun at Ino and pulled the trigger again.

"You said that you'd spare them." said Sasuke.

"That's the thing about me. Never trust a demon, especially the king of demons. I'll be seeing you very soon. Oh, and a final present to you. Look outside." said the man.

Sasuke and everyone did that and to their horror, they watched as smoke came out of the Uchiha estates. The Uchiha estates was no more.

"Nice isn't it? My generals did that without being detected. I personally thank them for that. Cheers." said the man as he hung up.

Dropping the phone to the floor, Sasuke's horrified face turned into rage.

"Dispatch the troops. I want this guy dead." said Sasuke.

"As you wish." said Danzou as he left.

This was going to be one war no one will ever see coming. It was clearly a one sided war. And Sasuke didn't know a thing.

 **And scene.**

 **How was that guys.**

 **Please rate and review. Also check out my new fanfic. Naruto The King Of Chaos.**

 **BlackSpirit101 ou. ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter for my new fanfic Naruto The King Of Chaos. I assure you, Naruto will be very dark but when he's with his lovers he will be good and humble. It's only natural and right for someone to be like that around the one he loves right?**

 **Anyway thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Naruto's Flames.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 31

After executing Sasuke's wives in cold blood, Naruto made contact with Star and wiped them out in a single blow. The innocent remained alive and well. Even having injuries and sicknesses removed from them. Deciding to thank him in the best way possible, they offered Naruto three things.

The first was non negotiable. They offered him a girl by the name of Yakumo to him to take and love. The next was to build a statue in his honor in the heart of their city now named Flaming City.

The last thing was definately overkill when they constructed a temple to offer prayers to him. That was pushing it too far but either way, Naruto was happy that he now had a new point on the board to finally institute his plan, just one more and then he could destroy Konoha and it's corrupt leader. He embued the statue with his blood just like he did with Kiri, Kumo and Suna.

Waking up to a lovely morning, Naruto found both Kushina and Kaguya with him, pushing each of his arms into their breasts. Loving the attention, Naruto layed there while the two women moaned as they snuggled into him.

After a few more minutes they woke up and received a kiss from Naruto before going to get dressed. Naruto himself got dressed and went to the throne room and sat down to see Tazuna walk in with two new thrones like Naruto requested.

"Ah Tazuna-san. Good to see you. As I can see you've made the thrones. As promised you've been named Royal Constructor. Feel free to do what you want. You no longer have to go through contractors to construct buildings and bridges. You just have to bring it to me and I'll authorize it." said Naruto as he commanded two guards to put the thrones next to Tsukune's.

"Thank you my lord. I'll leave you to it." said Tazuna as he accepted the big sack of money offered by one of the demon guards and walked out.

Sitting back in his throne Naruto soon heard a knock on the doors leading to the throne room.

"Enter." said Naruto.

The great doors opened revealing Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsunade and a few of the rookie squads from when Naruto still lived in Konoha. Included was Tsume and Hana Inuzuka.

"Kakashi-san. I see you've brought friends." said Naruto as he eyed them.

"Yeah, we were tired of the way Sasuke-teme was running things and left." replied Kakashi with an eye smile.

"YOSH! NARUTO-SAN HAS FANNED HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!" cried Lee.

"LEE! YOUR FLAMES STILL BURN BRIGHT LIKE THE SUN. LET'S CELEBRATE OUR FLAMES BY DOING FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON OUT HANDS!" cried Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!" said Lee.

"LEE!" said Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!" cried Lee again.

"Shut up!" cried Kurenai bringing them out of it before they scarred their new leader's eyes.

"So why come here? Kakashi I understand, but why you?" asked Naruto as he leaned forward.

"We are tired of our lives in Konoha. We wish to have new ones. Even if it means to sell our souls to the devil." replied Neji.

"Be careful for what you wish for. You are after all in the presence of the new Demon King of Gehenna." said Mei as she walked in.

She still wore her usual clothing that she enjoyed. But in her hair she now had a very beautiful clip that was of a dragon with its wings open, pulling back the bang covering her eye.

"Forgive me your magesty." said Neji as the entire group excluding Kakashi got down on one knee.

"Kakashi-kun, please get down. You're in the presence of his highness." said Kurenai now afraid to anger the king of Gehenna.

"It's okay. He was after all the one who trained me. He has earned the right to not bow to me." said Naruto as Mei sat on his lap and began to play with his shoulder length hair.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Neji.

"Yugao-chan. Please come here." asked Naruto sweetly.

From behind the throne came Yugao Uzuki. With their son's hand in hers. He had purple hair like his mother, electric blue eyes and very sharp canines. He was very shy around new faces, and he could very much be an equal against Dante his half sibling when it came to fighting.

"Yugao-san?" said Kurenai.

Turning her attention to her friend, Yugao and Kurenai both exchanged greetings and happy words to each oter. But that was when reality hit Kurenai like a ton of bricks when she looked at the child.

"Yugao-san you have a child?" asked Kurenai looking at the cute little son.

"Yes. His name is Kuro." said Yugao.

"How's the father?" asked Kiba.

"You just met him." replied Yugao as she looked at Naruto and gave him a wink.

Thinking long and hard, Kiba couldn't really determine who the father of the child was. Getting aggitated at the fools antics, Naruto explained to them that Kuro was his son. The child was dressed in a green shirt, white shorts and running shoes.

At once each of them found out that Naruto had many wives and also children with said wives. Many of the rookie squads were baffled while Kakashi being the only one who understood. Naruto had many lovers and he chose to love them all.

After the others left, Kakashi, Kurenai and Tsunade with her assistant Shizune stayed behind. This one time, Kakashi bowed to Naruto.

"Flame-sama. I've done your bidding for you for 3 years. But I ask of something from you." said Kakashi.

"And that is?" asked Naruto.

"To restore Tsunade-chan's youth. I've loved her with Kurenai-chan for many years. But with Tsunade unable to conceive a child. She felt like she'd be left behind. All I ask is that you restore her youth." begged Kakashi.

"I will under one condition." said Naruto.

"Anything." said Tsunade as she too dropped to the floor.

"Answer my two questions correctly. If not, then I won't restore your youth." said Naruto as Mei got off him and let him walk down to her.

"Of course." said Tsunade.

"When does the swallow return to the moon?" asked Naruto.

"When ten tails devour the sky." replied Tsunade.

"And when will it feed?" asked Naruto.

"When the blood of its victims feed the soil." replied Tsunade.

"Very good. Very very good. No one in my forces have ever guessed the second question right before. Kakashi must have taught you well." said Naruto.

"He did." replied Tsunade.

"Stand still where you are. Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san. Please move back." said Naruto as he walked behind Tsunade.

Doing what he said, Naruto began to go through multiple hand signs. As he keep chaining hand signs together, a pentagram formed on the floor, giving of an eerie gold glow to it.

"Gehenna Art: Revival of the soul." said Naruto as he slammed his hand onto Tsunade's back.

For 7 seven minutes, Tsunade screamed in pain as it felt like her body was on fire. When it stopped, she passed out, but she looked different. She now looked 24 years old. Even though she used to have the seal on her forehead, it was now nowhere to be seen.

When she woke up, she looked at herself and then thanked her leader for doing it. Naruto warned her that should she break Kakashi's heart, he'll remove the gift he gave her, returning her to who she was before the gift.

Agreeing to these terms and conditions they left the mansion. Naruto also gave them a key to a house on the outskirts of the village like Kakashi requested in the letter he sent.

Everything was going according to plan. The only he now had to get rid of was Akatsuki and Orochimaru. After that it will be smooth sailing for the march against Konoha.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has restored Tsunade's youth at a cost. Should she break Kakashi's heart Naruto will take back the gift.**

 **Naruto will learn as to why Tsunade was fooled as well there will be some planning for the final attack.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Naruto's Flames.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys.**

 **Here is a new chapter. This one took time to write as my shoulders have been killing me. I was training the one day, and while I was doing pull ups, I felt something crack in my shoulders. During the day I'm fine, but at night I can't sleep. It's like my shoulders are being ripped from their sockets.**

 **Anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 32

Naruto made his way to a very special room. And not just any room, but the room used as a portal. He called it The Demon Door. Able to transport him to any place he wished.

As he walked he spotted his one wife Kaguya with Roku in her arms. He was the youngest of the demon siblings.

He had his mother's hair and the Juubi eye in his head. He also had his father's figure, but the special feature was his tail. Instead of getting one Gehenna tail like his half siblings. Roku's tail was split down the middle giving him two Gehenna tails.

"Off to Makai?" asked Kaguya.

"Of course. I'll be back soon." said Naruto.

"I wish you luck." said Kaguya as she kissed him.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he kissed her back and walked to The Demon Door.

Walking into a room with only one door at the end, Naruto walked in and stared at the door. The door was like a mirror that rippled with strange energies. Placing his hand on the surface the water like liquid shifted to show a landscape similar to that of a parallel world to Assiah. Instead of trees with life and clear blue waters, there were dead trees with midnight black water flowing through them. Yes it looked like a wasteland, but it wasn't.

Life here thrived like there was no tomorrow. Walking into it Naruto found himself in the garden of Tayuya's mansion.

After returning with news on what he did, Tayuya asked Naruto to open a gate to Makai. Upon explaination of wanting to challenge to Demon Lords to a duel to take the throne, Naruto opened a portal.

And now here he was, Makai under the rule of Tayuya. One of the most hair triggered person in the world of demon and human. No one apart from her brother would dare make her mad.

Walking along the garden Naruto soon felt that someone was watching him. Slowly moving his hand to Yukikage he slowly turned around. The shadowed figure sprang into action, trying to drive the sword she had into Naruto's gut.

Drawing the sword and blocking the blade Naruto saw the person was his sister. Smiling at her and her doing the same, they both restrained their hostility.

"Very good sis. You almost had me, if you didn't flare your power at the end you would've impaled me." said Naruto.

"Thanks nii. What brings you to Makai?" asked Tayuya as she sheathed her sword.

"Just here to let you know I've hastened the plans to destroy Konoha." said Naruto, causing Tayuya to bop him on the head.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his head.

"We went over this nii. We will attack them on the Kyuubi Festival." said Tayuya.

"I just pulled the trigger. I didn't walk up to the gates and decimate them. At least not yet." said Naruto as the pain stopped.

Relaxing her nerves the twins walked along the mansion grounds making conversation. The two talked about what would happen once Konoha was gone. Even what to do with the new people who were captured for espionage.

"So sis. Anyone in your life?" asked Naruto.

"Where did this come from?" asked Tayuya.

"The Queen needs a King." said Naruto.

"Or do you swing the other way?" asked Naruto now trying to control his laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" came a voice from behind the king of Gehenna.

Turning around to see who spoke to him, Naruto saw Gaara standing there. He was dressed in a royal red shirt, black long pants and matching black shoes.

"Gaara. What brings you to Makai?" asked Naruto.

"Here to see my fiance." replied Gaara.

Naruto was definately taken back. Looking very carefully, he saw the ring on her finger. So Tayuya was getting married to Gaara. At least she was getting married to someone Naruto could trust.

"Well then, I'm sorry for laughing at you sis." said Naruto.

"It's fine nii. After all, we've been seeing each for 3 years and Gaara-chan here decided to pop the question." said Tayuya as she layed her head on Gaara's chest.

"Then I must be going. I have Akatsuki and Orochimaru to destroy. Cheers." said Naruto as he walked off through the waterfall in the garden which was actually The Demon Door.

Walking back into his castle Naruto asked Kaguya to watch over the village while he was out. After getting a major kiss from her and the grope to his crotch, Kaguya wished him luck.

Orochimaru and Akatsuki were forming an alliance from the intel his spy get for him. The meeting would happen in Orochimaru's main hide out at noon today.

And that was where Naruto was heading. He had a self proclaimed god and a snake to kill.

Walking out of the castle he brought out his demon wings and sped to Oto. This will be the last meeting for the two orginisations. Orochimaru and Akatsuki had no idea what was coming for them.

 **And scene.**

 **I know a little short but this fucking injury is no laughing matter. I went to the physio and they said I tore my shoulder muscles. Yeah that is fuck sore.**

 **So it will take a few hours instead of a few minutes to write new chapters. But I will post them as soon as possible.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Welcome back.**

 **I know the previous chapter was short but you must know that my injury was giving me hassles for writing. I went back to my physio and he said that I'll be able to go back to Crossfit in 3 weeks instead of waiting a whole month and a half.**

 **Turns out my body according to him, is that it has a unique healing capability. I heal slightly quicker than any person on the planet. No joke, it really is true.**

 **So there it is. I'm a freak of nature with a fast healing capability. Yaya for me. ;) :)**

 **Here's a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 33

Walking back through the portal, Naruto walked the busy streets of Uzu. The people were smiling and acting very much like normal people. He'd know if they were lying as he could easily sense it in the people. If they were upset, he'd assess the situation and make it as comfortable as possible.

Stopping outside the walls, there was the house which Naruto promised for Kakashi. Walking the path and up to the door, he came face to face with Kurenai who wore an apron over her clothes.

"Good day Flame-sama. What brings you here my lord?" asked Kurenai.

"Easy Kurenai-san. Those who I consider familyand friends don't call me that. You are in love with Kakashi as well as his other wives. SO there is no need." said Naruto.

"I see." said Kurenai as she stepped away from the door and let the king in.

Sitting on the couch was Kakashi with Tsunade and Ayame. When Naruto rescued them from Konoha, Ayame stated that she was in love with Kakashi and wanted him to return to her.

Naruto offered her protection and a place to stay, which she took and thanked her little brother figure. Sitting onto the couch, Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto.

"Yo Flames. What's up?" asked Kakashi.

"I want to know. Why was Tsunade fooled by Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"They placed her under a very powerful genjutsu. Both him and Danzou. As a result they bent her to their will. It took everything I had to bring her out of it. My Sharingan eye is screwed because of it. But I don't care. I have my family and that's all I want." replied Kakashi.

"I see. Then let me do one last thing for you." said Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Kakashi.

"Restore your Sharigan eye." replied Naruto as he got up and walked to him.

"You can do that?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm the king of Gehenna and a god. There is nothing I can't do." replied Naruto.

Kakashi removed the headband that hid his eye to reveal a milk white eye that looked damaged beyond repair.

Assessing the damage Naruto came to a conclusion and asked Kakashi to follow him outside.

Once they were outside, Naruto slit his thumb and began to write seals on the ground that Kakashi had never seen before. They looked like a backwards version to what he was familiar with but looked nothing like the seals he uses.

"What seals are these?" he asked.

"Gehenna Art." replied Naruto as he finished the seal.

It looked like a circle with five lines going in spiral formation to Kakashi. Naruto stepped out of the circle and asked Kakashi to stand perfectly still. Naruto then went through handsigns causing the seal matrix to begin to glow an eerie blue. Then burst into flames.

"With this hurt?" asked Kakashi.

"Immensly." replied Naruto as he finished the handsign and slammed his hands onto the ground.

"Devil Art Way Of Restoration #4: Gehenna's Rebirth!" said Naruto and the seal increased in flames. from the points where the spiral touched the circle emerged 5 arms of fire and slammed into Kakashi's eye.

For 5 minutes, Kakashi howled in pain as it felt like his body was being destroyed over and over again.

"What's happening?" asked Kurenai as her and the girls came outside.

"Restoring his Sharingan." replied Naruto.

The flames slowly died out and Kakashi collapsed on the floor panting hard.

"Kakashi, open your left eye." ordered Naruto.

Doing what he said, Kakashi found no form of draw backs when using his Sharingan eye and he could see fine through it.

"Now activate the Mangekyou." said Naruto.

Doing it reluctantly, Kakashi found that he wasn't losing his eye sight. Looking at Naruto who was now smirking like crazy, he thanked Naruto for it.

"Keep in mind. The pwer of the Mangekyou can corrupt you. Should it and you tell me it is corrupting you. I'll help you. But if it isn't, I'll remove your eye by force." said Naruto.

"I understand Flames. Thank you." said Kakashi.

"I'll be taking my leave." said Naruto as his wings were brought out and he took to the skys.

Heading into the borders of Oto, Naruto began to scan for the snake. He had a score to settle.

 **With Orochimaru.**

The snake and Akatsuki were currently having a meeting between themselves. They were currently planning a way to infiltrate Uzu and take control of the place. But so far their attempts have been fruitless. Many of their shinobi died as well as white and black Zetsu, along with all their clones.

With their numbers dwindling to dangerous levels they decided to form a pact with each other and destroy Uzu together. Konan was the only one who didn't want to fight. She knew all about the land of Uzu and found them to be the top notch beings ever. Defenses were perfect, no blind spots. Patrols were precise, the never opened any opportunities to attack undetected.

As she sighed for the 40th time, the roof above them crashed open to reveal Naruto standing there with Yukikage drawn.

Konan had heard stories about this man. He killed Satan of Gehenna and was the one who ran Uzu and Gehenna now.

"How nice of you to drop in." said Orochimaru as he stood up.

"Glad to see you again, snake." said Naruto as he changed the colour of his flames from blue to red.

"I thought you only had blue flames." said Orochimaru.

"Well surprise. I have new flames." said Naruto as he placed his hand on the blade.

"What are you doing?" asked Madara.

"Limiter Restrictions Level 1 to 9: Release." said Naruto causing him to go full demon form on them.

Slicing with one smooth motion, Naruto slaughtered the entire of Orochimaru's forces. The ones that were grazed were set a blaze by the flames that touched their skin.

With Orochimaru now on the ground burning like a piece of meat left in the oven too long. Naruto turned his attention on Madara.

"Im immortal. You can't kill me." said Madara as he activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"So am I. But there is only one immortal here. And I'll show you who it is." said Naruto.

 **Play Escape The Fate One For The Money.**

Sprinting at full force, the two clashed with each other and sent a powerful shockwave from the impact.

"Very good." said Madara.

"Not bad yourself." said Naruto as they jumped back.

Moving at hypersonice speeds Naruto and Madara went at it like the was no tomorrow.

The terrain changing as they attacked. Swinging his sword, Naruto released as wave of hell fire at Madara who dodged it with ease. Madara then launched some Amaterasu at Naruto who just shifted his flames to match the black fire. The two cancled out and Naruto brought up his purple flames.

Choosing to put the demon under Tsukuyomi, Madara channeled more chakra into his eyes only to have them explode on him.

Now blind and un able to see anything he staggers back until he bumps into Naruto who is now standing behind him.

"Well well well. Looks like someone can't see anymore. Thinking you could put me under that shit? Please. My power has far exceeded yours and you can't even stop it." said Naruto as he grabbed Madara by the throat and lifted him up to where his feet were dangling.

"Devil Art: Door Of The Demon." said Naruto and a Gehenna Good erupted out of the ground.

"This door will take you to my very special lover. She can't wait to torment your soul." said Naruto as he sthrew him in and sealed the door by making it vanish.

 **End Song.**

Looking at Konan, Naruto resealed his demon form to where only his arm and eye stayed, being the only two things that stayed as normal.

After that he sheathed Yukikage and walked up to her.

"Why didn't you choose to fight?" he asked.

"What would be the point? You're already a god and I can't even match that strength." said Konan.

"At least you're honest. So what do you wish of me?" asked Naruto.

"To be with you. Ever since I saw that live feed a couple days back, I felt a connection to you. Please, let me love you." she said.

"You wish to be one of my lovers. Very well." said Naruto as he grabbed her hand.

She and him vanished in a vortex of flames and reappeared in the throne room of Uzu.

Naruto showed her around the mansion as well as showed her The Demon Door he uses to travel from Assiah to Makai as well as Gehenna.

After that he showed her his bedroom where she ditched her Akatsuki cloack, showing off her great figure and pushed him onto the bed.

There the two made love and found something interesting with each other. It turned out, Konan was born with a unique ability to access Gehenna power without being exposed by too much of the power.

It was perfect. After 9 hours of them rutting like rabbits, Naruto layed there with Konan, both equally naked and sleeping soundly.

But in the other rooms where his wives slept, Kurimi was cleaning her sons and one daughter. Their names were Draigo, he was a carbon copy of his father while his brother named Nyxaros or better known as Nyx, was a carbon copy of her, he inherited his father's physic and their daughter was named Lala. She was a copy of both of them upt together.

"Mommy what's daddy doing?" asked Lala.

"He's adding a new eddition to your siblings." she replied.

"But what does that mean?" asked Draigo.

"I'll tell you when you're older." replied Kurimi now getting the soap out their hair.

"But we thought that babies came from the white bird that flies above our heads?" said Nyx.

 _You thought wrong. I'll tell you when you're older.'_ thought Kurimi as she told them to get out the bathroom so she could dry them and put them to bed.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto brings in another woman and has also laid her.**

 **He sure moves fast. Anyway, there will be other things happening in Naruto's Flames as well as him finishing Sasuke off for good.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Chapter 34 coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey people.**

 **A new chapter has arrived and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I want to thank you all for reading my fanfic. As a thank you, I've uploaded an AMV onto YouTube. Type Familiar Of Zero Lullaby.**

 **As well, I've come up with a new fanfic. Still going over the plot, but so far I have the general idea. A Crysis and Akame Ga Kill fanfic crossover. It's a perfect fit if you look at it. The Ceph can be categorised into Danger Beasts while Alcatraz helps Night Raid. The suit is obviously the perfect stealth weapon.**

 **Stay tuned for that. The title will Night Raid's Crysis.**

 **Good ring no?**

 **Anyway here's the chapter enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 34.

Waking up to find Konan sleeping next to him, Naruto kissed her head and got dressed. Walking down the staris he came face to face with Miya and their sons. Dante was busy chasing Nero and Vergil around with a sword he made out of fire. He was having fun but that came to an end when he felt a shiver run up his spine. When he turned around he found his mother looking at him sweetly while a demon's head was behind her.

"Sorry mom." said Dante as the sword vanished.

"How many times must I tell you to stop with that?" asked Miya.

"Sorry." said Dante.

After getting that mess out the way, Naruto told her that he'd be moving his plans forward and plant the last of the points. This last point will be in Konoha. Dispatching a Hell Cyrstal will be easily spotted and have it shot down. Hell Cyrstals were fragile in the air, but when they were on the ground they were harder than any metal.

That was when Naruto got the idea.

Walking into the throne room and stopping in the hallway, he began to make handsigns at a fast rate. Creating a pentagram below him. It shimmered a beautiful yellow as Naruto continued to chain hand signs.

"Devil Art: Recreation." said Naruto and the petagram burst into a column of power.

When it vanished, there were two Narutos. This was Devil Art: Recreation. By shaving off massive amounts of power, leaving Naruto week, he is able to create a flesh and blood clone.

Giving its orders to go into Konoha and kill itself in the town square, the clone vanished without a trace.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Miya.

"I'm positive. The blood clone will kill itself. The blood will soak the soil and from the blood will emerge the Hell Crystal." replied Naruto as he sat on his throne sweating up a storm.

"We just hope you plan on being okay." said Akano walking in with Xenovia in tow.

"I'll always be okay with you with me." said Naruto.

 **With the clone.**

Landing infront of the gates to Konoha, the clone shifted into a better form, disguising itself as a civilian merchant selling items. Walking into the village he made himself to the town square where he left the cart. Walking to the Memorial Stone, he ran his fingers across it. There etched on one of the names was Iruka. The one person who cared for Naruto. Despite being a blood clone, he had to fullfil his master's wishes.

Walking back to the town square he drew a dagger and held it in the air.

"People of Konoha. Hear me now." he shouted.

"This world is on borrowed time. My master will return and kill you all. Corruption will tremble at his name, poverty will turn to prosperity in his presence. Life threatening illnesses will be treated to just common colds in a matter of seconds. Turn your eyes to him and he will reward you!" he shouted bringing people to where he was.

"Who is he?" asked a little girl holding his mother's hand. The girl looked like she didn't have long to live. The disease that plagued her body was already at stage 3. This virus was dubbed Gehenna Vectors.

Even though it never stemed from Gehenna and rather Assiah at the hands of Danzou in a way to make the people stay by promising a cure when there was never one.

Ruling a country with oppression was not the way to go.

Slitting his throat and emptying his blood on the floor, the blood clone died and the people gasped and screamed in horror.

Sasuke who watched the entire thing, was not amused. This person comes in here, preaching the dobe's name and them commiting suicide by acting as a maytr was something he didn't care about. He didn't give a shit about the people. He was now the last of the Uchiha and the Rinnegan promised to him was gone as well.

Deciding to wait for Naruto to come to him, he sat at his desk as he looked on ahead.

 **With Naruto.**

Opening his eyes, he smiled a very toothy grin. His clone had done what ti needed to do. The plan was now complete. Konoha will fall now. Once the Hell Crystal grew, which will be by tomorrow, he'll march to Konoha and level it. Sparing the people who are innocent like he did with Star.

But he soon began to cry. Iruka was dead. No doubt killed by Sasuke for being the one who tried to help him.

Getting up from his throne, he walked to the School Of Arts. Here at this school children of all kinds. Be it Nephilim, Nephalem, demon, hanyou, monster, or just plain human, children could study wand mingle with children of other species.

Many children were down right scared of them at first but soon they were best of friends. Her one of Naruto's lovers and wives worked.

Walking into the school he made a left, then a right. Stopping at a classroom door he heard Ruby and Yukari teaching the class. He heard them teaching the significance of the various arts. They were on the topic of his most favourite art. Devil Art.

Listening to the lecture he heard Ruby say that Devil Art was a very powerful art of using one's power in a demonic way. But is only compatible with those who have demonic blood inside them. It specialised in various fields and was also a way to trick an enemy, or put pschological strain on them.

Opeing the door, he saw the class stand up and greet him.

"Good mrning students." Naruto said.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." said the students.

"Naruto-koi, what brings you here?" asked Ruby as she walked up to him and kissed him, getting a bunch of comments from the back of the class.

"Ma'am?" came a voice from the back.

"Yes?" asked Ruby as she looked to the back.

"Is he your husband?" asked the student.

"Yes he is." replied Ruby.

"Naruto-sama?" asked another.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"Is it true that when you attacked Star and killed Sasuke's lovers you pulled the trigger starting the war?" she asked.

"That is true. But don't worry my children. I'll never lose to him. I'll free this world from him. You have no fear." said Naruto with the students clapping for him.

"So I take it the plan is ready?" asked Ruby.

"Already placed the final point for it to happen. We are ready to end it." said Naruto.

"Then I ish you luck." said Ruby as she brought his ear close to her.

"Get ready for tonight." she said seductively.

"I'll be waiting." said Naruto.

Wishing the children good luck with their studies, he left. Walking back into his castle, he saw Ura standing there in a nightgown. It was very revealing and Naruto had to fight back a nosebleed.

"I want to say that, with you wanting to stop corruption really makes me hot under the collar." she said as she swayed her hips as she walked to him.

"Really?" asked Naruto as he grabbed her and held her by the waist.

"Yes. Now why don't I show you?" she said pressing her chest up to him.

"And Lucifer?" asked Naruto.

"Sleeping." replied Ura.

"Then, I hope you're ready." said Naruto.

"Always ready when you're here." said Ura as they vanished in a vortex of flames.

Pushinf him onto the bed, Ura made quick work on getting his clothes off. That was when Konan who was still sleeping woke up.

Not even noticing them she got dressed and walked out in her zombie like state.

Looking at what just happened the two just giggled and went back to their sex session. Konoha will have to wait. Right now, Naruto had a very horny vampire/demon hybrid to satisfy.

 **And scene.**

 **I give myself a bit of credit. Never would I have thought this fanfic would become like this. Reviews from people around the glode and the view stats have never been like this before. Told my one friend about it and he posted a book before me. Let's just say he was uper jealous because in the first month when his book was published, he only got 300 views while I got 900. That's 3x he got.**

 **Anyway. The reason why I said vampire/demon hybrid for Ura. Is because at the start of the Final Assault Arc, I put there that he marked them making them hanyous. So the monsters from Yokai academy, now are half demon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter for Naruto's Flames.**

 **I hate to do this, but I bring bad news. This will be the second last chapter for Naruto's Flames. It's been an honor to write to you all, thank you all who have stuck to Naruto's Flames for this rollercoaster ride.**

 **I take my hat off to you people.**

 **Here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 35: The King must satisfy the needs.

Waking up Naruto found Ura on his left and Ruby on his right. Yawning as he ever so carefully maneuvered out of their grasp he got dressed and headed to the throne room.

 **At the throne room.**

Kaguya and Kushina were talking amongst each other. Despite being enemies with each other in favour of Naruto, they could always come to an agreenment.

"You think it will be agood idea?" asked Kushina.

"I know it will be a good idea. After all, Naruto-kun needs to be in a calm colective mind when he fights Sasuke." replied Kaguya.

"You make a very good point. Question is how do we go about getting him into the hot spring?" asked Kushina.

"Leave that to me." said Kaguya.

The two women went their seperate ways, with Kaguya sitting on the throne and Kushina going to check up on her child.

Kaguya didn't wait long as Naruto came into the throne room. Smiling to her husband, Kaguya got up and let Naruto sit on his throne. When Naruto sat down, she sat on his lap and began to trace circles on his chest. Clearly understanding where this was going, Naruto leaned forward and began to undo her kimono.

 **Lemon.**

Sending small jolts of Gehenna power through her body sent Kaguya into a sex frenzy. She couldn't believe she was getting this much statisfaction from just touch. With her kimono off her, exposing her beautiful skin to Naruto, he made quick work to start pleasuring her. But not before he set up the throne room to not be opened under any circumstances until he and her were done.

Placing her left breast into his mouth and the other in his right hand he began to fondle them. Slowly sucking and licking the nipple with his tongue.

Arcing her head back as a moan escaped her lips, Kaguya soon found herself getting extremely wet from the attention she was getting. Unzipping his pants and taking out his semi hard cock, she began to stroke him, making his member harden from the strokes.

This continued on for at least 6 minutes before Naruto found himself cumming all over his wife. Leaning over to his ear she whispered sultry words into his mind.

"Let me show you how much I love you." said Kaguya as she slipped down to her knees infront of Naruto's cock.

Licking it a few times from the base to the tip, she was earned with a groan of pleasure from the Demon King. Taking further she opened her mouth and inserted the piece of meat into her mouth.

Naruto at this point placed his hands on her head as she gave him a blowjob. His head shot back as Kaguya sucked him, enjoying the flavour of him as she sucked the pre cum coming out his cock.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, grunting tolet her know, Naruto shot rope after rope of cum into her mouth. Kaguya greedily swollowed all she could. After cleaning him, she stroked him a few times to see if he had anymore to share. This resulted in him getting hard again.

Grinning like a cheshire cat she got up and sat on his lap, pulling his royal clothing off him, exposing his ripped chest to her. Running her nails across his chest, she smiled evilly as she licked his chest.

"I don't want to be able to walk after this." she whispered into his ear.

"Your wish is my command." said Naruto as he aligned himself with her soaking entrance.

Slamming herself onto his cock, Kaguya's head shot back as she took him into her. No matter how many times they would have sex, his cock would always hit that spot. Her special spot.

Starting slowly, then building the pace up, Kaguya placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders while his rested on her waist.

It went like this, she would talk dirty to him while she rode him like a cowgirl. This only made Naruto release his load into her again. Remembering what she had said, Naruto moved at break neck speeds and slammed her into one of the pillars of the throne room. Kaguya was now facing the pillar while Naruto had her ass in his hands and his cock inside her.

Thrusting non stop, Kaguya's eyes, rolled into the back of her head as her tongue rolled out and hung limp as she was continually fucked by Naruto.

"You like that? Hey? **Do you?"** asked Naruto with his voice becoming demonic.

"Yes! Yes I do! Fuck me there. Right there!" shouted Kaguya as she had her pussy clamp down hard on his cock. Milking it of everything it had.

 **"I'm cumming!"** shouted Naruto as he released his load into her waiting womb.

After that, Kaguya spun around and latched her legs around his waist.

"Not yet." she said as she began to grind against him.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto pushed her onto the ground where he began to thrust into her again.

Kaguya had never felt like this before. This pleasure was nothing that she had ever seen before. She knew that this round was probably her last. The more Naruto thrusted into her, the more she reached her limit.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto came again, with her following close behind.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling out of her, which only resulted in her to drop onto the floor passed out, Naruto went to fix himself and her. After he was dressed he took her to his chambers where Ura and Ruby were gone to do what they needed to do.

After setting her down, he made his way back to the throne room, released the locks on the door and ordered a few demons to clean the throne room.

He walked down the main pathway, leading to the docks. There he found his other two lovers, Akeno and Xenovia.

Greeting them and asking them if they needed anything, he got his answer when they shoved him into a secluded area where they told him they wanted a child with him.

 **Lemon begin.**

Stripping down to nothing again, Naruto went to pleasure Xenovia. Stopping halfway, he made a Fire Clone. A clone only he could do, to pleasure Akeno.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you do it so well." said the two girls and Naruto and the clone continued to pleasure them.

That was when Akeno destroyed the clone and pushed Naruto against the wall.

"Time for you to do your part." she said as she got onto her knees and pushed Naruto down onto his back. He went to suck him while Xenovia sat on his face.

For a good 20 minutes, the two girls were having their worlds rocked as Naruto would pound them like there was no tomorrow.

Right now, Akeno was riding him, while Xenovia as behind her and playing with her breasts. After Naruto came into her, Xenovia made quick work to get Akeno off so she could have her fun.

 **"Ready?"** asked Naruto in his demon voice.

"I'm always ready for you stud." she said as she began to ride him.

"Right there!" said Xenovia as Naruto thrusted into her.

Her eyes rolled into her head and her tongue hung out like Kaguya a few minutes ago. Xenovia had never felt this before. Naruto would usually be able to make her cum within minutes, but this was different. It was like he was teasing her, toying with her about giving her his sperm.

Deciding enough was enough, Xenovia quickened the pace, which soon overpowered Naruto and found what she was after. And that was Naruto releasing his load into her.

After going another round, they decided to head back to the mansion. Where they would continue their conquest.

 **End lemon.**

Naruto knew exactly what was going on, his wives were aiming to pleasure him before the final fight. Hey, he wasn't arguing. As long as his wives were happy he was happy. After all the say was correct. Happy wife, happy life.

And right now his wives wanted to be happy. Walking into the hotspring he pulled off his royal clothes and got into the spring.

Sighing as the hot waters began to relieve him of his aching muscles, he slid in. Little did he know, was that he was being watched.

"You see him Kushi?" asked Shura.

"Target aquired. Inflitrate with extreme-"

"Too late! I get first dibs!" said Shura as she ran into the men's section.

"Hey no fair!" called Kushina as she too ran into the men's section.

What she saw was something she'd never get out her head.

They was Naruto and Shura, in the 69 position. Shura was monaing as Naruto continued to lick her while Naruto was groaning as Shura continued to blow him.

Unconsciencely, Kushina's hands began to roam her body, pleasuring herself as she watched the entire thing.

Soon, Shura hit jackpot when Naruto came into her mouth, while Naruto receive his prize as well.

"Kushi, want your turn?" asked Shura as she got up on shaky legto allow Kushina to have her turn.

For the entire evening, the hot spring remained closed for the time being. As Naruto continued to fuck the two busty women.

But when Naruto returned to the chambers, he came to the sight of all his lovers lying there, waiting for him.

 **"Do you want us?"** enticed Kurimi as she ran her fingers across her chest.

"I couldn't think of anything better." replied Naruto.

"Then why not show us? You are after all the Demon King. And a Demon King should always keep up with his wife. Or wives in your case." taunted Ura and Miya.

 **"Is that a challenge?"** asked Naruto as his demonic instincts took over.

"And what if it is?" asked Shizuka.

 **"Then I greatly accpet. Devil Art: Multi Flame Copy!"** shouted Naruto and instantly, fiery beings materialised, taking on the form of the original.

"Best night ever!" shouted Anko as she grabbed two.

That night was filled with the sounds of pleasure. The castle like mansion was extremely lively and there was nothing that would change that as Naruto had the best sex with his wives.

 **And scene.**

 **I know the second lemon was a bit crap but I kinda ran out of steam there. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, this will be the second last chaper for Naruto's Flames.**

 **The final Chapter will be released soon. So be ready for that.**

 **During the time of waiting for the next chapter.**

 **Please. I'm begging you. Please rate and review.**

 **I need to know if my fanfic is okay and so far I've heard ziltch from you guys. Yes I've got 88 or so reviews, but with new chapters being posted and nothing is said about the chapter, I feel that there was something wrong with it.**

 **But nevertheless. See you on the last chapter.**

 **As well. Night Raid's Crysis will have its first chapter released soon. Also check out my AMV Familiar Of Zero Lullaby.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**My friends. Unfortunately, the time has come to put Naruto's Flames to rest.**

 **It has been an honor to write to you.**

 **The files for my new fanfic Night Raid's Crysis are being moderated right now so the posting of a new chapter will happen at a later stage.**

 **I thank you all for tuning into this fanfic.**

 **Many of you have been waiting for this moment. The moment where Naruto destroys Sasuke once and for all.**

 **So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 36

Waking up to find his wives not with him, Naruto got up and got dressed in some battle armor. He wore a black mesh shirt with the ability to take a large amount of damage. Black cargo pants, black steeled toed boots, black fingerless gloves on his left hand, and his signature black cloak with blue flames licking the bottom.

Walking out of his chambers, Naruto saw his wives standing there, excluding Shizuka and Ruby who chose to watch over the children. All his wives were in combat gear. There were several demon soldiers in the mix who wanted to fight with him.

"Ready Naruto-kun?" asked Shura who still wore the clothes she first wore when she visited them when they lived in Konoha.

"Of course. After all, the time is now to end Sasuke. The bastard will forever burn in the pits of Gehenna." said Naruto.

At that moment, the doors to the throne room swung open to reveal Kakashi, Kurenai and Tsunade. All were in battle gear and were having looks of fire in their eyes.

"My lord. Let us fight by your side." said Kurenai.

"Very well, we march in 5. Check your gear and ensure you have everything yo need." said Naruto as he too checked to see if he had everything.

Yukikage? Check.  
Clothes that are badass? Check.  
Wives that love you? Double check.

"Ready?" asked Kushina getting roars of cheers all around the throne room.

"Then it's decided, we march to victory." said Naruto as he led the soldiers to Konoha.

 **With Sasuke. Play Disturbed Indestrucible.**

Watching from the Hokage tower, Sasuke watched as a large force gathered on the horizon. Pulling out some binoculars, Sasuke's rage seethed to new heights. Reason being, the person leading them was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The one who had been putting him in all the torture of his mind. Every night when Sasuke would close his eyes, he would see him.

"Charge!" shouted Sasuke to his troops down below.

Pulling out various kunai and shuriken, they charged with the intent to kill.

Naruto did nothing but draw Yukikage and swing the blade, releasing massive amounts of Satanic flames. ( **A.N. Beat drops here, if it hasn't you read too fast)**. The purple flames devoured them whole, engulfing all forces that charged into unholy fire.

Those that were smart enough to flank them were cut down by the ones on the sides. Demons and shinobi alike were mowed down by the sheer power of Naruto's forces.

Naruto himself was smiling like a cheshire cat. A very demonic cheshire cat. Placing his hand onto the blade, he ushered one word.

 **"Limiter Restriction #3: Release."** he said as he swiped his hand across the blade.

Instantly, a wave of hell fire swept over everything in sight. Those that were with Naruto were untouched, but those that were against him were killed instantly.

Naruto himself now had his demonic wings out, his other arm was now demonic and so was the left half of his face.

"Nice look Flames." said Kakashi as he threw a kunai into a Konoha shinobi's head.

 **"Never underestimate the power of a Demon King."** said Naruto as they continued to walk into the village.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's fear from the gates.

Issuing orders for Kakashi to kill all remaining forces that allied with Konoha, Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower. Where the person who couldn't take no for an answer waited for him.

Walking slowly up the stairs, leaving behind purple flaming footprints, Naruto slammed the door open to the Hokage's office.

 **"Sasuke Uchiha. Your time has come."** said Naruto in a demonic voice.

"Never you monster. I am now immortal." said Sasuke.

 **"Please. Spare me the lies."** said Naruto as he eyed Sasuke.

Sasuke just activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and sent a Tsukuyomi at Naruto.

Deciding to play with his food. Naruto began to act out that he was under the effects. Clutching his head, he dropped to the floor and shouted ontop of his lungs. Sasuke sneered at what he was doing, not even knowing that Naruto was faking it.

Down below, Kushina and the others were hearing all of the commotion.

"Come on. Stop playing your food!" shouted Ura.

"Leave him alone. He does this. It's a game to Naruto." said Kushina to Ura, but she couldn't help but agree, Naruto really enjoyed playing with his food. It was sometimes annoying.

 **"Good acting yeah?"** asked Naruto as Sasuke's left eye exploded.

"What the fuck!" shouted Sasuke as he clutched his eye.

 **"You'll never break me. My power his too far strong for your gifts to hurt me. Not the Rinnegan, not the Byakugan, not even the Sharingan can keep me down. The only people who can keep me under control are the ones I love."** said Naruto as he got up.

"Then why don't I go pay them a visit?" asked Sasuke as he jumped out the window and grabbed Shura by the hand.

At that moment, Shura grabbed Sasuke, sent a powerful undercut and waited for him to come to a close enough distance, before sending a powerful kick to his jaw sending through seven buildings and denting him into the wall. With the buildings coming down ontop of him.

Chuckling at what had happened, Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the rubble by the neck and looked Sasuke dead in the eye.

 **"You have comitted the ultimate sin. For your price of sin. Feel the pain of those you had executed innocently. Devil Art: Infinite Gehenna Eyes."** said Naruto as his eyes flash a purple colour pulling Sasuke into an empty abyss.

Looking around, Sasuke saw he didn't know which was up, which was down. Which was left and which was right.

 **"Welcome to the Purgetory."** came a voice.

Looking around, Sasuke found a child standing there. But his eyes were gouged out and his hands were missing the fingers.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

 **"I was that boy you had killed. I stole that bread to feed my sister. I was caught by you and you ripped out my eyes and fingers while I was still awake. I serve Naruto-sama now as his tormentor here."** said the boy.

"Where is here?" asked Sasuke.

 **"The Purgetory. One of the many pits of hell. Thanks to Naruto-sama, I am able to see my sister at least 10 times a month. He is the righteous god."** said the boy.

"I'm the god. He's the devil." said Sasuke now angry.

 **"You never were a god. Infact, you were more demon than god."** said the boy as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him down a road that appeared out of no where.

He was led to a play house, Sasuke could hear the song Ring Around The Rosy. The one song that sent shivers down any person's spine.

 **"Play with us."** said the boy.

"No." said Sasuke as he spun around but soon found the door gone.

 **"We said: Play with us."** said the boy as he pulled out a scythe and cut Sasuke's legs off.

Screaming in pain at what happened to him, Sasuke clutched his legs as he looked at the boy who now ahd blood running down his black teeth.

 **"They're waiting."** he said in a very creepy and demonic voice as he slammed the scythe into Sasuke and dragged him deeper into the house.

 **End Song.**

Naruto held the liefless body of Sasuke in his hand. All of Naruto's lwives walked up to him and asked the million dollar question.

"Is he dead?" asked Yugao.

 **"For him yes. But for the village. No."** said Naruto as he slammed his hands together. Walking into the very center of Konoha Naruto began

Going through hind sign after hand sign a very large Pentagram formed on the floor. At every city that had a staute or Hell Crystal by Naruto started to glow.

At the statues, and Hell Crystals, a red beam of energy shot up and gathered at Naruto.

The reason why he had placed statues and Hell Crystals at 5 cities was for the very reason. The Nationwide Pentagram. The very object to destroy the remaining Corruption in the Elemental Nations.

From above it looked like a blue Pentagram with runes and hieroglyphs on the outside circle.

 **"Gehenna Art: Pentagram Of Hell!"** said Naruto as he slammed his hands on the ground.

This resulted in a very big explosion to emerge from the focal point. White light swept over everything and engulfed the entire nation in unholy power.

When it died down, they found themselves still there. Mind body and spirit.

 **"Those who are dead were corrupted, but those who were innocent aren't. It is finished."** said Naruto as he sheathed Yukikage.

 **Epilogue 10 years later.**

Sitting at his desk in the new city named The Imperial Capital, sat Naruto, working relentlessly on the one thing he hated. Paperwork. But nevertheless, he had his Flame Clones do it.

So whit the paperwork sorted, Naruto got up and walked around the new city.

It was avery beautiful city. Directly where the Hokage faces was his house, a 3 storey mansion that over looked his new city.

All countries were now under his rule. He protected them and ensured prosperity for all people, young and old. Walking down the roads, people looked at him and thanked their master and god.

Even the tormentor, the little boy who Naruto gave a second chance too came running up to him. He was alot older now and had alot of his features back. He was a very charming young man with charcoal black hair, he had hazel eyes and ghost pale skin. Next to him was girl with the same hair colour and eyes. The only thing she didn't have was the ghost pale skin.

 **"Hello my lord."** said the tormentor.

"Hello to you too." said Naruto as he continued his walk.

Many of the wives of Naruto were happy. With a new world they had nothing to fear. As well many of them had given birth to another child. But in Ura and Yugao's case, they gave birth to twins.

Konan, who was recently the new eddition gave birth to a boy which she named Nagato. In honor of her friend who lost his way.

Naruto was named Emporer and was now the most greatest Monarch to ever exist.

Tsukune had another set of children. Omote gave birth to twins while Kokoa gave birth to triplets. As well his mother and father, Kasumi and Koji Aono was allowed to live in the Elemental Nations and were actually quite fond of the King of Gehenna.

They were skeptical at first with Tsukune being brother-in-law to a Demon King but soon came to accept it. They put their troubles at ease when Naruto offered them a position in his court.

Kakashi was now a father. Tsunade gave birth to a son, Kurenai gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and Ayame gave birth to a daughter. Kakashi and Yugao were placed as the Head of the new ANBU.

Shizune who chose to get to know Naruto, soon fell in love with him. Marrying after 3 years of getting to know him, she get birth to a daughter which she Lilith.

As well Tamao, the mermaid teacher who Naruto fought with at Yokai Academy came to the Elemental Nations in search of a husband. Her gaze landed on Naruto and the two got married after dating for 4 years. She gave birth to a son she named Beelzebub.

Yakumo and Naruto dated for 5 years before getting married. She really enjoyed Naruto when it came to fun time in the bed. She still hadn't fallen pregnant yet, but that will never stop her from getting one. She and him would make love whenever she'd get the chance. It was surprising for Naruto as he never expected her to be like this. She was like a sex nymph.

Akeno and Xenovia finally gave birth to the children they wanted. Rias and her peerage came to see the special day when the children will be born. Akeno gave birth to a boy which she named Baraqiel. Even though she hated her father, she still liked the name. He took after his father with looks, but he inherited his mother's hair colour. Even inheriting the abilty to use holy lightning. NAruto experienced it first hand when Baraqiel accidently sneezed and elecricuted him.

Xenovia gave birth to a girl, she took more after her mother than her father, but she released a darker form of blue flames. Meaning they were a shade darker for the flames instead of being cyan blue, matching her hair. They named her Risa. She had her mother's looks and her father's flames, Naruto didn't care, as long as Xenovia was happy, he was happy.

Tayuya and Gaara got married soon after them, soon after that Tayuya was found pregnant with child. Naruto told his brother-in-law in a sweet tone that promised death, he told him that should he upset her in anyway, he'd kill her. Tayuya gave birth to a girl which they named Saia. Now Makai had an hier.

As Naruto walked the roads an ANBU appeared before him.

"Naruto-sama. Your wife Keito has gone into labour." said the ANBU.

"Thank you for giving me the information." said Naruto with the ANBU shunshinning away.

Disappearing in a vortex of fire Naruto appeared by his wife Keito in an instant.

Shortly after destroying Konoha, Keito sucked up as much courage as she could and asked Naruto is he was interested in her. Telling her yes and then asking her out on a date, she and him got along very well. After 9 years of dating and a few hiccups here and there, Naruto popped the question. Marrying after 3 months of planning and the having their honeymoon in the human world, Keito found that she was pregnant after returning.

Naruto told her that he'll always love her no matter what happened. And now it was the time for her to give the child life into the world of the living.

"Come honey. You can do it." said Naruto as he took Keito's hand into his.

This only made her squeeze his hand to crushing point.

"EASY FOR YOUTO SAY. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" she screamed as she crushed his hand.

"I see the head. Almost there." said Tsunade as she reached in.

"Almost there. One more push." said Naruto.

"I SWEAR ON KAMI. ONCE THIS IS OVER, YOU WILL HAVE YOUR TIME AS THE KING OF GEHENNA CUT SHORT!" screamed Keito as she now crushed Naruto hand.

"At least she's original. Most of them said they'll chop my nuts off." mumbled Naruto.

With one final push the sound of a new born baby echoed through the halls of the theatre.

"It's a boy." said Tsunade as she wrapped the child in a blue towel.

The child had his mother's hair and his father's electric blue eyes. In addition, he had the same arm as Naruto's one son, Nero. His skin was pale to look like he hadn't had any sun in his life.

"He's perfect. What do you wish to call him?" she asked.

"I don't know? What do you feel we should call him?" asked Naruto.

"How about. Natsu?" asked Keito.

"Natsu. It's perfect. A perfect name for a perfect son from a perfect wife." said Naruto.

"And what about us?" came a voice from the door.

Turning around Naruto saw the person who had saids that was Mizore while the others had looks of confusion on their faces.

"You're all perfect to me. I'll love you till the end of time." said Naruto as he took little Natsu from his mother and showed the others.

Kushina moved passed them and went to Keito who smiled at the show.

"How do you feel?" asked Kushina.

"Like shit but nonetheless, good. I have what I wanted. A good life, a beautiful son, and a caring husband." said Keito as she smiled at Kushina.

"Glad to hear it." said Kushina as they turnned their attention to Naruto who returned with Natsu, handing the child back to his mother.

With the Elemental Nations under the rule of Naruto, there would be no wars, no form of fighting. No form of ill feelings. This was how the world should be. To live in peace, no wars no nothing. Not while Naruto was watching over them.

 **End.**

 **And that wraps up Naruto's Flames. I won't lie to you people. I personally had very fun time writing this to you. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **To honor you, there is a song called Demon Hunter The Heart Of A graveyard. I'm telling you now, it is nothing heavy. It is a very nice song.**

 **I played it to my sister and even she liked it when he hates metal and heavy metal songs.**

 **Thank you all for reading the last chapter of Naruto's Flames. A shout out to all you people and a very special shout out to Noctus Of The Thousand Blades, Redmul, SHADOWNINJAMASTER, ARTIIHEHERO and the others. I thank you all.**

 **Peace out.**

 **Heh Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 signing off. ;)**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
